Algo Sinistro vem por aí
by Maethril
Summary: Meses após a derrota de Apocalipse, Gambit volta ao Instituto Xavier com informações sobre uma nova ameaça que pode mudar o destino dos X-Men. Continuação do desenho.
1. De volta ao início

**Título:** Algo sinistro vem por aí

 **Capítulo 1:** De volta ao início

 **Sinopse:** Meses após a derrota de Apocalipse, Gambit chega ao Instituto Xavier com informações sobre uma nova ameaça que pode mudar o destino dos X-Men. Continuação do desenho.

 **xXxXx**

 **E** le abriu os olhos lenta e preguiçosamente; seus músculos se recusando a lhe obedecer. Sentiu que ia novamente cair no sono, mas a claridade oriunda das frestas por entre as cortinas o forçou a despertar. Ele gemeu ao se espreguiçar; não de prazer, e sim das pontadas de dor que percorreram os membros endurecidos.

Em um instante fugidio de confusão, ele não soube onde se encontrava de fato. Percebeu, com certa decepção, que estava na sua antiga cama, no seu antigo quarto, com todo o conforto da mansão dos LeBeau à sua disposição.

Chutando as cobertas, ele se sentou e se recostou contra a cabeceira. Levou a mão direita até os cabelos para jogar a franja longa para trás, e suspirou em desânimo. Indagou-se, com um vinco de seriedade entre as sobrancelhas, quando sua cama havia deixado de ser seu refúgio e se tornado tão estranha e alienígena.

Desde que regressara ("e o filho pródigo retorna" ainda ouvia sonoramente as palavras de seu pai), sentia-se fora de si, no lugar errado. O que o fez pensar que alguma coisa mudaria quando voltasse? Apenas a ingenuidade jovem de alguém disposto a fazer as coisas diferentes da próxima vez. Grande surpresa, ele pensava sarcasticamente, tudo estava exatamente igual a antes.

Tentava fugir da rotina do passado, mas parecia ter caído no mesmo padrão novamente. Sentia-se caminhar absorto entre suas obrigações para com seu Clã, intercaladas a noites de promiscuidade e outras de pura monotonia – o fato de estar sozinho de pijama em sua cama mostrava que a noite anterior caía na segunda categoria – enquanto qualquer pretensão de avanço ou mudança se perdia na repetição.

Ele suspirou alto, sem vontade de deixar a cama, sem saber como fugir daquele maldito ciclo vicioso. Seus olhos escuros caíram sobre o terno pendurado na porta do closet. Seria mais um dia de formalidades fúteis. Recusando a se resignar, ele se esforçou para buscar a motivação para abandonar tudo aquilo mais uma vez. Perguntou-se, sem obter resposta, o que o prendia ali. Havia algumas pessoas que amava, assim como a cidade, porém não os negócios da família. É claro que ele adorava a excitação que o "ofício" lhe proporcionava, entretanto, nos últimos tempos não parecia bastar mais.

Mesmo não tendo exatamente gostado de fazer o que fez pelos breves meses que se aliou a Magneto, havia sido uma época imensamente mais interessante que a atual. Sua principal motivação ao se afiliar a um vilão caricato nunca foi compatibilidade de ideias. Achava todo o lance de superioridade uma grande bobagem – algo que à época era apenas um detalhe a ser superado se a experiência lhe trouxesse satisfação.

Os jovens X-Men quase haviam sido um desafio de verdade. O mesmo não poderia ser dito de Apocalipse. O grandalhão filho da puta quase os matou a todos. E por mais que não se orgulhasse de não ter estado presente durante a derrota do mutante – devido a motivos que fugiam do seu controle – ele se inteirou de cada passo, sempre torcendo à distância para que os X-Men e os seus aliados saíssem vitoriosos.

Em retrospectiva, lutar lado a lado com os X-Men havia sido mais atraente do que ele estivera disposto a admitir na época. Se tivesse encontrado Xavier antes de Magneto, talvez tivesse ficado tentado a se juntar aos X-Men ao invés dos Acólitos. Oportunidades iam e viam, ele bem sabia. Não havia por que se lamentar. É claro que depois do sequestro (ele não gostava de usar essa palavra, mas infelizmente era a mais apropriada) de um de seus membros, ele havia queimado quaisquer chances com o careca.

De volta ao presente, sua barriga roncou, o que se mostrou motivação suficiente para ele finalmente deixar a cama. Sentiu o gosto ruim na boca e seguiu para o banheiro. Olhou o reflexo de seus olhos pelo espelho, com a boca cheia de pasta de dente, tentando decifrar por que algo parecia estar errado. Talvez fosse o pesadelo que ele tinha certeza de que tivera durante a noite. Não se recordava das imagens, mas ainda sentia um calafrio ao se lembrar de como se sentira.

 _Ele corria vestindo apenas calças de pijama. O frio era como agulhas minúsculas espetando dolorosamente cada parte de seu corpo. Ele podia ver o próprio hálito esbranquiçado. Seus pés descalços afundavam na neve. Para todos os lados que olhava parecia haver paredões de gelo, como se estivesse dentro de uma caixa, sendo examinado e experimentado. Estava ciente do pesadelo, mas não conseguia fugir das regras dele. Precisava correr, se afastar dele, do rosto pálido, do sorriso cheio de dentes de canibal, dos olhos sinistros. Ele correu, e correu, e correu. A distância entre ele e o paredão parecia nunca diminuir. Como acontece nos sonhos, ele simplesmente sabia que poderia correr por quilômetros e nunca sequer se aproximar do fim. Caiu de joelhos, então de quatro. Resfolegando, não conseguia gritar. Pondo-se de pé, estava então em uma floresta. Amaldiçoando, continuou a correr. Sabia que ele estava se aproximando de algo. Agora vestia todo o seu uniforme. Suas botas por vezes espicharam água lamacenta de poças rasas. O mau agouro de uma coruja enchia o ar ritmicamente. A trilha ia ficando mais apertada e escura. Espinhos lhe incomodavam. Sentiu um galho pontudo rasgar seu sobrecenho esquerdo. O sangue jorrou, embaçando a visão do olho esquerdo. Sentiu o gosto ferroso do seu próprio sangue nos lábios. Cartas escaparam de seus bolsos e voaram pelo ar. Um rei de ouro pareceu flutuar a sua frente. O losango brilhando em vermelho vivo._

Ele cuspiu a pasta de dente e lavou o rosto, espirrando água gelada nele com satisfação. A barba de alguns dias roçou na toalha macia, mas ele não se deu ao trabalho de fazê-la.

Aquele não era o primeiro pesadelo recente. Ultimamente suas noites pareciam ser assombradas de pesadelos angustiantes.

Ele finalmente aceitou que precisava agir, precisava fugir da areia movediça que aquela casa se tornara. Deu ouvidos à consciência e percebeu que não poderia esperar de braços cruzados quando tinha conhecimento de que planos macabros estavam em andamento. Não agir seria o mesmo que contribuir para que esses planos se tornassem realidade em uma escala ainda maior.

Ele se moveu de um ímpeto. Buscou a pasta espessa de capa preta, que há duas semanas estava intocada dentro da gaveta de seu criado mudo. Abriu o armário e apanhou uma mochila. Encheu-a com peças de roupas variadas, sem pensar muito no que levar. Apenas o suficiente para alguns dias. Diria ao seu pai que tinha assuntos que precisava resolver. A rixa com o Clã dos Assassinos continuava a mesma; entretanto, confrontos haviam sido raros nos últimos meses. Enquanto não houvesse disputas nas quais ele precisaria usar seus poderes, seu pai não sentiria sua falta. Vestiu calças jeans, camiseta, tênis, jogou a mochila sobre os ombros e pulou na sua moto.

Gambit sabia exatamente para onde ir.

* * *

Ela gostava da solidão. Era o que sempre dizia quando lhe importunavam para ser mais participativa. Era antissocial e ponto final. Não era apenas a natureza dos seus poderes que a forçavam a ser solitária; ela apreciava o tempo que passava sem companhia. Era mais fácil colocar quem era em perspectiva. Era mais fácil se concentrar e se focar.

Sossego, entretanto, era difícil de ser encontrado em uma escola onde moravam dezenas de pessoas. Ainda assim, às vezes ela conseguia. Como naquela tarde, enrolada na cama, com um bom livro. O ano letivo tinha terminado e ela não queria pensar no futuro, pois sabia ser infrutífero. Queria apenas ser deixada em paz. Conseguiu por aproximadamente uma hora até a redoma que criara para si ser abruptamente interrompida quando Lince Negra surgiu através da parede. Vampira deu um pulo de susto. Ainda não entendia como não havia conseguido se acostumar às entradas dramáticas da sua ainda colega de quarto.

"Você não vai acreditar em quem está aqui" disse a garota de rabo de cavalo, quase sem fôlego. Sentou-se na sua cama, encarando a outra garota.

"Mal posso esperar pra descobrir" disse Vampira indolente, a voz se arrastando, sem tirar os olhos das páginas de seu livro, que ainda fingia ler mesmo depois da sua concentração ter evaporado.

Ignorando os óbvios sinais de que a colega queria ser deixada em paz, Kitty desandou a tagarelar. "Eu não imaginei que o veria novamente. Imagina só, depois de tantos meses um ex-Acólito aqui."

Vampira se arrependeu instantaneamente, mas não pôde evitar voltar o rosto espantado para Kitty. Tentou disfarçar, mas corou levemente quando um nome surgiu na sua cabeça. Rapidamente ela ignorou o pensamento estúpido. Inconscientemente enfiando uma mexa de cabelo branco atrás da orelha. Recompondo-se, ela fez expressão de tédio.

"Será que vou lá dizer oi?" perguntou Kitty. Vampira deu de ombros, se esforçando ao máximo para mostrar que não se importava. "É que ele é tímido, né?"

Vampira segurou uma risadinha irônica. Tímido era a última palavra que usaria para descrevê-lo. "Eu não pensei que ele voltaria" ela balbuciou.

"Nem eu. Achei que ele tinha voltado para a Rússia."

"O quê?" Vampira a encarou com o rosto confuso, falhando em esconder a decepção.

"Piotr está aqui conversando com o Professor" Kitty disse, sem entender a confusão de Vampira.

O dia de seu rapto e consequente auxílio em Nova Orleans era apenas uma lembrança distante para todos, incluindo Vampira. Portanto até ela mesma se surpreendeu por _ele_ ter surgido na sua mente tão rapidamente ao ouvir sobre Acólitos.

"Acho que você deveria sim ir oferecer um oi" ela disse em uma tentativa de fazer Kitty desaparecer dali. Funcionou. Por mais alguns minutos ela ainda tentou em vão voltar ao seu livro. Leu e releu a mesma linha várias vezes até se dar por vencida.

Vampira deitou o livro sobre o colo, sentindo os olhos arderem. "Estúpida" sussurrou para si mesma, fungando. Levantou-se, por fim, indo em direção à cômoda do outro lado do quarto. Fechou os dedos em volta do puxador e hesitou. Então puxou a gaveta com repentina raiva. No fundo, debaixo de camadas de meias e luvas, ela encontrou um pedaço de papel retangular com a face para baixo, cuja existência havia caído no esquecimento. Despindo-se da luva da mão direita, ela o apanhou, cravando as unhas por baixo até conseguir virá-lo.

Dama de Copas.

A carta estava levemente amassada das vezes em que ela a segurara nos dias após seu retorno ao Instituto e a derrota de Apocalipse, indagando-se incansavelmente o que ela significava. Levou-a de volta ao dia fatídico.

 _"Minha dama da sorte. Já me tirou de muitas enrascadas."_

 _"Acho que preciso de um baralho só de damas."_

 _"É bom ter alguém que cuida da gente, Vampira."_

Ela retirou a outra luva. Apanhou a carta entre os polegares e indicadores. Iria parti-la ao meio. Alguns instantes mais tarde e ela concordou que não conseguiria. Já tentara antes e não fora capaz. Não entendia por que se apegava àquela merda de pedaço de papel. Apenas não conseguia se livrar dela. Havia um valor sentimental que ela não entendia.

 _"Você fez a coisa errada, mas pelos motivos certos" ela lhe dissera então._

 _"E agora?" o tom da voz dele indicando que talvez não tivesse mentido quando dissera que queria ajudá-la._

 _"Eu vou voltar com os X-Men" ela dissera sem pensar, dando-lhe as costas. "O que você vai fazer não me interessa."_

 _"Claro que interessa" ele afirmara, segurando a mão dela, a impulsionando a se virar._

 _"Olha, é melhor eu ir" ela se apressara em dizer, antes que começasse a duvidar._

 _"Você vai ficar bem,_ chérie, _tem gente tomando conta de você."_

 _E ele se fora. Deixando apenas a carta na sua mão._

Furiosa por sua mente tê-la levado àquela lembrança, Vampira enfiou a carta no fundo da gaveta mais uma vez, camuflando-a com bolas de meias. Fechou a gaveta com uma força desnecessária, que fez os objetos em cima da cômoda tremerem.

Enfureceu-se ainda mais ao se forçar a se lembrar de toda a merda e sermões que teve de ouvir de Logan no caminho de volta para a mansão. Mas era assim que tinha de ser. Tinha de se lembrar do que acontecera depois, para que suas lembranças não a enganassem. Para relembrá-la de que não havia terminado em um momento terno.

 _Ignorando os olhares inquisitivos e confusos, ela se sentou encolhida em uma das poltronas no fundo do Pássaro Negro, molhada e tremendo de frio. Seu irmão a confortou com um cobertor, mas ela percebeu os olhares estranhos que os outros mandavam. Os de Logan eram pura repreensão._

 _Assim que o Pássaro Negro decolou Logan de sentou ao lado dela. "Desembucha. O que foi que aconteceu lá?"_

 _"Eu fui usada mais uma vez. O que tem de novo nisso?" ela disse com amargura não velada enquanto tentava se aquecer com o fino cobertor. A promessa de que lhe explicaria tudo indo por água abaixo._

 _Logan rosnou. "Eu quero detalhes, guria."_

 _"Será que podemos não falar sobre isso agora?" ela explodiu._

 _"Boa tentativa."_

 _Vampira bufou em exasperação. "Ele disse que fez tudo isso porque queria me ajudar" a sinceridade nas suas palavras fizeram seus olhos queimarem._

 _"E você acreditou mesmo nas boas intenções daquele_ cajun _?" Logan perguntou retoricamente num tom que pareceu acusar Vampira de ingenuidade._

 _Ela ignorou a pergunta. "Por acidente eu o toquei e descobri que ele fez tudo aquilo porque seu pai precisava de ajuda" então ela se virou para Logan. "Sejamos francos, Logan. Não é como se eu fosse ajudá-lo de boa vontade se ele tivesse me pedido. E ele deve ser orgulhoso demais pra pedir" disse, percebendo o quanto ela mesma era assim. Vampira não duvidava de que seria capaz de fazer algo parecido se estivesse no lugar dele. É claro que sequestrá-la fora condenável, mas Gambit fez o que tinha de fazer. Provavelmente achou que não tinha outra escolha._

 _"E você o ajudou mesmo assim?" fora mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta._

 _Vampira indicou que sim com a cabeça. "Eu não poderia deixá-lo lá. Seria contra os nossos princípios."_

 _"Mesmo depois de ele ter te usado? Te enganado?"_

 _"Para, Logan! Eu sei, tá legal? Você... você nunca entenderia."_

 _"Eu quero entender" disse Logan sem mudar o tom raivoso de voz. "E sei que tem mais além de princípios para as suas atitudes."_

 _"Não tem" ela disse quase em silêncio. Logan sabia que isso era mentira; de certa forma, ela também._

De volta ao presente, Vampira voltou para a cama e se enrolou numa bola, puxando as cobertas sobre o corpo. Há meses não lembrava da existência dele. Continuaria assim.

 **xXxXx**

 **N/A:** Esta história estava há muito tempo nos meus planos. Finalmente tomei coragem para escrevê-la, pois francamente nunca vou superar esses desenhos =P. O enredo ainda não está completamente mapeado, mas tenho uma ideia de onde quero levá-la. O título, que emprestei de um livro de um dos meus escritores favoritos, que por sua vez foi emprestado de Shakespeare spoila a tal ameaça, mas não consegui resistir, pois faz perfeito sentido.

Se gostou, deixe um review, pois eles fazem a história seguir em frente.


	2. De repente

**xXxXx**

 **V** ampira revezava o seu tempo livre em uma estranha dicotomia de treinamentos e exercícios físicos pesados na academia para liberar as energias e momentos de plena calmaria, com exercícios de respiração e leituras longas no quarto, que há dias era apenas seu. Vampira se mudara para um quarto menor enquanto Amara fora dividir o quarto maior com Kitty. Por mais que nunca tenha detestado dividir o quarto com Kitty, Vampira não reclamaria da ausência de interrupções e entradas dramáticas através das paredes.

Era um domingo de manhã preguiçoso, e após horas de silêncio agradável, Vampira se espreguiçou prazerosamente e finalmente tomou a coragem para se despir do pijama e se levantar. A mansão costumava ficar às moscas aos domingos, além do mais, devido às férias de verão, vários dos recrutas haviam ido visitar suas famílias, portanto a improbabilidade de esbarrar em alguém e ocasionar um acidente, no mínimo desagradável, a impulsionou a deixar suas luvas no quarto. Legging, regata e tênis estavam se mostrando suficientes, algo que a agradava imensamente. Ainda assim, ela preferiu vestir uma jaqueta de zíper sobre a regata, apenas por precaução. Ao descer as escadas percebeu que não tinha rumo certo. Um banho de piscina solitário pareceu convidativo, mesmo sua pele muito clara não sendo resistente a altas temperaturas. Contudo a moleza causada pelo calor e o ronco em seu estômago a levaram até a cozinha.

Vampira não conseguiu suprimir uma virada de olhos ao passar despercebida pela sala e se deparar com o exemplo perfeito de amor juvenil. Chegando à cozinha, ela preparou um sanduíche e se sentou para comer na bancada, longe das risadinhas enervantes do casal.

Na sala de estar, Jean conseguiu arrancar algo próximo de uma gargalhada de Scott. O fato raro, entretanto, foi interrompido por batidas fortes na porta da frente da mansão. Os dois trocaram olhares surpresos. Ninguém simplesmente chegaria à porta da frente despercebido. Os mecanismos de segurança estavam, como sempre, ligados.

Eles se levantaram de um ímpeto e correram em direção à porta. Ciclope se posicionou em modo de ataque. Por mais improvável que pudesse ser um inimigo bater na porta da frente, precisavam estar preparados para tudo.

"Alguém deve ter voltado mais cedo..." sugeriu Jean sem muita confiança, pois havia o costume de entrar pela garagem.

"Você não consegue saber quem é?" perguntou Scott.

Ela indicou que não com a cabeça, transtornada. Estava sendo bloqueada. O fato de o Professor não os ter alertado podia significar que não precisariam se preocupar ou exatamente o oposto.

A mão destra de Ciclope se posicionou nos seus óculos enquanto Jean se preparava para abrir a enorme porta dupla. Trocaram um meneio de cabeça mostrando que estavam prontos.

"Achei que não tivesse ninguém em casa" disse a visita presunçosa à porta.

"Gambit?" Jean exclamou, surpresa, puxando o nome da memória.

"O que você quer aqui?" perguntou Ciclope, com animosidade, permanecendo em posição de ataque mesmo que o antigo inimigo não parecesse ter a intenção de atacar.

Notando a posição defensiva de Ciclope, Gambit jogou os braços para o ar em gesto de rendição debochada. Ainda assim tinha cartas na manga – literalmente. "Eu estava de passagem e pensei em reviver os velhos tempos" o sorrisinho de escárnio no rosto do _cajun_ era feito especialmente para enervar o rival; estava funcionando maravilhosamente bem em Ciclope, mas não em Jean.

"Como você passou pela segurança sem ser detectado?" ela perguntou em um tom que exibia mais curiosidade que acusação. Sua linguagem corporal indicava que havia relaxado. Fez um gesto para Ciclope fazer o mesmo, mas ele se recusou.

"Sem derramar uma gota de suor" Gambit respondeu à guisa de superioridade. "Será que posso baixar as mãos agora?" e ele o fez antes de receber qualquer resposta, endireitando a mochila que pendia do ombro esquerdo. Então seu rosto se tornou repentinamente sombrio. "Preciso falar com o seu Professor."

Jean e Scott trocaram olhares expressivos e este finalmente relaxou. Colocando os dedos sobre as têmporas, Jean chamou telepaticamente por Xavier. Instantes mais tarde, sua cadeira de rodas veio se aproximando. A expressão em seu rosto era séria. Jean lhe explicara a situação rapidamente. Xavier não detectara a aproximação de Gambit tampouco sua presença; fato que o preocupou. O rapaz era perigoso, e não aparentar o ser o tornava uma ameaça ainda mais sagaz. Felizmente, Wolverine não estava presente, pois teria prensado Gambit contra a parede sem se dar ao trabalho de fazer perguntas. Xavier, entretanto, era mais diplomático.

"Professor" Gambit proferiu insolentemente, dando um passo para dentro da mansão. "Gostaria de conversar."

Ciclope se posicionou novamente, mas Xavier o impediu com um gesto apaziguador de sua mão. "Está tudo bem, Scott. Vamos ouvir o que Gambit tem a dizer."

"Sem ofensas, Professor, mas precisamos conversar a sós" e pela primeira vez havia seriedade em sua voz, detalhe este que apenas Xavier pareceu perceber.

"Professor, o senhor não está pensando—" mas os protestos de Scott foram interrompidos pelo mentor.

"Não fechamos a porta para nenhum mutante que bate nela. Neste caso mais literalmente que em outros, devo admitir" Xavier acrescentou em uma tentativa de acalmar os ânimos, mesmo ele mesmo não estando confortável com a situação.

Gambit deu mais um passo à frente. Desobedecendo às ordens, Scott tentou segurá-lo pelo braço. Buscando evitar entrar em uma briga desnecessária e terminar se sabotando, Gambit apenas puxou o braço rapidamente e se virou para encarar o outro. Quase não havendo diferença de altura entre os dois, os olhos vermelhos de Gambit encararam os óculos de quartzo de Ciclope no mesmo nível.

"Olha só, _homme_ " disse o _cajun_ , ameaçadoramente. "Esses sistemas de segurança que vocês têm por aqui podem muito bem cumprir o serviço de manter os idiotas da Irmandade afastados, mas não alguém como eu. Eu poderia invadir esse lugar a qualquer hora que eu bem entendesse sem que vocês fizessem ideia do que aconteceu. Se escolhi entrar pela porta da frente é porque quero deixar bem claro que o assunto é sério. Então nunca mais pense em tocar em mim."

Jean correu para o lado de Ciclope, segurando de leve seu braço, para que ele não tentasse nada. "Só ignore, Scott" ela apaziguou. "Não vale a pena."

"Podemos conversar no meu escritório" disse o Professor com a voz sem emoção. "Peço apenas que deixe suas armas aqui, por precaução."

Gambit arqueou uma sobrancelha. _Qualquer_ objeto poderia se tornar uma arma nas suas mãos. Mas se se dispôs a estar ali, precisava entrar na dança. Abriu a mochila e retirou uma pasta espessa, de capa preta, então arremessou a mochila na direção de Ciclope, que a apanhou por reflexo. Despiu-se também de seu casaco e fez o mesmo com ele, que acabou por cair ao chão. Por baixo usava roupas mundanas: camiseta, jeans e tênis.

Caminhou confiante atrás de Xavier, como o grande filho-da-puta que era, mas não sem antes lançar uma piscadela na direção de Ciclope, cujos olhos brilharam raivosos por trás das lentes vermelhas. "Ruiva... Quatro-olhos" despediu-se com um aceno educado de cabeça, retirando um chapéu imaginário.

* * *

Adentraram o enorme escritório do Professor Xavier. Sofisticado, Gambit percebeu, olhando ao redor. Estantes de livros que chegavam até o teto orlavam as paredes laterais. Uma janela de portas dublas, que dava para o jardim, ornamentada por cortinas brancas e rubras. À frente delas havia uma mesa de mogno lustrosa, com duas cadeiras almofadadas para visitas cuja cor combinava com as cortinas. Havia também alguns quadros esparsos em molduras caras e variados itens de decoração de bom-gosto.

"Você sabia que aquele Matisse é falso, não é?" Gambit perguntou, apontando para um quadro de destaque à sua esquerda, e se sentou na cadeira indicada por Xavier, posicionada no outro lado da mesa.

"Está na minha família há duas gerações" Xavier respondeu, sem conseguir esconder a surpresa por inteiro. Não, ele não sabia. Suspirando alto, ele colocou os dedos entrelaçados sobre a mesa antes de perguntar: "A que se deve a sua tão repentina visita?"

Como se se materializassem no ar, cartas surgiram nas mãos de Gambit, mesmo com ele usando mangas curtas. Xavier, por sua vez, não se surpreendeu; em nenhum momento acreditou que o rapaz deixaria suas cartas para trás, fora apenas para acalmar os ânimos de Ciclope.

Gambit disse, sem rodeios: "Digamos que tenho informações sobre um assunto que concerne a todos nós mutantes."

"Conseguiu a minha atenção."

Gambit se recostou na cadeira. Sua expressão era séria enquanto brincava com as cartas em suas mãos. "Sobre uma ameaça" apanhou a pasta em seu colo e a jogou em cima da mesa.

Xavier observou o conteúdo, impressionado. "Confesso que estou, no mínimo, curioso para saber onde conseguiu essas informações, Sr. LeBeau."

"E eu para saber como descobriu o meu nome" ele retrucou, petulante.

"Também tenho minhas fontes" Xavier respondeu, com um sorriso simpático. "Se importaria de me responder?" ele perguntou com sinceridade curiosa.

Gambit suspirou e moveu-se na cadeira, fazendo com que Xavier se interessasse pelos seus movimentos enquanto ganhava tempo. "Digamos que eu fui contratado para... recuperar esses documentos."

"Por quem?"

Gambit deu de ombros. "Não sei. No meu trabalho não se faz perguntas. Tudo que sei é que o meu contratante não é peixe pequeno" ele ia falando enquanto verdades e mentiras se entrelaçavam em uma teia intricada. "Me contatou por meio de um porta-voz todo misterioso, ele era. Não deixou escapar nada. Foi direto ao ponto. Bem, assim que os tive em mãos, não resisti e dei uma espiada. Resumindo, preferi trazer para o senhor, Professor, a entregar nas mãos de quem quer que tenha me contratado. Afinal, reitero, informações como essas nos dizem respeito."

"Fez muito bem, Sr. LeBeau" Xavier disse após uma pausa ponderada, encarando o rapaz com uma expressão difícil de ler.

Gambit arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. "Não tenho tanta certeza. O cachê era bom. Acho que não vou ser pago depois disso."

Xavier o observou com um olhar escrutinador, como se soubesse mais do que revelaria, como se soubesse que dinheiro era a última coisa de que o rapaz precisava, de que aceitara o trabalho simplesmente porque estava entediado. No pouco que conseguiu encontrar sobre Gambit, havia a informação de que a família LeBeau era podre de rica. Fortuna certamente acumulada de forma ilícita.

Xavier continuou: "E o que acha que vai acontecer quando o seu contratante perceber que você não vai lhe entregar a mercadoria como o combinado?"

"Não faço ideia" Gambit respondeu, escorregando o traseiro e ficando mais confortável, com o cotovelo apoiado no braço da cadeira enquanto um ás de espadas passava habilidosamente por entre os seus dedos ágeis.

O canto da boca de Xavier se contorceu em algo que logo se tornaria um sorriso. "Então, gostaria de lhe fazer uma contraproposta. Aceitaria passar um tempo conosco, aqui no Instituto?"

Gambit gargalhou em deboche.

Xavier, entretanto, não se ofendeu. Era exatamente a reação que previra. "O que é tão engraçado?"

O semblante de Gambit era um quadro em branco que simulava o que quer que o fizesse ganhar o jogo. "Não me leve a mal, Professor, mas me imaginar como um dos X-babacas é hilariante. Sem ofensa" ele acrescentou, ainda em deboche dissimulado.

Xavier insistiu, impassivo. "Seria apenas por pouco tempo. Até decidirmos o que fazer com informação tão valiosa."

Gambit pareceu considerar. Umedeceu os lábios enquanto os seus olhos espertos encaravam Xavier, do outro lado da mesa. "Não acho que os seus pupilos aceitariam bem."

Xavier anuiu. "Provavelmente não. Mas essa decisão cabe a mim, eles terão de aceitar. A verdade é que simpatizo com você, Sr. LeBeau."

Gambit deu um sorriso pretencioso. "Tentando me comprar com palavras carinhosas."

Xavier sorriu. "Vejo muito potencial em você, é verdade. Seria um aliado bastante útil."

Gambit fez uma pausa, sopesando os motivos para Xavier insistir no convite. Imaginou que os documentos valiosos que trouxera não eram o suficiente. O Professor claramente achava que poderia obter mais informações sobre sua procedência se mantivesse Gambit por perto, ao mesmo tempo em que tentaria descobrir se ele havia ocultado outras informações. Era sagaz em achar que Gambit não contava toda a verdade.

Xavier segurou o olhar do rapaz, como se o desafiasse a superar seu blefe. Os dois jogavam bem. "Então... aceita a minha proposta?"

"Preciso pensar" Gambit respondeu, coçando o queixo e raspando os dedos na aspereza da barba crescendo, dando mais ênfase ao que dissera.

"Aqui você estará seguro, caso o seu contratante venha a tentar alguma retaliação. Não duvido de que você consiga se virar perfeitamente bem sozinho, mas lembre-se de que enquanto estiver conosco, dentro destes portões, estará seguro."

Gambit duvidava. "Honestamente, tenho lugares pra ficar" era verdade, os LeBeau tinham apartamentos espalhados por toda a parte.

"Devo insistir."

Gambit se cansou de bancar o bonachão e perdeu a sutileza. "O que o senhor vai ganhar com isso?"

Um dos lados da boca de Xavier se contorceu em um esgar de quem havia sido exposto. Resolveu revelar sua mão. "Você me perguntou como eu sabia o seu nome? Bem, fiz uma pesquisa sobre você. Admito que foi extremamente difícil encontrar qualquer informação. O pouco que consegui revelou que devido aos negócios da sua família você tem conexões que poderiam nos ser muito úteis em dias tão difíceis quanto estes."

Gambit sorriu. Estaca começando a apreciar a franqueza do professor. "O senhor deveria ser político, Professor Xavier" ele se moveu na cadeira, estendeu as pernas longas de baixo da mesa e deitou a cabeça nas mãos de dedos entrelaçados. "Mas a questão é... o que _eu_ vou ganhar com isso?"

"O que pretendia ganhar quando trouxe esses documentos tão importantes?"

 _Touché_ , Gambit pensou. O jogo terminaria com Xavier na dianteira. Restavam apenas duas escolhas: revelar suas verdadeiras motivações ou continuar blefando.

"Fiz por puro altruísmo" Gambit respondeu, escolhendo a segunda opção.

Xavier sorriu ao perceber que vencera. "Espero que goste das nossas acomodações" disse, estendendo a mão para o rapaz do outro lado da mesa.

* * *

No caminho de volta ao seu quarto, Vampira notou que o clima de romance havia dado lugar a rostos acabrunhados. Não resistiu e parou para perguntar. "O que que tá pegando?"

Os dois olharam na direção dela. Ciclope abriu a boca para responder, mas então olhando por cima do ombro dela, disse, emburrado: "Por que você mesma não descobre?"

Ela rodou nos calcanhares e deu de encontro com Gambit, vindo na sua direção.

"Mas é muita cara de pau mesmo" ela bradou assim que ele estava a poucos passos dela. "O que você tá fazendo aqui?" indagou em tom de acusação, deitando as mãos em cada lado dos quadris para dar mais ênfase à pergunta.

Gambit não teve tempo de responder, pois Xavier, que vinha logo atrás portando um semblante inquieto, anunciou: "Gambit ficará conosco pelos próximos dias. Vampira, você faria a gentileza de lhe mostrar um dos quartos vagos, sim?" antes mesmo de receber uma afirmativa, ele deu meia-volta e foi em direção do seu escritório, ignorando as reações negativas dos jovens.

Vampira bufou e seguiu em direção às escadas. Gambit apanhou sua mochila e casaco jogados estouvadamente perto do sofá e apertou o passo para alcançá-la.

* * *

Vampira se manteve no mais completo silêncio enquanto subiam as escadas e percorriam o longo corredor. Ela parou repentinamente e abriu a porta de um quarto, apontando para dentro caricaturalmente, ainda sem dizer palavra.

Gambit entrou e depositou a mochila e o casaco sobre a cama, dando uma olhada sutil ao redor. Antes mesmo que se virasse, Vampira se aproximou ameaçadoramente.

"O que você quer aqui?" ela perguntou, entredentes, cruzando os braços em ênfase.

Ele abriu um sorriso largo e cafajeste. "Achei que ia precisar te convencer a entrar."

Ela revirou os olhos, exasperada, e reiterou, desta vez de forma menos ameaçadora. "O que você quer aqui, Gambit?"

"Ajudar" ele respondeu simplesmente.

Ela riu em escárnio. "Claro. Você é sempre cheio de boas intenções."

Suas sobrancelhas juntas mostravam que por um instante ele não havia compreendido o porquê de tanta animosidade, então veio o semblante de compreensão. "Olha, _chère_ , entendo que você tenha ficado chateada pelo que aconteceu em Nova Orleans, mas isso foi há meses. Achei que você já teria me perdoado."

Definitivamente não era o que ela queria ouvir; ainda assim, sem explicação, suas bochechas ganharam um tom rubro. Ela não moveu um músculo. "Como eu iria te perdoar se eu nem lembrava que você existia?"

"Ai!" ele gemeu, colocando a mão sobre o peito em pantomima exagerada.

"O que você veio fazer aqui?"

Notando a seriedade na voz dela, ele deixou a bravata de lado. "A gente pode conversar em outro lugar?"

"Se você tem medo que alguém ouça, pode relaxar. A mansão está vazia."

"Não é isso. Eu só queria um lugar mais aberto" dois minutos e aquelas paredes já o estavam sufocando. Questionou a si mesmo onde estava se metendo, começando a se arrepender de ter aceitado ficar.

Vampira suspirou alto, mas concordou. Sugeriu que fossem caminhar no jardim. O sol estava quente, mas um vento leve soprava e as sombras intermitentes proporcionadas pelas árvores tornavam a caminhada agradável.

Ela sentiu que ele olhava na direção dela, e se encolheu. Gambit tinha o tipo de presença que podia intimidar se você não soubesse como lidar com ele.

"Pode relaxar, _chère_ " ele disse, notando a rigidez do corpo dela, como se esperasse ser atacada. "Não vou te fazer mal" ele garantiu com uma voz branda e afetuosa.

Vampira não disse nada tampouco sua expressão corporal mudou. Ter sido raptada por ele tão facilmente sempre seria a maior vergonha no seu currículo.

"Como você esteve—"

"Corta o papo furado e desembucha" ela disse grosseiramente, interrompendo-o. Não ia deixá-lo usar a sua lábia para desconversar. Estava ciente das táticas que ele usava e se recusava a cair em qualquer uma delas. Ela parou e se voltou para ele, cruzando os braços novamente em um gesto de autoproteção. Fitou-o o rosto desafiadoramente.

Ele também parou, mas não se virou de frente para ela; olhou-a de esguelha, virando o rosto de leve. Fios de cabelo castanho caíram sobre os seus olhos singulares, o que lhe deu um quê pueril e vulnerável.

Vampira sentiu as bochechas corarem, mas recusou-se a recuar. Sem responder, ele voltou a caminhar, a cabeça baixa e mãos nos bolsos dos jeans. Ela suspirou alto e voltou a caminhar do lado dele, imaginando se não seria melhor deixá-lo ali.

A verdade era que o silêncio lhe forneceu tempo para perceber detalhes que ela tentava ignorar. Como o fato de ser a primeira vez que o via sem uniforme. O artigo que usava na cabeça a fizera supor que ele fosse alguns bons anos mais velho do que ela; agora, vendo-o sem a peça, percebia que estivera enganada. Ele tinha apenas dois anos a mais que os dezoito dela. Havia um rosto jovem e bonito por debaixo da peça. Seu cabelo também era mais comprido do que aparentava.

Ela chacoalhou a cabeça e decidiu quebrar o silêncio em uma tentativa desesperava de colocar um basta em seu fluxo de pensamento. "Olha, Gambit—"

Foi a vez dele de interrompê-la. "Eu não sei como te dizer."

A voz afetuosa dele a desarmou. "Dizer o quê?" ela perguntou; sua própria voz perdeu o tom defensivo.

Ele umedeceu os lábios e voltou o rosto para ela, fitando-a diretamente nos olhos. "Por que estou aqui."

Ela sentiu os músculos relaxarem e as pálpebras murcharem. "E por que você está aqui, Gambit?"

Ele ignorou o tom de desprezo ao falar seu nome e continuou. "Porque quero ajudar."

Ela bufou em ceticismo. Brigar era mais fácil que tentar compreender ou achar empatia. "Do mesmo jeito que você ajudou a derrotar Apocalipse?" ela perguntou, sarcasticamente. Ele fechou os olhos com uma careta de pesar, como se tivesse esperanças de que esse assunto não fosse trazido à tona. "Ah, é verdade. Você foi o único que não se deu ao trabalho de aparecer."

Ela fingiu não ver a decepção que tomou conta do semblante dele. "Fiquei preso... em negócios de família" era o mais perto da verdade, sem revelá-la de fato.

Os Clãs dos Ladrões e dos Assassinos estavam em guerra muito antes de ele nascer, há gerações. Após o sequestro de seu pai as coisas deram uma guinada para pior. Não poderia abandonar seu pai e seu irmão naquele momento, e havia outras pessoas que poderiam sair feridas. Durante os primeiros meses desde seu retorno, trabalhara duro para consertar o que pudesse. Enfim, uma trégua foi proposta. Qualquer conflito físico seria punido rigidamente, o que trouxe certa paz durante os últimos meses. Havia então contratos tanto por escrito quanto verbais e de honra. Era mais que conseguiram em décadas.

Ela vira em primeira mão o quão complexo era o relacionamento dele com o pai; ainda assim, recusava-se a sentir empatia por ele. "Negócios mais importantes do que ajudar a salvar a porra do mundo, garanto" ela disse, mais irritadiça do que precisava ser. Nem ela mesma entendia de onde vinha sua exasperação.

Ao invés de seu tom de voz se elevar devido às provocações dela, ele caiu algumas oitavas. "Algumas coisas não são tão simples quanto parecem, Vampira. Desta vez estou aqui para ajudar. Estou tentando... corrigir."

Os olhos dela suavizaram. Suas últimas palavras foram tão intensas que acabaram por desarmá-la. Desconfiava de que ele não se referia inteiramente à sua ausência na batalha contra Apocalipse, mas desta vez optou por não dizer nada.

"Acredito que estamos em perigo" ele revelou; olhos interrogativos se voltaram na direção dele. "Existe alguém... interessado nos X-Men."

"Quem?"

"Não sei exatamente" ele mentiu; tinha de tomar cuidado sobre o quanto poderia revelar. "Eu trouxe informações que podem vir a ajudar."

Ela se recompôs e estreitou os olhos, recusando-se a acreditar nele, pelo simples fato de que não queria acreditar. "Qual é o truque?"

Ele pareceu surpreso. "Não tem truque algum."

"Você quer que eu acredite que você está aqui pra ajudar, sem querer nada em troca?" o cinismo na voz dela o acertou em cheio, como uma bofetada.

Ele estava prestes a retrucar quando entendeu de onde provinha sua animosidade. Ela claramente não havia superado os acontecimentos em Nova Orleans.

Gambit deu um passo à frente, aproximando-se o suficiente para deixá-la desconfortável. Contudo, Vampira também era teimosa e não se deixaria vencer facilmente. Ela não recuou. Para compensar a desvantagem que a aproximação trazia, ela empinou o queixo desafiadoramente e aumentou o aperto dos braços cruzados, aumentando a barreira entre eles. Ela engoliu em seco e prendeu a respiração.

Ele olhou nos olhos dela sem máscaras; seu rosto suave e exposto. "Você pode não acreditar em mim, Vampira, mas quando levei você para Nova Orleans, não menti sobre tudo."

Ela jogou a cabeça para o lado e soltou um som gutural de incredulidade, tentando desesperadamente dissimular a confusão dos seus sentimentos e o arrepio que o olhar dele causou. Ela girou nos calcanhares. Precisava fugir dali antes que acreditasse nas palavras dele.

Gambit, porém, foi ligeiro e a segurou pelo braço, forte o bastante para que ela não escapasse. " _Attends_! Nós precisamos conversar sobre isso" sua voz era firme e enfática.

"Por quê?" ela perguntou com a voz afetada, puxando o braço fora do aperto da mão dele. Sua pouca idade transparecia na sua vontade imatura de fugir e se esconder.

"Porque isso obviamente ainda incomoda você" ela lhe deu as costas e alguns passos resolutos na intenção de deixá-lo. "Você não pode fugir sempre que se sentir ameaçada, Vampira."

Ela estancou, porém não se virou para encará-lo. Permaneceu imóvel, de braços cruzados, olhando para os pés, que brincavam com a grama. Ele se aproximou e esticou o braço para alcançá-la, mas abortou o movimento antes de tocá-la, pois sabia que isso poderia espantá-la.

"Eu te observei durante alguns dias" ele começou tentativo. "Você parecia tão triste. Depois de ouvir a sua conversa com o Noturno sobre deixar a cidade... bem, eu achei que pudesse ajudar."

Ela finalmente se voltou para ele; ainda assim deu um passo para trás, para aumentar a distância entre eles. Novamente ele estava perto demais para o seu conforto, invadindo o seu espaço individual.

"Você me usou" ela disse com tanta amargura que ele sentiu remorso. Sabia que ela havia sido usada por vezes demais, assim como ele. Para a sua vergonha, ele continuou o ciclo, fazendo o mesmo com ela. Os olhos dela ficaram molhados e ela pendeu a cabeça para disfarçar.

" _Oui_. E você me ajudou mesmo assim" ele disse e então parou por um momento.

"Sabe quanta merda eu tive que aturar do Wolverine por ter ajudado você?" a pelota na garganta dela quase a impediu de conseguir dizer.

"Eu só posso imaginar. E eu sinto muito por ter te colocado naquela situação."

Ela bufou e o fitou de soslaio, se odiando por acreditar que o pedido de desculpas soava sincero. Gambit observou o rosto dela e sorriu sem se dar conta. Apenas então percebia o quanto Vampira estava diferente. Os cabelos dela caíam abaixo dos ombros e estavam levemente ondulados – ele imaginou que deveria ser o seu natural. A maquiagem pesada e gótica não estava mais presente; dera lugar a um rosto limpo e saudável. Ele percebeu que os olhos dela eram verdes claros e não acinzentados. Ela tinha cílios longos e escuros e bochechas levemente coradas, acompanhados de lábios grossos e vermelhos, que naquele momento formavam um biquinho adorável. Ele imaginou como um beijo seria o suficiente para desfazê-lo. Ela enrubesceu e voltou o rosto para o outro lado ao notar o olhar de interesse dele.

Gambit saiu do transe e continuou sua linha de raciocínio. "Eu premeditei tudo. Esperava que você me ajudasse, mas não que fosse descobrir os meus planos" ele ofereceu um sorrisinho, mas o rosto dela manteve-se duro. "Se o meu plano tivesse dado certo, eu ia convidar você pra ficar um tempo em Nova Orleans, até você estar preparada para ir embora pra onde bem entendesse" àquela altura ela havia encolhido os ombros e sua postura mostrava o seu desconforto. Ele parou de falar e após alguns instantes ela se voltou para ele, intrigada para saber se ele havia terminado. Mas ele continuou; a voz rouca e doce. "Me enganei em achar que você estava pronta para deixar esta mansão. Mas o seu lugar é aqui."

Vampira ouviu em silêncio, e quando ele terminou, palavras faltaram. Gambit lentamente deu um passo à frente e levantou a mão até o rosto dela. Deitou os dedos no seu queixo, usando o cabelo como escudo, e impulsionou o rosto dela para cima, forçando-a a olhar nos olhos dele. Olhos que brilharam úmidos. A beleza do seu rosto não passou despercebida por ele. Ele nunca a vira tão vulnerável e atraente.

"Nunca quis te magoar, _chère_ " ele murmurou.

Com as pálpebras semicerradas, ela quase acreditou nas palavras dele. Contudo, caiu em si a tempo e afastou o braço dele. Suas feições ganharam uma máscara resoluta. "Não importa mais" ela disse com a voz neutra. Girou nos calcanhares e se afastou dele, sem olhar para trás.

 **xXxXx**

 **Glossário:**

 _Attends! –_ Espera!

 _Oui_ – Sim

* * *

 **N/A:** Espero que gostem.


	3. Cartas na mesa

**xXxXx**

 **T** ão logo achou que saíra da linha de visão de Gambit, Vampira acelerou os passos.

O sol de fim de tarde machucou os seus olhos, o que serviu como pretexto para ela mentir para si mesma de que aquele era o motivo para eles arderem com lágrimas. Seus tênis pisoteavam a grama com pisadas apressadas e descuidadas à medida que ela percorria o caminho mais longo de volta para dentro.

Adentrou a mansão pela porta da cozinha vazia, atravessou o saguão como um raio e subiu as escadas apressadamente, pulando degraus. Fugiu para o consolo do seu quarto, batendo a porta com força e furor. Retirou os tênis e os chutou para um canto, abriu o zíper da jaqueta com mais força que o necessário e a arremessou na cama.

Vampira então estancou e notou que sua respiração era funda e ruidosa. Fechou os olhos e se concentrou para estabilizá-la; conhecia dezenas de exercícios do tipo. Contudo, não conhecia nenhum que a ajudasse a silenciar os próprios pensamentos.

Quando seus batimentos cardíacos descompassados por fim normalizaram, a exemplo de sua respiração, Vampira olhou ao seu redor, com os olhos ainda levemente embaçados. Como se dissimular e mentir para si mesma fossem imprescindíveis, ela buscou alguma distração. Trocou de lugar um ou dois objetos em cima da cômoda, abriu uma gaveta despropositadamente e então fez o mesmo com as portas do armário, como se desesperadamente procurasse por algo que a tirasse de tamanha apreensão. Vampira sequer sabia por que se sentia sufocada e angustiada como se fosse explodir.

Achou que pudesse chutar e quebrar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, para aliviar os ânimos, quando subitamente pareceu perder as forças. Contraditoriamente ao pensamento anterior, ela se deitou na cama e se encolheu numa bola, apertando o travesseiro contra o rosto – gesto que também serviu para secar os seus olhos.

Ainda assim, sua cabeça girava de forma incontrolável e avassaladora, repassando a conversa que tivera com Gambit minutos antes. _Por que ele sempre dizia as coisas certas?,_ ela se indagou. Simplesmente odiava o fato de ele conseguir manipulá-la com tanta facilidade. _É_ _porque ele faz suas mentiras soarem sinceras_ , ela pensou. Durante sua breve conversa, Gambit revelara algo importante para então retirar o foco do assunto em pauta ao fingir que se importava, quando na realidade despejava mentiras sobre ela impiedosamente.

Vampira continuou a apertar o travesseiro, tentando inutilmente abafar os seus pensamentos e a própria voz dentro de sua cabeça quando alguém bateu à porta.

Interiormente agradeceu a trégua, mas exteriormente erigiu sua fachada inabalável. Dessa forma, levantou-se bufando enquanto sua cabeça maquinava algo mal-educado para dizer caso fosse Gambit à porta. Contudo, para o seu alívio, era o seu irmão.

Kurt, assim como Vampira, havia sido um dos poucos jovens a não deixar a mansão durante as férias. Enquanto Vampira não tinha família para a qual voltar, Kurt estava longe demais dos seus pais adotivos para viajar com frequência. Ainda assim, o principal motivo para ter escolhido permanecer na mansão durante aquele verão fora para fazer companhia a Vampira, mesmo que ela preferisse ficar sozinha a maior parte do tempo. Levando tudo em consideração, Kurt sabia que havia feito progresso no seu relacionamento. Com o tempo, ele aprendera a perceber quando Vampira queria ficar sozinha e respeitava seu desejo por privacidade; em contrapartida, quando estava mais receptiva, eles podiam conversar e passar um tempo juntos. Às vezes saíam para comer ou passear em lugares pouco movimentados, aproveitando o gosto mútuo por determinados gêneros musicais; outras vezes permaneciam na mansão jogando conversa fora. Em momentos como aquele ambos percebiam o quanto eram uma família.

As semanas que passaram separados após o _incidente_ com Mística haviam sido de plena aflição. Vampira nunca antes se sentira tão sozinha e desolada. Sabia que havia magoado Kurt profundamente e constantemente se punia dizendo para si mesma que não haveria volta, que ela havia encontrado algo pelo qual Kurt não poderia perdoá-la. Entretanto, não passava de autocomiseração, pois acreditar que não merecia perdão era a sua penitência pelo que havia feito. Não obstante, Vampira havia subestimado o coração bondoso de Kurt. No fim, tudo o que precisaram era de tempo e conversas francas, sem esconder como realmente se sentiam. Assim seu relacionamento se enraizou e desde então não parou de se fortalecer.

"Como foi o passeio?" Vampira perguntou, convidando-o a se sentar ao seu lado na cama. Recostou-se na cabeceira, abraçada ao travesseiro enquanto Kurt se sentou aos pés, com as pernas cruzadas.

Ele sorriu timidamente antes de responder. Contou à irmã, com um sorriso largo no rosto, sobre o passeio com a Amanda Sefton e como as coisas estavam ficando sérias entre eles. O sorriso singelo no rosto de Vampira mostrava o quanto estava contente pelo irmão. Kurt merecia encontrar alguém que o aceitasse por quem ele era, que enxergasse através de sua aparência e percebesse que ele era a pessoa mais gentil e fiel que poderia se ter ao lado. "Você ficou sabendo?" ele então perguntou, mudando de assunto. Seu semblante juvenil de repente tornou-se sóbrio.

Vampira não se fez de desentendida. "Sobre o Gambit? É, eu estava aqui quando ele chegou" ela disse, bufando e rodando os olhos.

Kurt não respondeu, apenas a fitou com solidariedade, um olhar que outrora a teria enfurecido. Contudo, a duras penas, Vampira havia aprendido a aceitar esses sentimentos e encontrar carinho nos olhos do irmão. A sensibilidade e o companheirismo de Kurt eram comoventes. Por ter estado em Nova Orleans durante o desfecho do seu _rapto_ , Kurt era provavelmente um dos poucos que se lembrava do ocorrido. Ao menos, lembrava-se do quanto sabia, pois Vampira nunca revelara o que de fato se sucedera nas horas em que passara com Gambit. Não contou a ninguém sobre as conversas honestas que tiveram tampouco sobre as semelhanças em relação às suas famílias adotivas, muito menos sobre como quase acreditou que havia encontrado alguém que a entendia. Kurt, por sua vez, respeitava a exigência de privacidade da irmã. O fato de ela ter voltado a salvo bastava para ele (o que não excluía a antipatia que acabou por nutrir pelo _cajun_ ).

"E... está tudo bem por você?" ele perguntou, titubeante.

Vampira indicou que sim com a cabeça; fingir que estava tudo bem era sua especialidade. "Eu não me importo. Sério" ela acrescentou após ele não parecer convencido.

Ele sorriu ao acreditar. "O que é que ele está fazendo aqui, afinal?"

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Ele disse que veio ajudar."

"Tá legal" o elfo desdenhou.

"Foi o que eu pensei, Kurt, mas..." ela fez uma pausa, contemplativa. "Ele mencionou alguma coisa sobre ter trazido alguma informação importante. Sei lá... o Professor parece preocupado" Kurt indicou com a cabeça que concordava. "Não acredito que o Gambit esteja dizendo toda a verdade, mas com certeza tem algo que não sabemos."

Kurt anuiu com seriedade. Os dois jovens ficaram em silêncio, imaginando o que poderia ser tão grave a ponto de deixar Xavier tão evidentemente consternado.

Após a conversa ter tomado uma guinada inesperadamente sombria, Kurt e Vampira acharam por bem mudar de ares. Eles então desceram para a cozinha para comer algo, ou melhor dizendo, Kurt os transportou para a cozinha para comer algo. Eles prepararam dois baldes enormes de pipoca e dois copos de refrigerante e seguiram para a sala de estar para assistir a um filme. Levaram alguns minutos até concordarem em um filme de ação e estavam nos primeiros dez minutos quando Jean e Scott passarem por eles.

"Estão a fim de ver um filme com a gente?" o elfo ofereceu, cordialmente.

Scott, com cara de poucos amigos, pareceu não ouvir o convite, mas Jean agradeceu pelo convite, mas respondeu que eles tinham outros planos. Olhando melhor, os dois estavam arrumados para sair. Eles então seguiram para a garagem enquanto Scott resmungava algo incompreensível.

"O que deu nele?" Kurt perguntou para Vampira, assim que estavam novamente sozinhos.

"Acho que tenho um palpite" ela respondeu; contou a Kurt que havia sido o casal que literalmente abrira a porta para Gambit. Nenhum dos dois havia presenciado o confronto entre Gambit e Ciclope, mas desconfiavam de que algo desagradável havia ocorrido para explicar a zanga do líder. Não obstante, eles deixaram o assunto de lado e se concentraram no filme, que se mostrou uma bem-vinda distração para Vampira depois das últimas horas detestáveis.

Ao término do filme, cada um seguiu para o seu quarto, ambos alegando que iam se deitar quando na realidade Kurt passaria as próximas horas pendurado em uma ligação com a namorada enquanto Vampira rolava na cama, entediada. Ela tentou ler e ouvir música, porém não foi capaz de se concentrar em nada tampouco conseguiu pegar no sono. Olhou a hora e, para a sua decepção, ainda eram por volta das 23h.

Vampira gemeu impaciente. No futuro, tentaria se lembrar daquelas noites enfadonhas toda vez que reclamasse da quantidade de treinamentos que o Wolverine impunha. Se Logan estivesse na mansão, não estaria entediada, ela pensou. O mesmo Logan que diria que ela estava sendo covarde. Havia um leque de atividades à sua disposição, mas Vampira preferiu se esconder em seu quarto a correr o risco de esbarrar com Gambit. Sua presença era exasperante, mas ao mesmo tempo, trazia questões que martelavam na cabeça dela.

Em um ímpeto de audácia, Vampira se levantou na intenção de ir confrontar Gambit. Porém, como sempre fazia antes de deixar o quarto, ela conferiu o que vestia e deduziu que havia pele demais exposta. Segurança nunca era demais perto de alguém atrevido e imprudente como Gambit. Assim, ela vestiu um robe por cima da camisola.

Seguiu pelo corredor que levava ao quarto no qual o havia deixado e bateu à porta. Sua postura resoluta e confiante não entregava o fato de que, no fundo, torcia para que ele não estivesse. Infelizmente para ela, Gambit atendeu a porta rapidamente.

Abriu um sorriso largo ao vê-la. "Já está sentindo a minha falta?"

Refreando uma réplica grosseira, ela revirou os olhos e adentrou o quarto sem cerimônias. "Eu quero conversar" disse, sem animosidade, no tom mais neutro que conseguiu empregar.

Ele gesticulou educadamente em direção à cama, o único lugar para se sentar, mas ela fez que não com a cabeça e permaneceu em pé, sempre com os braços cruzados sobre o peito como um escudo.

"Como desejar" ele disse insolentemente, na sua melhor imitação de Westley, antes de se jogar na cama. Cruzou as pernas esticadas e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos com dedos entrelaçadas. O sorriso de patife sobre os lábios. Estava descalço, mas ainda usava a mesma camiseta e jeans de antes.

Contrariada por ele ter aberto um espaço excessivo entre eles, Vampira deu um passo à frente. "A nossa conversa ficou inacabada. Que tipo de informação você trouxe?"

Gambit fez o sorriso murchar e umedeceu os lábios. Demorou propositalmente para responder. Deixou que seus olhos escuros percorressem com interesse o rosto e silhueta da garota. Sorriu maliciosamente ao vê-la enrubescer e pender o rosto; assim, sabia que tinha a vantagem. Contudo, o assunto era delicado demais para ser omitido. "Sobre alguém perigoso que está interessado em nós."

A gravidade na voz dele a fez estremecer. Não era à toa que o Professor parecia tão seriamente preocupado. Ainda assim, ela ponderou sobre a escolha de palavras em _nós_. "Quem?" indagou, mesmo achando que dificilmente obteria uma resposta direta.

Gambit deu de ombros. "Não sei ao certo. Fui contratado para recuperar uns documentos, mas preferi trazê-los para o careca."

"O que esses documentos contêm?" a sobriedade da sua voz não conseguia camuflar por completo a preocupação que as palavras dele implicavam.

Gambit lançou um olhar austero na direção dela e se sentou na cama. "Informações, Vampira" ele disse, por fim. "Do tipo que pode nos preparar caso o pior aconteça" ele então se levantou e foi na direção dela. Vampira deu um passo para trás e ergueu os olhos para o rosto dele. Ela esperou, mas ele não disse mais nada. Irritada por achar que ele mais uma vez brincava com ela, Vampira seguiu para a porta, sem notar que Gambit, na verdade, tomava coragem para contar sobre algo que a afetava diretamente.

"Foi uma grande perda de tempo" ela esbravejou antes de se retirar.

Gambit, por sua vez, deixou-a ir. Fitou a porta fechada e passou os dedos pelos cabelos, como sempre fazia em momentos de aflição. Ele deu alguns passos ansiosos e olhou para baixo, para a mochila que jazia aberta do lado da cama oposto à porta. A mesma mochila que ele arremessara ao chão para esconder quando ouviu batidas na porta. A mesma mochila que continha informações que ele não revelara possuir. Vampira precisava saber, mas ele não sabia como lhe contar.

* * *

De volta ao aconchego e segurança do seu quarto, Vampira decidiu que não permitiria que a presença daquele _cajun_ cretino a incomodasse a ponto de impedi-la de ter uma noite de sono agradável.

Mesmo aborrecida consigo mesma por ter ido procurá-lo e ter voltado sem perguntas respondidas – como seu lado racional a havia alertado que aconteceria –, Vampira se deitou e teimou até que o sono por fim a envolvesse em esquecimento.

Na manhã seguinte, acordou cedo e disposta. Ao escancarar as cortinas, deparou-se com um dia bonito e ensolarado. Ela sorriu satisfeita. Aproveitaria os últimos dias da mansão vazia da melhor forma que poderia: tendo a piscina toda para si.

Festas na piscina eram constantes na mansão, porém não para Vampira. Por sua pele ser venenosa (como ela descrevia) e apresentar risco constante a ela e aos demais, a decisão mais acertada era a de se abster daquele tipo de confraternização. Uma opção seria vestir algo que a cobrisse literalmente dos pés a cabeça, mas Vampira detestava muletas. Se ela não poderia fazer algo tão trivial quanto vestir um biquíni, então não acharia outra forma.

O único improviso aceitável para Vampira ocorreu em duas ocasiões quando ela fugira para a piscina durante a madrugada. Os mais jovens eram proibidos de deixar os arredores da mansão sem permissão durante a noite, mas Vampira não achou que escapulir para se refrescar seria um crime, pois tecnicamente ainda estaria dentro da propriedade. A verdade era que se alguém chegou a vê-la, não se importou. Contudo, o maior empecilho em tornar suas saídas noturnas mais frequentes era o fato de que seus dias eram bastante ocupados. Muitas vezes Vampira caía na cama e adormecia de pronto devido ao cansaço de estudos e treinamentos. Nos fins de semana, quando não havia toque de recolher, os recrutas permaneciam acordados até tarde, e Vampira não gostaria que a vissem lá fora.

Por tudo isso, aquele dia se mostrava o candidato perfeito para se passar na piscina. Vampira sabia que o irmão estaria o dia todo fora com a namorada enquanto os pombinhos, Scott e Jean, passariam cada minuto presos um no outro a exemplo das semanas anteriores.

Vampira vestiu um biquíni, canga e óculos de sol, embebeu-se de protetor solar e seguiu para a enorme – e vazia – piscina do Instituto. Contudo, sua paz de espírito durou apenas alguns passos, pois ainda no corredor, ouviu o seu nome e pisadas a alcançando.

"Quem deixou você andar solto pela mansão, hein?" ela perguntou irritada, sem diminuir o passo.

Gambit não se intimidou; era exatamente a reação que esperava. Irritá-la era fácil e divertido demais. "Estou desesperadamente precisando de companhia. Me senti tão solitário naquele quarto" ele disse em tom exageradamente dramático.

Vampira revirou os olhos; estava se tornando hábito na presença dele. Ela acelerou. "Vai encher o saco de outro, Gambit."

Ele apertou o passo e a alcançou novamente. "Não tem mais ninguém aqui, tirando o casal ternura, mas eu não quero pagar de vela" alegou, queixosamente. "Posso acompanhar você?"

"Não!"

"Por que não?"

Ela estancou e se voltou para ele, colocando o indicador no peito dele ameaçadoramente. "Porque eu nunca tenho aquela droga de piscina só pra mim. Hoje eu vou ter" ela sabia que os recrutas logo voltariam, portanto não teria muitas outras chances como aquela. Ela então voltou a caminhar, ingenuamente acreditando que tinha vencido.

* * *

À beira da piscina, sentindo o sol penetrar a sua pele prazerosamente, Vampira se despiu da canga e se deitou para tomar banho de sol. Fechou os olhos e sentiu a consciência lhe escapar ao perceber que estava prestes a cochilar.

Pouco mais de dez minutos haviam transcorrido quando ela ficou novamente alerta ao ouvir passos se aproximarem. Passos propositalmente barulhentos e pesados. Com o canto dos olhos ela viu Gambit se aproximando. Acompanhou-o com os olhos estreitados por debaixo dos óculos de sol, imaginando o que ele faria para provocá-la. Ela fechou os olhos em uma tentativa de ignorá-lo, mas sua curiosidade venceu. Ele estava aprontando alguma e talvez ela pudesse descobrir, passando despercebida sob os seus óculos escuros.

Gambit parou a poucos metros dela e tratou de retirar a camiseta vagarosamente, olhando na direção dela para ter certeza de que ela o observava. Apesar de os óculos escuros impedirem que ele visse para onde os seus olhos estavam voltados, Gambit sabia que estavam na sua direção, pois o corpo dela havia visivelmente se retesado enquanto os seus lábios formavam uma linha reta. Gambit esticou os braços acima da cabeça e espreguiçou-se prazerosamente, contraindo os músculos das costas e do abdômen. Despiu-se dos shorts com um sorrisinho satisfeito que mal conseguia disfarçar. Vampira virou o rosto corado para o outro lado, querendo ignorar a sua presença. Jurou para si mesma que não deixaria a provocação dele exasperá-la. Contudo, sua determinação minguou no momento em que Gambit inesperadamente pulou para dentro da piscina, arremessando respingos certeiros sobre ela.

"Filho da—" mas seu xingamento foi interrompido pelas gargalhadas exultantes dele. Vampira se sentou e retirou os óculos escuros, enfurecida. Então, em um momento de clareza, percebeu que só poderia competir com ele se entrasse no seu jogo; talvez assim ele se cansasse e perdesse a graça para ele. Mudando de tática ela se pôs de pé, com as mãos na cintura. "Você chama isso de salto, Gambit?" ela disse desafiadoramente e seguiu para o trampolim mais alto.

Gambit assistiu ao movimento dos quadris dela com interesse. Reparou na curva acentuada da cintura dela, no tamanho perfeito dos seus seios e suas pernas longas. O que havia debaixo do uniforme dela era melhor do que ele havia imaginado. _Quantas outras facetas ela poderia ter?_ , ele se indagou.

Dez metros acima da água, Vampira respirou fundo ao se posicionar. Sem hesitar ela saltou e caiu com o corpo perfeitamente ereto, a exemplo de tantas outras vezes quando era menina. Durante a infância, Vampira adorava fugir para o rio e nadar durante horas.

Àquela altura, Gambit havia saído da água e a esperava na beira da piscina. "Nada mal" ele disse ao se agachar quando ela se aproximou.

"Você gostou, gatinho?" ela perguntou com o sotaque tão genuíno como se nunca tivesse passado um dia sequer fora do Mississippi. O sorrisinho travesso sobre os lábios, contudo, não era tão dissimulado quanto ela gostaria de acreditar.

Gambit a observou por um instante. _Uma garota como aquela poderia fazê-lo perder a cabeça_ , ele pensou. "Não só do salto" murmurou, por fim, oferecendo a mão para ajudá-la a sair da água.

Boquiaberta, Vampira encarou a sua mão estendida e então o seu rosto. "Os meus poderes..." ela balbuciou. "Eu não posso..." tentou dizer, mas engasgou.

O rosto dele estava plácido e transparente. "Talvez não me machuque" e ele sabia que era mentira. Ainda assim, dizê-lo se mostrou irresistível. Fizera-o esquecer momentaneamente o que o havia trazido à mansão. Indagou-se seriamente por que nunca a havia enxergado verdadeiramente.

Vampira fechou a cara ao notar a forma insondável com que ele a observava. Fê-la se sentir nua e exposta – fato este que nada tinha a ver com estar vestindo biquíni. Ele falou como se não soubesse o que o simples toque da sua pele era capaz de fazer, como se fosse um jogo. Transtornada, Vampira afundou e nadou para longe dele o mais rápido que foi capaz. Subiu pelo lado oposto a ele e fugiu apressadamente, apanhando uma toalha no caminho.

Retornou para o refúgio do seu quarto, e novamente desejou esquecer.

Deixaria o quarto apenas na próxima manhã.

* * *

Um rosnado audível e irado e familiar veio da cozinha, e Vampira apertou o passo, ansiosa.

"Logan, oi" ela disse com entusiasmo, feliz em vê-lo após três semanas afastado.

"Agora não, _Stripes_ " ele retrucou raivoso, sem sequer olhar na direção dela e deixou a cozinha tempestivamente.

"Não liga, Vampira" Jean disse em tom consolador. Vampira se serviu uma xícara de café e se sentou à mesa, em silêncio. Jean continuou. "Ele foi rude comigo e com o Scott também" este confirmou com a cabeça. "Mas se o Logan não quer falar nem com você, que é a favorita dele, então deve ser realmente sério."

Vampira segurou uma careta. Sabia que Jean ter dito que ela era a favorita não era provocação e conseguiu deixar o comentário de lado. Vinha se condicionando a ser mais tolerante em relação à garota, mesmo que sua aparente perfeição a irritava até os ossos. Após sua quedinha por Scott ter minguado sem deixar resquícios, Vampira percebeu que parte de sua antipatia por Jean se devia à óbvia conexão que possuía com Scott.

A sua juventude não a permitia compreender a fonte de sua paixonite pelo colega X-Men. No futuro próximo, ao olhar para trás com outros olhos, Vampira perceberia que o que sentira por Ciclope nada mais era que afeto por ele ter sido o primeiro a aceitá-la como um deles. Havia também o fato de que se identificava com Ciclope em relação aos seus poderes, pois ambos não tinham controle sobre suas habilidades e precisavam recorrer a fatores externos para contê-los. Enquanto Ciclope usava óculos de quartzo, Vampira usava luvas.

Claramente, ao passo em que ambos possuíam restrições, Ciclope poderia levar uma vida relativamente normal, mesmo que em vermelho, com todo o resto que Vampira não poderia ter. Suas luvas não eram apenas proteção, mas também simbólicas, pois representavam seu distanciamento forçado do resto do mundo. Havia muito o que Vampira não podia fazer. Ser privada do gesto humano mais banal e imprescindível a moldava para uma existência solitária.

"Logan está sempre de mau-humor" Vampira comentou casualmente dando um gole cauteloso no café quente.

"Só que desta vez nós sabemos por quê" Scott resmungou.

O motivo para o mau-humor de Logan chegou instantes depois.

" _Bonjour_ " Gambit cumprimentou ao adentrar a cozinha.

Nenhum dos três presentes olhou na direção dele por alguns instantes, então Jean, sem conseguir refrear sua natureza simpática, respondeu com um bom-dia e um sorriso, mesmo que meio murcho.

"Como funciona o café da manhã por aqui?" ele perguntou, sem arrogância, apenas em uma tentativa um tanto fajuta de quebrar o gelo. Gambit não esperava ser acolhido e se unir aos X-Men, porém sabia como era viver em constante hostilidade, e queria evitar o clima nocivo durante sua breve estada na mansão. O fato de ter antagonizado Ciclope, o líder, no momento em que entrou pela porta não pesava ao seu favor, mas não podia se mudar a natureza, ele bem sabia.

"Vamos, Jean. Estamos atrasados" disse Scott ao se levantar.

"Pode se servir" Jean disse a Gambit antes de se retirar apressada com o namorado.

Tendo sido deixada sozinha com ele, Vampira se focou no que havia à sua frente. Entornou a xícara de leve e observou o fundo dela com atenção, como se o formato da borra fosse fascinante. Em nenhum momento olhou na direção de Gambit. Agradeceu silenciosamente por Kurt não estar ali para vê-la, pois, ao contrário do que dissera ao irmão, estava sim incomodada com a presença de Gambit. Talvez ela fosse mais rancorosa do que gostaria de admitir. E, principalmente, estava furiosa por ele ter estragado sua privacidade na piscina no dia anterior.

Assim que Gambit pisou na cozinha, ela achou que seria bombardeada com perguntas e comentários inoportunos, contudo, Gambit permaneceu em silêncio após o casal ter se retirado. Ele apanhou uma xícara de café na cafeteira e se sentou a três cadeiras de distância dela. Sem querer parecer apressada em fugir, Vampira terminou o seu café sem pressa e se levantou para sair. Parou na porta e se voltou para ele.

"Um conselho, Gambit. Se eu fosse você não ficava rondando pela mansão. O Logan está furioso e doido pra descontar em você" ela disse, sem querer se indagar por quê dirigiu a palavra a ele.

"Então o Logan e você vão ter que aceitar a minha presença aqui por enquanto."

Naquele momento, ela não soube compreender o tom dele, tampouco se esforçou para tanto. Apenas mais tarde, mesmo contra a sua própria vontade, Vampira se lembraria de como as palavras de Gambit careceram do habitual tom arrogante ou desafiador. A inusitada neutralidade na voz dele escondia algo mais fundo; talvez mais melancolia do que qualquer outra coisa. Ela considerou que Gambit não estivesse confortável naquele ambiente em meio à hostilidade e caras feias.

Por correlação, Vampira inevitavelmente se lembrou do quão difícil foram os seus primeiros dias no Instituto. De como ninguém acreditou em suas intenções depois de suas poucas semanas com a Irmandade. Do quão custoso e doloroso fora para ela conquistar a confiança dos X-Men. E mesmo uma vez conquistada, ela ainda se culpava e achava que talvez não a merecesse. Havia sido consideravelmente mais fácil para Piotr, com sua revelação de que Magneto ameaçara sua família. A única desculpa que Vampira tinha para ter se juntado à Irmandade era afirmar que havia sido um erro. Perguntou-se qual seria a desculpa de Gambit, e se ele havia aceitado aquele serviço para fugir do pai. Um traço de compaixão entristeceu os olhos dela, mas Vampira não deixaria sentir simpatia por Gambit, pois se permitisse, ele logo lhe daria outra rasteira.

"Tolerar" ela disse ao invés de qualquer outra coisa. "Tolerar é a palavra certa" e lhe deu as costas dizendo para si mesma que havia saído por cima e não que fugira para não ver a expressão que suas palavras e indiferença causaram.

* * *

Poucas horas após o retorno de Wolverine – de uma rara viagem pessoal e reservada, da qual ele objetou ser arrancado prematuramente –, o Fera também retornou às pressas da casa de seus pais. Hank, ao contrário de Logan, não rejeitou encurtar suas férias, pois, por mais que tivesse alcançado paz de espírito – ou, ao menos, conformismo – em relação à sua transformação física, o assunto ainda era delicado para a sua família. Tempestade, por sua vez, passara alguns dias na cidade com Evan, assim, retornou antes de seus colegas, tão logo fora convocada por Xavier.

"Sinto muito por tê-los chamado assim tão abruptamente. Contudo, temo que o caso em questão seja de extrema urgência e importância" disse Xavier assim que adentrou seu escritório, onde o trio já estava reunido. "Prometo esclarecer logo toda e qualquer dúvida pertinente ao porquê desta reunião" continuou ao se deparar com rostos inquisitivos. "Para tanto, preciso da compreensão de vocês a respeito da presença de Gambit aqui conosco" completou, antecipando a próxima pergunta de Logan, que apenas grunhiu em resposta.

Sem delongas, Xavier lhes entregou a pasta que Gambit havia trazido consigo. O resultado foram três rostos chocados; um deles por reviver traumas passados por meio do conteúdo daquelas dezenas de páginas.

Xavier lhes deu tempo para ler, analisar e compreender do que se tratava. Ele próprio passara os últimos dois dias lendo e relendo cada linha, cada palavra. Observando de perto cada foto e esboço. Obcecado em esmiuçar as páginas de cabo a rabo, sem permitir que nada lhe passasse despercebido. Com um pouco de atenção, poder-se-iam notar as olheiras e o cansaço que o Professor então se esforçava para esconder.

Os três veteranos folhearam as páginas com enojo e estupefação. Páginas e mais páginas de fotos cruéis, desenhos, anotações à mão, passo a passo de procedimentos impensáveis e sofrimento inominável frutos de uma mente curiosa e doentia. Registros, alguns antigos, datando de décadas anteriores. Fotos gráficas de autópsias e experimentos tão cruéis que rivalizavam os nazistas. Havia também um diário com relatos detalhados de experimentos.

Minutos mais tarde e Wolverine assustou a todos ao empurrar a cadeira para trás com um estrondo. Ele se levantou e, com a respiração descompassada, se dirigiu para o outro lado da sala. Logan, de quem se esperaria ser o homem mais resistente à violência, não conseguiu suportar a familiaridade, pois o pouco que viu foi o suficiente para fazê-lo compreender.

"Foi o Gambit quem trouxe?" perguntou Ororo, sem conseguir evitar cobrir a boca com a mão. Xavier indicou que sim. "Como ele conseguiu?" ela perguntou, mesmo tendo um palpite, pois estava familiarizada com a existência furtiva do Clã dos Ladrões de Nova Orleans. Estando presente durante o resgate de Vampira em Nova Orleans, Ororo ligou os pontos e deduziu corretamente o envolvimento de Gambit com o Clã. Fato que ao invés de fazê-la repudiá-lo, acabou por criar certa simpatia em relação ao jovem _cajun_.

O Professor lhes contou o que havia sido informado por Gambit. Como ele fora contratado para recuperar aqueles documentos e, ao invés de entregá-los para o seu contratante, os trouxera para o Instituto. Nenhum deles estava de fato convencido das boas intenções de Gambit, mas admitiam que, mesmo com vários trechos omitidos, sua história era coerente.

Por mais improvável que pudesse parecer, Logan foi o primeiro a acreditar que Gambit contara a verdade, ao menos sobre o que havia contado.

"Eu reconheço esse lugar" Logan disse. Os três rostos se voltaram para ele, assustados, após o cortante silêncio dos últimos minutos. Ele voltou a se aproximar e se sentou com os cotovelos sobre a mesa. Ele hesitou, não querendo contar, mas viu ser necessário. "Estive lá mais de uma vez. Na primeira, o suficiente para ter feito parte de algo parecido com isso," referia-se aos documentos sobre a mesa. Os presentes sentiram arrepios desagradáveis "outra mais recentemente quando o destruí. O responsável ter contratado alguém para reaver algo tão _valioso_ em meio à destruição... se querem saber, faz sentido. Tenho certeza de que é legítimo, o que não significa que aquele _cajun_ mau-caráter não possa estar escondendo algo e esperando o momento de maior lucro."

"De qualquer forma" disse Ororo, "o rapaz fez o certo em trazer para nós" Wolverine grunhiu. Essa dinâmica se tornaria recorrente no futuro, com Ororo defendendo Gambit e Wolverine não querendo admitir que ela estava certa.

"A questão é que" disse Xavier "temos de decidir o quanto contaremos aos jovens."

"Os recrutas não devem saber" disse Hank, saindo do torpor no qual as imagens grotescas haviam lhe afundando. "Eles são jovens demais."

Logan discordou. "Eles têm que saber. Têm que estar preparados para o pior."

"Eles ainda não têm participação em missões perigosas, ainda estão em treinamento" Hank contra-argumentou. "E vou fazer de um tudo para que permaneça assim por o mais longo tempo possível."

"Os mantendo na ignorância?" Logan retrucou.

"Mantendo sua inocência" Hank respondeu, com o sorriso gentil que era sua marca registrada.

"Concordo que os recrutas não devem saber" disse Ororo.

Xavier assentiu. "Concordo. Os mais velhos, em contrapartida, então ansiosos e sedentos por algum esclarecimento. Jean, Ciclope, Noturno e Vampira sabem da presença de Gambit, portanto apenas a srta. Pryde está ausente, porém já pedi para que retornasse alguns dias antes do previsto. Assim, o primeiro grupo de X-Men também saberá de tudo o que dispusemos. Eles farão parte disso tanto quanto nós" os outros concordaram, mesmo que Xavier não viesse a cumprir essa promessa.

Kitty Pryde chegou naquela mesma tarde, assim, uma nova reunião foi convocada para a noite, após o jantar. A reunião também incluiria Gambit. Xavier esperava que esclarecimentos sobre sua presença seriam essenciais e pudessem acalmar os ânimos.

* * *

Gambit abriu a porta do seu quarto segurando a toalha de banho parcamente enrolada na cintura com um sorriso que era sarcástico e convidativo ao mesmo tempo.

Jean, do outro lado da porta, conseguiu esconder a surpresa da casualidade com que Gambit atendera a porta, e soube lidar acertadamente com a autoconfiança opressiva que Gambit exalava. Algo tão diferente de Ciclope, ela pensou. Contudo, Jean era muito perceptiva e notou que parte da confiança de Gambit era uma forma de manipulação, na qual Jean era esperta o suficiente para não se deixar cair.

"A reunião começa em dez minutos então o Professor mandou chamar você" ela anunciou. "Vejo que ele fez bem" acrescentou.

Gambit sorriu. "Tenho que estar apresentável, _n'est-ce pas_?"

"Em dez minutos" ela disse ao lhe dar as costas.

O sorriso de Gambit aumentou ao notar que a garota ruiva não havia sido afetada por ele.

* * *

Gambit chegou à sala de reuniões fazendo ruídos propositais – algo difícil para alguém como ele, que havia sido treinado a vida inteira para fazer o oposto. Foi recebido com rostos impacientes e bravios.

"Podem relaxar" ele disse em tom debochado e movimentos expansivos. "Estou aqui."

"Está atrasado" disse o Professor. Dez minutos não era um atraso tão grave, contudo, era evidente que o _cajun_ se atrasara propositalmente, como se fizesse questão de ter a antipatia de todos.

"Ninguém me disse onde a tal sala de reunião ficava" ele se defendeu. Aproveitara o atraso forjado para dar uma espiada na mansão depois que o dia anterior não havia sido o suficiente para tanto. Saber que todos estavam em uma única sala lhe forneceu mais privacidade.

Gambit puxou uma cadeira e se sentou confortavelmente, estudando a sala no processo. A mesa era comprida e retangular, havendo oito cadeiras de cada lado e mais uma em cada ponta. Gambit se sentou na ponta oposta a Xavier, como se estivesse sendo interrogado – o que não estava tão longe da verdade. À esquerda de Xavier, respectivamente, estavam Tempestade, Wolverine, Vampira, Lince-negra e Noturno conquanto à direita estavam Fera, Ciclope e Jean. Deste modo, havia cinco lugares vazios à esquerda de Gambit e três à sua direita. Ele não achou que seria uma boa ideia se sentar mais próximo dos X-Men e achava que eles concordariam. Gambit não era um deles tampouco era bem-vindo. Lançou um olhar furtivo na direção de Vampira, seis cadeiras de distância, e então voltou os olhos vermelhos para o outro lado da mesa.

"O senhor fará as honras, Professor?" ele perguntou.

Xavier assentiu, desconsiderando a insolência de Gambit. "Acredito que todos vocês estejam curiosos, não apenas sobre o motivo desta reunião, mas também sobre a presença de Gambit" recebeu alguns murmúrios afirmativos em resposta, que diziam maior respeito ao primeiro motivo. Acolher um mutante que já esteve do outro lado não era sem precedentes. Vampira era o caso mais antigo. Avalanche em algum momento havia sido acolhido pelo tempo que quis permanecer. Mais recentemente havia também Colossus, que vinha se adaptando de forma irreprovável. Dias mais tarde quando voltasse da Rússia, juntar-se-ia ao grupo original como se sempre tivesse sido parte dele. Com tudo incluído, a presença de Gambit não surpreendia por si só, a não ser pelo fato de ele não parecer ser alguém que gostaria de fazer parte dos X-Men.

Gambit correu os olhos pelos rostos. Havia graus diferentes de frustração. Tempestade era uma das poucas a olhar em sua direção e a única sem animosidade, isto é, até Kitty lhe lançar um olhar e lhe oferecer um sorriso sem dentes. Vampira tinha a cara fechada e olhava para as próprias mãos sobre a mesa.

Xavier continuou, indo direto ao ponto. "Gambit trouxe informações preocupantes sobre o nosso futuro. Anotações de diário. Dezenas de páginas sobre experimentos em mutantes, em sua maior parte, com descrições gráficas e grotescas e fotos reais, algumas datando de décadas atrás. O que nos leva a acreditar que estamos correndo grande perigo. Perigo real" o Professor fez uma pausa para dar o tempo para a ficha cair. Ele lançou um olhar na direção de Jean para ter certeza de que a pupila estava bem. O rosto dela estava lívido. Xavier também sentia o desespero crescente e a agonia opressiva na sala. Porém, ainda havia mais por vir. "Fomos mencionados" este último comentário fez com que vários olhos se voltassem arregalados para Xavier. "Nos documentos mais recentes, que datam de poucos meses, a existência dos X-Men é descoberta e documentada."

"Quem é o responsável?" perguntou Jean, com a voz levemente trêmula.

"Não sabemos" respondeu Xavier, sabendo que essa verdade era a parte mais assustadora.

Jean então se voltou para Gambit. Ele fugiu do olhar inquisitivo dela, mas a garota insistiu. "Como você conseguiu documentos tão importantes, Gambit?"

"Eu fui contratado para recuperá-los, mas, por causa do conteúdo, não os entreguei."

Vampira arquejou baixo e inconscientemente voltou os olhos na direção de Gambit, que parecia tão distante, isolado ao final da mesa. Seu coração apertou. Indagou-se se havia se precipitado ao tê-lo acusado tão incisivamente. Achara que o que Gambit havia lhe contado no dia anterior não passava de mentiras. Todavia, se era mesmo verdade, sem tramoias ou trapaças, então Gambit se colocava em risco ao se envolver com os X-Men. Havia mais em relação a ele do que olhos cínicos conseguiam ver. Havia muito mais do que ele permitia mostrar.

"O que faremos, Professor?" perguntou Ciclope. Sua voz saiu embargada; nunca sentira a garganta tão repentinamente seca. "Quer dizer, como podemos enfrentar algo, alguém que não conhecemos?"

"Manteremos nossos olhos abertos" ele respondeu, esquivando-se. "Melhoraremos ainda mais a segurança, intensificaremos os treinamentos e, principalmente, trabalharemos em equipe."

"Precisam ser cautelosos" Gambit disse. Todos os olhos se voltaram na sua direção quando sua voz ecoou estridente e grave no silêncio. "Andar sempre em grupos de três ou mais, evitar lugares muito afastados e desconhecidos. Ficar atento a qualquer indício de que possam estar sendo seguidos ou vigiados. Eu posso ajudar nessa parte" ele ofereceu e então se calou. Quando seus olhos caíram sobre o rosto visivelmente surpreso de Vampira, ela o virou rapidamente.

"Precisamos investigar" disse Wolverine, pronunciando-se pela primeira vez. Então se voltou para Gambit. "Desembucha, _cajun_. Sei que você sabe mais do que está revelando."

"Não sei de mais nada" ele mentiu. "Mas posso ajudar na investigação. Rastrear de volta à fonte para que ao menos tenhamos um norte, um lugar por onde começar."

Sua sugestão foi bem-recebida e pouco depois a reunião encerrada.

De volta à sua cama, Gambit brincava com uma carta de baralho, que se curvava a cada movimento dos seus dedos ágeis, parecendo deslizar entre eles. Seus olhos fixos em um ponto qualquer, pois seus pensamentos estavam em outro lugar.

Ponderava se tomara a decisão certa ao não despejar tudo o que sabia sobre os X-Men, pois chegara à conclusão de que haveria mais dúvidas que agradecimento.

Assim sendo, Gambit ajudaria nas investigações e revelaria o que sabia gradualmente, de modo a fazê-los acreditar que acabara de encontrar mais informações. Havia desperdiçado duas semanas enquanto teve os documentos em sua posse. Assim, Gambit sabia que deveria se apressar.

 **xXxXx**

 **Glossário:**

 _Bonjour_ \- Bom dia

 _N'est-ce pas -_ Não é mesmo?

* * *

 **N/A:** Obrigada a GreatesChange por estar me ajudando muito com a revisão dos textos.


	4. Verdade em meio a mentiras

**xXxXx**

 **O** surgimento de informações sobre um perigo inominável pairava acima das cabeças dos X-Men, trazendo inquietude e aflição para o cerne do Instituto. Para onde se olhava, havia rostos preocupados com o que poderia estar à sua espera. O fato da ameaça ser apenas sentida e sabida tornava a situação ainda mais desoladora. Por não ser concreta, causava um medo primitivo como se pudesse sair das sombras para atacar a qualquer momento. Manter suas mentes ocupadas em busca de pistas servia como único consolo. Consolo este que viria apenas com o amanhecer do dia seguinte, pois a noite após o encerramento da reunião se mostrou sombria e longa.

Vampira mal conseguira dormir, a exemplo dos demais, como descobriria mais tarde. Não houve reposição de energias naquela noite; ao contrário, acordou ainda mais cansada e com a cabeça pesada. Ela havia passado a hora posterior à reunião na companhia de Kitty e Kurt. Entretanto, o trio permanecera em silêncio a maior parte do tempo, fazendo apenas comentários pontuais.

Contudo, a alvorada trouxe um novo vigor, como lhe era característico. Vampira se espreguiçou ao deixar a cama e abriu as cortinas e a porta que dava para a varanda. Sentiu a brisa da manhã no seu rosto e o calor que se aproximava. Ao longe, avistou o enorme portão duplo da mansão se abrir e uma moto passar rapidamente, com um casaco marrom esvoaçando.

Vampira soltou um suspiro desanimado. Massageou o canto dos olhos com o indicador e o polegar, sentindo uma dor de cabeça se formando. Seguiu para o banheiro para lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes. Evitou olhar o seu reflexo cansado no espelho, porém cedeu e encarou o confronto inevitável. Ela odiava como Gambit a fazia se sentir confusa e frustrada.

Tendo a cabeça desanuviada, ela repassou as interações que tivera com Gambit, em uma tentativa de pôr ordem ao que sentia, pois finalmente admitiu que a presença dele trazia à tona um turbilhão de sentimentos confusos.

Ela se indagou como conseguiria encontrar a verdade em meio a tantas mentiras que ele certamente contava. Ou será que estava sendo injusta? No desfecho de sua _aventura_ em Nova Orleans, ela mesma admitira que Gambit havia feito a coisa errada pelos motivos certos. Então de onde vinha o rancor e a animosidade que sentia por ele?

Vampira encarou o seu reflexo pálido com gravidade e prometeu que seria sincera consigo mesma. Sua ponderação levou à conclusão que ela negava mesmo a conhecendo desde o início. Não era o que ele havia feito ou de que lado estava. Era como ele a fazia se sentir. Havia compreensão entre eles, experiências semelhantes que os aproximavam.

Sua raiva deveria ser voltada contra si mesma e não contra ele, pois Gambit nunca prometeu que voltaria. A carta de baralho depositada em sua mão havia sido seu derradeiro gesto de despedida. Para ela, voltar com os X-Men fora um alívio e, ao mesmo tempo decepcionante, pois Vampira desejava de ter passado mais tempo com Gambit, na familiaridade do ambiente, envolta em tudo o que ele a fazia lembrar.

Ela, porém, aceitara as coisas como eram e enxergou que Gambit estivera certo – o seu lugar era de fato com os X-Men. Porquanto, guardara a única lembrança física daquele dia em uma gaveta e enterrara as memórias profundamente rumo ao esquecimento. Mas então ele retornou, trazendo consigo toda a confusão de sentimentos, forçando-a a desenterrar e enfrentar o que sentia. E a resposta era que ela não sabia.

* * *

Na cozinha, Vampira se sentou para tomar café, sozinha. A dupla Kitty e Kurt passou por ali, atabalhoadamente apanhou algo para comer no caminho para escola e saiu com um tchau. Vampira lhes desejou boa aula com um sorrisinho fraco.

Após terminar o seu café da manhã sem pressa, Vampira seguiu para a Sala de Perigo onde toda terça-feira àquele horário tinha treinamento individual com Logan. Contudo, após quarenta minutos de atraso, Vampira entendeu que Logan não apareceria. Decepcionada, ela perguntou por Logan e foi informada de que ele não estava na mansão. Daquela forma, seguiu para a academia e permaneceu por lá por pouco mais de uma hora.

O dia transcorreu monótona e lentamente, até que, no fim da tarde, Vampira conseguiu encontrar Logan. Ele ia em direção à garagem quando ela o chamou. Logan girou nos calcanhares, com um resmungo. Vampira tinha os braços cruzados e uma expressão brava de deboche no rosto.

"Será que você não se esqueceu de nada não, Logan?

Ele a encarou por alguns segundos até entender. "Foi mal, _Stripes_. Vamos ter que cancelar nossos encontros individuais por enquanto. Estou dando um pulo aqui e já vou ter que sair de novo" ele voltou a caminhar e ela o seguiu.

"É por causa das informações sobre nós?"

Ele indicou que sim. "Estou investigando."

"Será que eu posso ajudar?" ela perguntou, de um modo anormalmente tímido, como se pressentisse a resposta negativa.

Ao chegarem à garagem, Logan parou e se voltou para ela. Ele sempre ia direto ao ponto: "Não tem nada que você possa fazer por enquanto" subiu na moto e se foi.

* * *

O Professor Xavier levantou os olhos dos papéis há pouco jogados à sua frente e encarou o rosto sisudo de Gambit com perplexidade. Em pé, do outro lado da mesa do escritório de Xavier, o rapaz não disse nada. "Conseguiu tudo isso em menos de dois dias?" indagou o professor, abismado.

Gambit apenas deu de ombros. "Tenho minhas fontes."

Aliviado pelo progresso, Xavier não questionou mais.

A verdade era que as informações que Gambit agora revelava haviam sido coletadas dois meses antes. Mesmo seu pai tendo o obrigado a aceitar o serviço aparentemente simples de recuperação de documentos, Gambit se recusara a fazê-lo às cegas. Em sua investigação a respeito do contratante, encontrou apenas um nome: Nathaniel Essex, uma figura obscura e sorrateira, que raramente deixava rastros ou pontas soltas. O maior progresso que Gambit conseguira foi ligar o nome a um geneticista de dois séculos atrás. _Imortal_? ele escrevera nas suas anotações sobre o homem. Anotações estas que Xavier agora lia boquiaberto.

"O senhor já ouviu esse nome antes, Professor?"

Xavier chacoalhou a cabeça de maneira negativa. "Vou contatar Logan imediatamente e pedir para que ele mude o foco da investigação e vá à procura de mais informações a respeito deste tal Essex."

Gambit assentiu, porém concluiu incisivamente: "Não há muito mais o que encontrar a respeito de Essex" o _cajun_ fez uma pausa ponderada antes de continuar. "Mas há muita informação sobre alguém conhecido como Sinistro" ele sentiu um arrepio gelado e agourento subir pela a espinha. "Acredito que eles sejam a mesma pessoa."

* * *

A última coisa que Vampira queria era ser o terceiro elemento do casal inseparável formado pela doce Jean Grey e o destemido Scott Summers. Entretanto, como havia sido o casal que se aproximou e puxou assunto, ela se viu sugada para uma hora inteira de conversa. Os dois se juntaram a Vampira no sofá da sala de estar e compartilharam suas opiniões e receios sobre a reunião do dia anterior.

"Você não consegue saber se o Gambit está mentindo?" Scott perguntou a Jean, e recebeu um olhar repreensivo em resposta.

"Eu não posso simplesmente invadir a cabeça dele, Scott. Você sabe bem disso. Só está falando por birra."

Scott encolheu os ombros, tornando claro que era esse o motivo, por mais que fosse o contrário do que queria mostrar. "Não gosto dele aqui" voltou-se então para Vampira. "Você acha que ele está dizendo a verdade?" perguntou, porém havia deboche na sua voz, como se fosse inconcebível o pensamento de que Gambit poderia de fato falar a verdade.

Vampira, que segurava as pernas dobradas, afundou a cabeça nos joelhos. "Não acho que ele mentiria sobre algo tão sério, por mais cretino que seja."

"Concordo apenas com a parte do cretino" retorquiu Scott.

Jean lhe deu uma cotovelada de leve e sorriu. "Eu acho que a Vampira está certa. Acredito que Gambit está aqui pra ajudar."

"Você é boa demais, Jeanny" queixou-se Scott. "Sempre tenta enxergar o melhor nas pessoas."

"Ou talvez seja porque eu consigo ver dentro da cabeça das pessoas" ela brincou e deitou a cabeça no ombro do namorado; ele envolveu o braço ao redor dela.

Vampira fingiu não ver, disfarçou, deu uma desculpa qualquer e se levantou.

Jean se afastou levemente, com uma expressão de pesar sobre o rosto ao sentir uma pontada de culpa. "Ela não diz, mas sofre quando nos vê assim."

Scott assentiu silenciosamente.

* * *

Vampira parou no corredor e encarou as próprias mãos enluvadas. Sentiu as lágrimas queimando os cantos dos olhos, e inspirou fundo para afastá-las, soltando o ar devagar. Funcionou. Poucos passos mais tarde ela viu Gambit deixar o escritório do Professor, com um rosto sério e sombrio. Ele não a viu. Ela então subiu para o seu quarto, para uma noite que se encaminhava para ser tão frustrante quanto o resto do dia.

Infelizmente para Vampira, os seus próximos dias não foram diferentes. Na verdade, sua rotina deu uma guinada para pior ao ser designada como a responsável pelos horários dos recrutas, que retornavam de suas férias. Estes foram surpreendidos por regras novas e mais rígidas. A partir de então, poderiam sair apenas em grupos e durante o dia. O mais frustrante para os jovens era que não lhes foi oferecida uma explicação para o porquê de mudanças tão severas. Os mentores não poderiam simplesmente lhes revelar que todos corriam perigo, pois poderia causar histeria. Por mais que estivessem fazendo um trabalho impressionante, eles eram jovens demais para saber. Desconfiavam de que havia algo que não lhes fora contado, porém, aceitaram a situação com maturidade, e a presença do ex-Acólito com naturalidade. Mesmo detestando a quantidade de novas regras, os recrutas as obedeciam e se mostraram muito disciplinados, algo que tinha a ver com o punho firme de Vampira.

"Sala de Perigo em dez minutos, cambada" havia se tornado sua frase mais frequente.

O único alívio e mínimo de normalidade que Vampira encontrou naqueles dias foi à noite, na companhia de Kitty e/ou Kurt. Ainda assim, com a volta à escola, eles muitas vezes estavam ocupados demais para jogar tempo fora. Os mentores se mostravam tensos e soturnos, trocavam poucas palavras. Ela mal via Logan e sentia falta dos treinamentos individuais com ele, por mais rígidos e puxados que fossem.

Ao menos nos primeiros dias, Jean e Scott, que também haviam completado seu último ano no colégio, pareciam tão perdidos e cabisbaixos quanto Vampira (ou quase, pois tinham um ao outro) até que os dois foram designados para cuidar da segurança e puderam, enfim, ter um descanso da monotonia na mansão. Enquanto isso Vampira ficou de babá dos recrutas. E não eram apenas Jean e Scott que não se desgrudavam; Kurt começou a passar quase todo o seu tempo livre com Amanda, enquanto Kitty e Piotr se tornavam inseparáveis.

Numa noite, Vampira percebeu que há uma semana não deixava a mansão, desde que Gambit surgira como o mensageiro de más notícias. Ela chacoalhou a cabeça, como se assim pudesse afastar os pensamentos que não queria ter. Estivera fazendo um bom trabalho em ignorar a presença do _cajun_ até então. Para a sua sorte, ela pensou, mal havia trocado duas palavras com Gambit durante aquela semana. Eles haviam se esbarrado na cozinha em duas ocasiões nas quais ela respondera o seu bom dia, que fora seguido de silêncio. Havia algo nos olhos dele que ela não conseguia decifrar. Sentia que seu coração estava amolecendo e não conseguia evitar.

Rolando na cama, Vampira percebeu que era fácil para ela ser reclusa quando havia uma válvula de escape. Em uma situação normal, ela poderia ter saído para espairecer, ter ido em missões simples, continuado com sua rotina de treinamentos, que à luz da insipidez não parecia mais tão ruim.

* * *

No início da segunda semana, o clima de tensão e os nervos à flor da pele pareceram começar a amainar. Após a primeira semana sem incidentes ou novidades, a normalidade pareceu prevalecer. Os mentores continuavam a passar bastante tempo em reuniões e em missões sigilosas, contudo o grupo que sabia sobre a ameaça começava aos poucos a deixar a guarda baixar ao mesmo tempo em que seguiam as regras e restrições sobre estar sempre em grupo e obedeciam ao toque de recolher. A única informação desde a última reunião, uma semana antes, era que um nome havia sido ligado aos documentos. Entretanto, a informação a respeito de quem se tratava era mantida a sete chaves pelos mentores, que procuravam poupar os mais jovens até onde fosse possível.

O ano letivo se mostrou um alívio para ocupar suas cabeças perturbadas. Distrações como assistir à televisão e praticar esportes em equipe voltaram a distrai-los, principalmente aos recrutas. Tudo isso, contudo, não foi o suficiente para Vampira; ela sentiu ter chegado ao seu limite. Sentia-se tão enclausurada e sufocada que as paredes do seu próprio quarto pareciam se fechar ao seu redor para engoli-la.

Deitada na cama sem conseguir dormir, ela olhou a hora. Passava da uma. O toque de recolher havia sido às vinte e duas horas e a mansão estava em completo silêncio. Ela se levantou de um ímpeto e vestiu calça e blusa de moletom e decidiu deixar a mansão furtivamente. Analisou mentalmente qual seria o seu plano de fuga e agiu. Abriu uma caixa no fundo de uma gaveta e encontrou uma identidade falsa, que ela usara uma ou duas vezes para beber, e enfiou-a no bolso, assim com um pouco de dinheiro. Colocou um relógio de pulso para não se perder na hora. Resolveu que deveria estar de volta antes das quatro. Seria o tempo de ela chegar a um bar próximo, esvaziar a cabeça e voltar para a cama, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Nem sequer seria um ato de rebeldia, pois Vampira não queria chamar a atenção; a última coisa que gostaria era de ser pega. Escapuliria pela garagem e voltaria antes que alguém desse por sua falta.

Queria apenas voltar a respirar.

"Aonde você vai, Vampira?"

Ela deu um pulo estremecido e olhou para as sombras de onde a voz viera. "Por acaso você tá me vigiando, Gambit?" ela retirou as mãos dos bolsos do moletom e afastou o capuz, revelando o rosto lívido de susto. Logan a treinava para sentir a presença de alguém que espreitava, mas ela nunca conseguia prever onde Gambit estaria. Indagava-se como ele conseguia ser tão furtivo.

" _Non_ " ele deu um passo para fora das sombras. "Acontece que por acaso ouvi passos suspeitos no corredor, vi você vestida assim e achei que estivesse aprontando alguma. Eu estava certo" ele acrescentou com um sorrisinho vaidoso, apoiando-se na porta do conversível vermelho de Ciclope.

"Não estou aprontando nada" ela se defendeu, olhando para os próprios pés, fugindo do rosto dele. "Só não aguento mais ficar presa nesse lugar" ela confessou com a voz fraca, quase inaudível. Sem saber o que fazer com as mãos, ela as enfiou nos bolsos novamente.

Gambit deu mais um passo à frente. Vampira se inclinou levemente para trás e ele parou a dois passos dela. "É perigoso sair sozinha" seu tom se tornou repentinamente grave.

"Você acha mesmo que estamos correndo perigo?" ela perguntou, contrariada, tentando fazer soar como se a ideia fosse absurda e não como se de fato estivesse interessada na opinião dele.

"Acho" ele respondeu sombriamente, após alguns instantes.

"Vocês já sabem quem pode estar por trás disso?"

"Estamos investigando" ele respondeu de forma evasiva. "Temos um nome" acrescentou ao notar o desapontamento no rosto dela. "O Professor espera localizá-lo e impedi-lo antes que alguém possa ser ferido. Por isso você não deveria sair sozinha a essa hora, Vampira" àquela altura ele havia dado mais um passo na direção dela.

Vampira cruzou os braços ao notar a aproximação dele e fechou a cara. Não permitiria que a complacência na voz dele a desarmasse; portanto, usou um tom hostil para que ele se afastasse. Como enfrentar era fácil, ela olhou resolutamente no rosto dele. "Acho que sei me cuidar muito bem, _cajun_. Ser intocável tem que ter alguma vantagem" ela cuspiu as palavras amargamente. "Se alguém tentar se aproximar de mim, vai acabar desmaiado ou em coma."

Gambit claramente entendeu que o tom ameaçador era dirigido a ele, e não se abalou. "Você não pode contar só com os seus poderes. Tem que saber como lutar sem eles."

Ela bufou, soprando uma mexa de cabelo branco que tinha caído sobre os olhos. "A maior parte do meu treinamento é justamente sem os meus poderes" ela disse; sua voz, entretanto, foi ficando menos defensiva à medida que continuava. "Eles são inúteis em batalha a não ser que eu pegue os poderes de alguém emprestado, e eu detesto ter que fazer isso. Ter a pessoa presa na minha cabeça" ela então parou e pendeu o rosto. Havia trabalhado duro com o Professor nos meses anteriores para assimilar os resquícios dos poderes e memória roubados. Sua absorção deixava marcas na sua mente, como cicatrizes. Neste quesito haviam sido bem-sucedidos, mesmo que ainda não houvesse pistas sobre como obter controle sobre as suas habilidades. Desde então Vampira tomava o cuidado de não tocar em ninguém, e queria manter daquela forma. Ela ousou espiar o rosto dele e se arrependeu da sua própria sinceridade ao encontrar compreensão. Detestava o quanto era fácil conversar com ele. "Eu só preciso espairecer" ela disse ao se virar em direção à porta.

"Se você sair, Vampira, eu vou atrás de você."

Ela girou nos calcanhares, sabendo que ele falava a sério. "Por que você se importa?"

Ele não respondeu. Ao contrário de instantes antes, não havia nada no seu rosto.

Percebendo que havia perdido, Vampira voltou para o seu quarto, brava e contrariada. Ela bufou enraivecida, mas conseguiu refrear o impulso de bater a porta. Chutou os tênis para longe e retirou a blusa de moletom. Atirou-se na cama, por cima das cobertas, e encolheu-se para tentar lidar com a frustração.

Pouco mais de meia hora havia se passado quando Vampira ouviu batidinhas no vidro da porta que levava à sacada. Ela se sobressaltou e foi em direção à porta cautelosamente. Arredou a cortina e encontrou Gambit do outro lado.

"O que você quer?" ela perguntou, em um murmurejo, sem abrir a porta.

Gambit apontou para uma garrafa que trazia nas mãos. Ela hesitou, mas acabou abrindo a porta, mesmo achando ser um erro. Gambit entrou sem cerimônias. Como ele poderia ter se esgueirado para dentro do quarto dela com facilidade, mas optou por pedir permissão, significava que ele vinha cordialmente.

"Me senti culpado por ter frustrado os seus planos" ele disse perante o olhar indagador e os braços cruzados dela. Ele pousou a garrafa de Bourbon e as duas taças sobre a cômoda dela e as encheu até a metade. Ofereceu uma das taças a ela.

Vampira olhou a mão dele por alguns instantes, e aceitou. Ela fechou os olhos, sentiu o aroma e bebericou do líquido âmbar, saboreando-o. Quando abriu os olhos novamente, Gambit estava de costas para ela, observando os pôsteres em sua parede. A melhor parte de não precisar mais dividir o quarto com Kitty era que Vampira podia decorá-lo como bem entendesse. Seu quarto atual era significantemente menor, porém o suficiente para ela se expressar. Além dos móveis básicos, havia uma estante grande com dezenas de livros. Todo espaço livre nas paredes era preenchido com pôsteres de alguns de seus filmes favoritos. Era um lugar mais colorido e iluminado do que sua antiga fachada gótica e taciturna indicava.

"Fã de Star Wars" ele comentou; havia uma pitada de arrogância cômica na sua voz.

"Melhor saga da história" ela disse desafiadoramente ao se aproximar, sentindo sua guarda baixar à medida que sua irritação pela presença dele estranhamente diminuía.

Gambit torceu o nariz. "Gosto mais de Star Trek."

Ela sorriu. "Star Wars é muito superior."

"Vamos ter que discordar, _chérie_ " ele disse, com bom humor. Caminhou mais um pouco e parou em frente à estante de livros. Inclinou-se para ler os títulos. "Você tem uns ótimos livros de ficção científica aqui" comentou, dando um gole na bebida.

"Conhece algum deles?" ela perguntou com um pouco de sarcasmo e desafio na voz.

"Já li a maioria."

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas, surpresa. "Não imaginei que você era um nerd enrustido."

Ele voltou o rosto para ela, com um sorrisinho. "Isso fica entre nós. Tenho uma reputação a prezar."

"Que reputação?" ela disse, rindo. Terminou o que havia no seu copo e se deitou na cama, percebendo a bebida fazer efeito. Sentiu os músculos relaxarem e o bem-estar tomar conta. Da cama, ela o observou enquanto seus olhos singulares percorriam o seu quarto, como se fosse ela que estivesse sendo observada; contudo Vampira não sentiu como se sua privacidade estivesse sendo invadida, pois seu quarto era o seu reflexo exposto. Os olhos dele sobre este reflexo seu não pareceu ruim como ela teria imaginado.

Naquele momento, Vampira se sentiu perto da normalidade como nunca antes. Como uma garota comum conversando com um rapaz sobre interesses mútuos. Sua condição como mutante olvidada, assim como suas vidas cheias de perigo e seus passados pungentes. Talvez fosse a bebida, ou simplesmente a presença dele a acalmava quando ela parava de resistir.

Repentinamente, Gambit olhou na direção dela. Vampira afastou os olhos rapidamente e enrubesceu; voltou a olhar na direção dele, com um sorrisinho que não mostrava os dentes.

Gambit encheu o seu copo mais uma vez e, sem pedir permissão, se sentou aos pés da cama. Vampira encolheu as pernas e as segurou contra o peito ao recostar-se na cabeceira. Os olhos vermelhos dele se fixaram no rosto dela de maneira indecifrável, a exemplo do sorriso que curvava o canto da sua boca, fazendo surgir uma covinha charmosa.

Vampira sentiu suas bochechas queimarem incontrolavelmente mais uma vez. Para uma garota bonita, Vampira não estava acostumava a ser alvo de olhares interessados. Apenas há poucos meses ela havia abandonado o visual gótico pesado que tanto servia para esconder sua beleza; havia também o fato de todos na escola saberem sua condição de mutante, e, se isso não fosse o suficiente para afastar quem quer que fosse, sua atitude era. E então havia Gambit, que não a tratava com temeridade por ela ser intocável. Primeiramente, a noção deste fato a irritou imensamente, pois achou que era a maneira que ele usava para debochar e brincar com ela. Entretanto, quanto mais pensava a respeito disso, mais duvidava que fosse essa a razão. Ser tratada como se seus poderes não fossem um empecilho a fazia se sentir bem.

Gambit desviou o olhar ao notar as bochechas rubras dela, mesmo adorando vê-la ter uma reação tão tímida e inocente. Tinha um palpite de que poucos a haviam visto tão vulnerável. Sua atitude durona e inabalável era apenas uma fachada através da qual ele conseguia enxergar e penetrar. Na realidade, estava aliviado por não ter sido enxotado do quarto, pois não achou que ela aceitaria sua companhia tão facilmente. Conversar com Vampira sem amarras ou máscaras, como haviam feito em Nova Orleans, fez tanto bem a ele quanto fez a ela.

"Gostei do seu novo visual, Vampira" ele disse, com um sorriso sincero, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos. "Combina com você" ele então entornou a bebida de uma vez, dando-lhe a chance de enrubescer sem os seus olhos a julgando. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, sem saber o que dizer. Gambit se pôs em pé. "A próxima vez que você estiver a fim de fugir à noite, me avisa que eu te faço companhia" àquela altura sua voz havia perdido um pouco da sinceridade e ganhado em arrogância. " _En fait_ , fiquei decepcionado. Achei que você ia sair e daí a gente poderia passar um tempo bebendo em algum bar."

"Não sei se quero ser vista com você, Gambit" ela provocou.

Gambit fez cara de reprovação, e então um sorrisinho travesso curvou os seus lábios. "Deve ser chato mesmo ter várias garotas competindo e tentando me tirar de você."

Ela segurou um sorriso. Era impressionante como ele conseguia reverter a situação. "Veremos" ela disse, sem conseguir pensar em uma resposta engraçada ou perspicaz.

"Desafio aceito" ele disse antes de apanhar a garrafa e as taças e se dirigir para a porta da sacada.

Vampira se pôs de pé em um ímpeto, decepcionada pela repentinidade da saída dele. Mesmo que não quisesse admitir, gostaria de prolongar a conversa. "Vem, eu te ajudo a sair pelo corredor."

Gambit girou nos calcanhares e foi em direção à outra porta. Apoiou o ombro nela antes que Vampira pudesse abri-la e se inclinou na direção do rosto bonito dela. "Posso vir aqui amanhã de novo?" ele perguntou, deixando sua voz cair algumas oitavas.

Vampira sentiu os olhos semicerrarem e o odor doce da bebida no seu hálito. "Se eu beber toda noite, vai ficar suspeito."

"Não pra beber" ele disse com uma gargalhada rouca, que fez o estômago dela gelar. "Pra conversar. Eu gosto da sua companhia" ele acrescentou com uma sinceridade que não lhe era habitual.

Ela pendeu o rosto, timidamente, mordendo o lábio inferior ao abanar a cabeça afirmativamente. "Tá bom, Gambit" se era a bebida falando por ela, Vampira já não se importava. A proximidade dele a envolvia em uma familiaridade aconchegante ao mesmo tempo em que fazia borboletas revirarem na sua barriga.

Ele sorriu, segurando a vontade repentina e arrebatadora de beijá-la. Era o que ele teria feito caso não soubesse dos poderes dela; ainda assim, era difícil refrear o impulso. Era o que ela fazia com ele. "Remy."

Ela piscou confusa por um instante. Não imaginou que era como ele gostaria de ser chamado. "Remy" ela repetiu, com um sorriso, que ele retribuiu. Voltando a si, ela abriu a porta e espiou lá fora. "A barra tá limpa."

Ele se esgueirou para fora do quarto e desceu pelo corredor, naturalmente tão silencioso que não precisava se esforçar. Ele se voltou para trás antes de fazer a curva e a saudou com o aceno de vida longa e próspera. Vampira fez cara cômica de desagrado e apontou o dedo médio em riste, com um sorrisinho de deboche no rosto.

Assim que ele sumiu de vista, ela voltou para dentro, sentindo-se estranha e meio abobalhada. Conversar civilizadamente com Gambit lhe fazia bem, ela não poderia negar. Então por que precisava ser ruim? Ela racionalizava e buscava motivos para odiá-lo quando, na realidade, os motivos eram escassos e esparsos. Cada vez que ele estava por perto, ela sentia menos vontade de se agarrar a motivos fúteis para afastá-lo. Estava cada vez mais fácil romper o círculo.

 **xXxXx**

 **Glossário:**

 _En fait_ – Na verdade

* * *

 **N/A:** O crédito pela referência à saudação clássica de Star Trek é toda de Greateschange, que teve a ideia brilhante de acrescentá-la ao final.


	5. Caminhos

**xXxXx**

 **U** m curinga deslizava graciosamente por entre os dedos habilidosos do rapaz sem que ele se desse conta dos próprios movimentos. Era a maneira que seu corpo encontrava para se manter ocupado enquanto seus pensamentos divagavam.

Gambit se surpreendeu ao ouvir a movimentação típica de início de manhã no Instituto – movimentação à qual ele já começava a se habituar. Mal conseguiu dormir naquela noite, pois sua mente astuta não cessava de tentar encontrar maneiras de chegar a Sinistro.

A carta desapareceu em sua mão quando ele se pôs de pé. Despindo-se da única peça de roupa que usava na cama, ele estalou o pescoço ruidosamente enquanto rumava para o banheiro. Arqueou as costas prazerosamente e notou que precisava se movimentar. Seus primeiros dez dias no Instituto haviam sido monótonos e sedentários, excetuando as poucas vezes que deixara os territórios da mansão para investigar. Era habituado a exercícios físicos diários, portanto seu corpo reclamou após vários dias de inércia.

Após se aprontar e comer uma maçã em uma rápida passagem pela cozinha deserta, Gambit seguiu para a academia, ampla e muito bem equipada, que ele sabia estar localizada na área leste do térreo. Gambit tinha memória quase fotográfica de mapas e plantas, e havia usado as primeiras noites no Instituto para estudar e conhecer cuidadosamente todos os cômodos da gigantesca mansão, assim como as formas mais rápidas e eficazes de sair e entrar. Com a mansão praticamente vazia, esgueirar-se por ela despercebido havia sido uma tarefa quase irrisória para um ladrão do calibre de Gambit, tanto que, dias mais tarde, já se sentia entediado ao perambular por aqueles corredores.

Não por muito tempo, ele pensou, assim que chegou ao seu destino. Estancou na entrada ao se deparar com Vampira, que vigorosamente esmurrava e chutava o saco de pancadas pendurado a alguns metros à direta de quem entrava. Com a ausência dos treinamentos com Logan, seu corpo começou a reclamar após poucos dias parado, o que justificava, ao menos em partes, o ímpeto com o qual ela espancava o saco. A garota parou por um instante e expirou ruidosamente, passou o braço pela testa para enxugar o suor e voltou à sua sessão contínua de pancadas.

" _Fille_ durona" ele disse após ter entrado e parado a alguns passos de distância dela, sem que ela houvesse notado sua presença.

Vampira estremeceu de susto, mas conseguiu esconder a reação. Rodou nos calcanhares com um sorriso desafiador sobre os lábios, vermelhos e pulsantes do esforço – visão que não passou despercebida por Gambit. Ele deu mais dois passos na direção dela, e Vampira se encolheu de leve, consciente de que estava perigosamente exposta.

Como na mansão raramente havia cômodo em que se podia ficar sozinho, Vampira era bastante cautelosa e nunca deixava o seu quarto sem estar apropriadamente vestida – isto é, coberta quase por completo. Duas horas antes, enquanto se aprontava para descer para a academia, ela havia vestido calça legging e blusa de moletom sobre a regata.

Após dez minutos de alongamento, ela se sentira não apenas aquecida como quente demais para manter o moletom. Com os recrutas no colégio, Vampira genuinamente achou que poderia desfrutar da academia vazia, portanto se permitiu ficar à vontade. Amarrou os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo, enfaixou as mãos para protegê-las e ficou apenas de regata. Após uma hora de murros e chutes para descarregar a sua frustração, o suor brilhava na sua pele de marfim enquanto pintinhas salpicavam as suas maçãs do rosto de vermelho.

Gambit sorriu, satisfeito por ter encontrado ao acaso justamente ela. Para alguém que se esforçava em manter a guarda alta todo o tempo e a todo custo, e que se escondia por trás de uma fachada durona, vê-la tão vulnerável e exposta era quase obsceno. Gambit estava ciente deste fato, que na realidade o excitava. Sem disfarçar, os seus olhos vermelhos percorreram as curvas maravilhosas do corpo dela, que a roupa justa fazia questão de deixar à mostra. Desta vez, entretanto, Vampira não se abalou, mesmo sabendo que deveria estar cheirando a suor e com os cabelos desgrenhados. Ela entendeu que era assim que Gambit agia para ter a vantagem e não permitiria que ele vencesse tão facilmente.

"Acontece que você está fazendo errado" ele murmurou após ter dado mais um passo e parado de frente para ela. Com a mão direita ele estabilizou o saco que ainda balançava suavemente.

"É mesmo?" ela perguntou retoricamente, com pitadas nada sutis de ironia. Apontou para o saco com um gesto que o desafiava a mostrar como se fazia então.

"Aqui" ele disse, aceitando o desafio de bom grado. Vampira estremeceu, temendo que ele a tocasse por acidente, e mais uma vez se encolheu. Mas Gambit não era assim tão temerário, ao contrário do que se poderia pensar. Sabia até onde poderia ir. "Fique ereta. Afaste os pés" ela obedeceu. "Isso. Erga o cotovelo. Bate. Viu só? Bem melhor" e tão repentinamente quanto havia se aproximado, Gambit se afastou e seguiu para algum aparelho.

"Valeu" ela resmungou, com um sorriso tímido de agradecimento, o qual ele retribuiu.

" _De rien_ " ele respondeu enquanto regulava o peso dos halteres no supino. "Posso te ensinar algumas técnicas de luta, se você quiser."

Ela percebeu que a oferta era genuína, mas provocá-lo era divertido demais para deixar passar. "Por que sou a única pessoa que não te ignora nessa mansão?"

Gambit parou e se voltou para ela, com falsa indignação sobre o rosto. "Você não poderia estar mais longe da verdade, _chérie_. Já conquistei praticamente todo mundo."

Ela duvidava que fosse o caso, pois Gambit mal interagia com os moradores da mansão. Ainda assim, Vampira estava ciente de que a presença dele era notada, de uma forma ou de outra. Alguns dias antes, ela ouviu um grupo de garotas cochichando enquanto desciam o corredor e o nome Gambit surgiu em meio a risadinhas infantis que contrastavam com exclamações sugestivas. Vampira revirou os olhos na ocasião; era fácil deduzir qual era o assunto em pauta. Ex-Acólito ou não, os atributos físicos de Gambit não passavam despercebidos. Portanto, Vampira tinha certeza de que, dado o devido tempo, Gambit conquistaria a todos com o seu charme e lábia sedutora. Ou quase todos.

"O Ciclope discordaria" ela cruzou os braços lentamente em um gesto desafiador.

Ele fez uma careta esnobe. "Não é como se eu e o Caolho fôssemos nos tornar melhores amigos algum dia."

"Wolverine?" ela sugeriu à guisa de deboche.

"Ele finge que não gosta de ninguém" Gambit retrucou, sem pestanejar. "O velho Wolvie só está se fazendo de difícil."

Vampira deitou as mãos sobre a boca para conter uma risada, mas não bastou. Ela gargalhou prazerosamente até a barriga doer. Em retrospecto, não conseguiria recordar a última vez que rira sem freios daquela forma. Ao voltar os olhos lacrimejados na direção de Remy, ela se deparou com um sorriso largo e incrivelmente bonito, que fez a barriga de Vampira gelar prazerosamente; ainda assim, não fugiu dos olhos dele desta vez.

O que pareceu cedo demais para Vampira, Gambit cortou o contato visual com ela para terminar de ajeitar os halteres e se deitou no supino. Vampira ia voltar a esmurrar o saco, e assim bloquear uma enxurrada de pensamentos, quando Gambit perguntou: "Você quer sair pra almoçar mais tarde?"

Ela parou e piscou, o rosto de repente sério. "Eu não vou tentar sair no meio da noite de novo" respondeu de forma defensiva, como se a motivação dele para querer passar mais tempo com ela tivesse de ser suspeita.

Ele se sentou e voltou o rosto na direção dela. "Não é nada disso."

"Então está com pena de mim de novo?" ela perguntou, fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para não fugir do olhar dele.

" _Non_ " ele respondeu e a sua voz se tornou séria. Levantou-se e se aproximou dela cautelosamente; Vampira não se moveu. "Eu não tenho pena de você, Vampira. Nunca tive" ele observou o rosto dela com interesse, reparou em como ela mordiscava o lábio inferior como se esperasse ouvir o pior. Quando ele voltou a falar, sua voz havia despencado algumas oitavas. "Na verdade, adorei as horas que passamos em Nova Orleans. Nós fizemos uma boa dupla, _n'est ce pas_?" completou, oferecendo um sorriso sincero.

Algo como um alarme disparou dentro da cabeça de Vampira. Ela chacoalhou a cabeça para fazer seus olhos semicerrados voltarem a focar, antes que acreditasse em cada palavra que ele proferia. Vampira havia sido traída e usada tantas vezes que confiar até mesmo nos próprios instintos era uma tarefa complexa; especialmente porque Gambit também havia quebrado sua confiança no passado. Sua decisão de confiar em alguém que lutava do lado oposto havia sido questionável, o que, contudo, não mudava o fato de que ele havia mentido e a usado, motivações à parte.

Gambit tinha o poder de derrubar as paredes de Vampira, e isso a apavorava. A oscilação de sentimentos e reações que ela expressava em relação a ele nada mais era que humana. "Até eu descobrir que você estava me usando" ela disse, encontrando a chance para reverter a situação; sua postura voltou à de confiança enquanto o seu tom se tornou mais desafiador que amargurado, sutileza que Gambit percebeu.

"Você não vai me fazer pedir desculpas de novo" ele disse com leveza ao curvar a cabeça de leve e coçar o nariz com o polegar. Quando ergueu o rosto, havia um sorriso charmoso nos lábios dele. Vampira sentiu o que estava se tornando um familiar frio na barriga. "O que eu preciso fazer pra você me perdoar?"

"Continue tentando" ela disse com um sotaque acentuado, dando um passo sedutor para trás. Admirou-se com o quanto era fácil fingir na presença dele, pois ainda não compreendia que não era uma personagem que interpretava; era quem ela realmente era.

Gambit sorriu maliciosamente, adorando a mudança de postura dela, vislumbrando facetas de sua personalidade que poucos haviam tido a sorte de presenciar. "Não esqueça que você me convidou para o seu quarto hoje à noite."

"Você _se_ convidou depois de me embebedar" ela retrucou.

Gambit soltou uma gargalhada. "Um copo te embebedou?"

Ela encolheu os ombros, tentando manter a compostura e fazer de conta que não se importava. "Fiquei suscetível."

"Quer dizer que não posso ir?" ele perguntou com uma voz profunda e desafiadora ao dar um passo à frente, compensando a distância que ela havia colocado entre eles.

Vampira não respondeu, mas o sorrisinho no seu rosto a entregou. "Se você usar a porta desta vez..."

* * *

Ela soltou um suspiro resignado e apertou o botão do microfone, o que fez sua voz reverberar nos autofalantes. "Homem de Gelo, nessa simulação a sua função é defensiva."

Bobby Drake olhou para cima e acenou um joinha para Vampira, sentada do outro lado do vidro, na sala de controle. A distração, contudo, cobrou o seu preço. O tobogã que Homem de Gelo criou de forma descuidada ao se virar acertou Míssil em cheio durando o voo. Ele perdeu o controle e acertou o teto e então a parede, deixando buracos nos dois. Amara desviou de Míssil durante a queda e deu de encontro com Dinamite, cujas bombas de tempo acertaram Mancha Solar, que caiu de bunda. Vampira olhou para os recrutas amontoados no chão após a sucessão de erros que sua voz desencadeara e interrompeu a simulação. "Do início" ela disse, com a voz autoritária, mesmo que no fundo sentisse vontade de rir.

" _Quel désastre._ "

Vampira ouviu e se voltou para a figura à porta. "Não foi tão ruim assim. Quer dizer, quarenta minutos de simulação e só um tombo! Isso é uma vitória" ela falou casualmente, fingindo que a presença de Gambit não a animava.

Ao contrário do seu encontro na academia naquela manhã, que havia sido completamente ao acaso, desta vez Gambit havia ido procurá-la. Voltava de uma breve e frustrante reunião com os mais velhos e imaginou que Vampira conseguiria afastar sua cabeça dos problemas. Seu humor definitivamente mudou para melhor ao vê-la, mesmo que, lamentavelmente para Gambit, nada de biquíni ou legging desta vez; apenas moletom largo e cinza. Contudo, ele mesmo se surpreendeu ao notar que isso não fez a menor diferença.

Adentrou a sala de controle enquanto seus olhos percorriam o lugar. Parou ao lado de onde Vampira estava sentada e apoiou as mãos sobre o painel. Olhou através do vidro, para os recrutas lá em baixo. "Então esta é a Sala de Perigo. Acho que vou tentar uma hora dessas."

Vampira impulsionou a cadeira para trás e se voltou na direção dele, com os braços cruzados e as costas confortavelmente inclinadas no encosto. "Precisa de alguém aqui em cima pra botar a simulação pra funcionar. Toma cuidado com quem estiver no comando enquanto você estiver lá embaixo. Se depender, digamos, do Wolverine, ele vai fazer questão de colocar no nível máximo pra ver se te mata de uma vez" surgiu um sorriso travesso e astuto nos lábios dela enquanto falava.

Gambit aceitou a provocação de bom grado. "Talvez você devesse colocá-la pra mim" ele disse sugestivo.

Ela sorriu de leve com a insinuação. "Eu não seria mais boazinha que o Logan."

Gambit abria a boca para retrucar quando sentiu um cheiro opressivo de enxofre tomar conta do ar.

" _Schwester_ , estava te procurando pra—" Noturno se calou de uma vez e fechou a cara assim que se deparou com Gambit. "Ele está te incomodando, Vampira?" perguntou o Elfo, mesmo sabendo que não era o caso, pois apenas fingiu não notar o clima leve e o sorriso da irmã, que murchou quando ele se transportou para dentro da cabine.

Gambit se adiantou. "Fiquei curioso para ver a Sala de Perigo em funcionamento, só isso."

Kurt o encarou como um garoto que havia visto seu lugar favorito do parquinho ser invadido por um valentão. "Espero que essa seja a única coisa que tenha despertado a sua curiosidade mesmo."

Vampira segurou a respiração e trincou os dentes. Nunca antes sentira uma vontade tão arrebatadora de surrar o irmão.

"Eu já estava de saída, _mon ami_ " disse Gambit em tom neutro, para impedir mais conflitos. Nunca se intimidaria com a atitude de irmão protecionista de Kurt, porém preferiu evitar trazer mais problemas para Vampira, pois sabia que sua presença já seria o bastante para ela ser questionada. " _À bientôt_ " despediu-se antes de se retirar, sem deixar transparecer o quanto estava contrafeito.

"Você nunca aprende mesmo, Kurt" Vampira resmungou, olhando para os recrutas lá em baixo, em um pretexto para evitar contato visual.

"O que foi que eu fiz?" perguntou o Elfo insolentemente; sabia o que havia feito de errado.

"Você sabe que ninguém suporta quando você aparece assim do nada" ela segurou o tom bravio, optando por um de tédio.

Kurt ouviu calado, pois sabia que merecia a bronca. Todavia, não conseguiu refrear um comentário de desdém direcionado a Gambit. "Não gosto desse cara rondando por aqui."

Vampira bufou e se voltou para Kurt, com os braços cruzados e uma expressão insuprível de desagrado no rosto. "Falou o cara que sempre tenta ver o melhor nas pessoas."

Kurt suspirou. Detestava ter seus princípios usados contra ele. "Gambit fez parte da equipe do Magneto. Ele lutou contra nós várias vezes."

"O Piotr também fez parte dos Acólitos, e depois de uma semana aqui vocês pareciam os melhores amigos de infância."

"Piotr foi forçado" argumentou Kurt. "Magneto ameaçou a família dele."

"Você não conhece os motivos do Gambit."

O Elfo fez uma careta e torceu o nariz, relutante em admitir que perdera a discussão. "Talvez eu só não goste dele" disse, cruzando os braços.

Vampira lhe lançou um olhar contestável. Kurt gostava de todo mundo. Fazia parte de sua natureza: ser gentil e saber perdoar. Ela tinha certeza de que se Kurt deixasse sua antipatia e birra infantil de lado, ele e Gambit poderiam até ser camaradas um dia. Contudo, a culpa era toda de Gambit, ela ponderou. Era ele quem se recusava a interagir com os X-Men, excetuando os mais velhos e, ainda assim, aparentemente apenas de forma profissional e impessoal. Era como se ele lutasse para não criar vínculos. Talvez achasse que não valesse a pena; talvez esperasse que sua estadia na mansão fosse breve, portanto agia com indiferença. Entretanto, curiosamente, não com ela. Vampira vinha postergando se fazer essa pergunta, pois não queria cair em interpretações precipitadas e equivocadas. Naquele momento, preferiu se focar em Kurt.

"O que você queria falar comigo?" ela perguntou com a voz ainda mais enfadonha. Era mestre em fingir desinteresse.

Kurt aceitou o fim da discussão de bom grado. "Eu vim te convidar pra assistir a um filme hoje à noite."

Vampira hesitou. Apenas o fato de ter cogitado esnobar o irmão para passar mais tempo com o _Cajun_ arrogante deu um nó na sua cabeça. Sabia que talvez Gambit não aparecesse, mas ainda assim, não conseguia negar que queria passar mais tempo com ele. Ele a fazia se sentir bem, quase normal, não como uma aberração intocável em cuja presença era necessário pisar em ovos. "Vou ficar lendo no meu quarto hoje" ela optou por dizer; pensando melhor, imaginou que Kurt pudesse tentar fazê-la mudar de ideia e ir buscá-la, então mudou o discurso. "Vou dormir cedo" e se Gambit não desse as caras, ela faria exatamente isso. Não era como se Vampira estivesse no clima para passar algumas horas em grupo, pois tinha certeza de que haveria mais pessoas por lá.

Kurt ficou decepcionado, mas Vampira sequer notou, pois não olhou na direção dele enquanto mentia. Kurt, por sua vez, achou erroneamente que a irmã havia ficado realmente chateada pela intromissão e preferiu não insistir.

* * *

A porta deslizou com um rangido agudo e Gambit adentrou o quarto calmamente, com as mãos dentro dos bolsos dianteiros da calça jeans; usava também camiseta escura e tênis. Poderia se passar por um jovem como qualquer outro não fossem seus olhos _sui generis_.

"Achei que você não vinha" Vampira comentou espontaneamente enquanto colocava uma mecha para trás da orelha e fechava a porta atrás dele, porém não sem antes dar uma espiada no corredor para garantir que ninguém o vira entrar.

"Vou tentar não ficar ofendido" ele falou de bom-humor.

Vampira piscou algumas vezes sem compreender até que finalmente a ficha caiu. "Não é isso" ela se defendeu. "É que é contra as regras, sabe. Uma ala para os rapazes e outra para as garotas em uma escola cheia de adolescentes não é à toa."

"Eu sei" ele respondeu em um tom que denotava não apenas que ele não se importava, como, ao contrário, o excitava.

Ela deu um passo na direção dele e Remy sentiu o odor adocicado do xampu dela. Vampira ainda estava com os cabelos ondeados levemente umedecidos e o rosto limpo. Olhando com atenção, podiam-se notar algumas poucas sardas no seu nariz enquanto os seus olhos se destacavam no rosto claro. Ela estava confortável em seu moletom, mesmo que excessivamente coberta para um clima ameno.

"Por que você achou que eu não viria?" ele perguntou.

Ela deu de ombros. "Pensei que você fosse preferir passar a noite de outra forma, não no sossego."

Vampira estava certa em sua suposição; Remy, porém, foi sincero ao responder: "Com toda essa tensão, preciso mesmo de silêncio" ele deu alguns passos e parou perto da cama dela, com o olhar baixo.

A verdade era que ele mesmo não sabia ao certo por que foi ao quarto dela novamente, e vinha obstinadamente fugindo dessa indagação. Gambit sabia o que deveria ser. Sua condição como ladrão – e futuramente como líder do Clã dos Ladrões de Nova Orleans – lhe cobrava exigências e sacrifícios. Suas decisões deveriam ser sempre baseadas em pragmatismo e lucro. Com isso em mente, desde que pisara no Instituto, mais de duas semanas antes, Gambit decidira que quando seu trabalho estivesse terminado, daria o fora dali. Não haveria lugar para sentimentalismo ou para arrependimento. Afinal, sua estada na mansão era puramente profissional e sua motivação não era altruísta como ele clamava ser. Acreditava que sua única chance para derrubar Sinistro seria com a ajuda dos X-Men. Portanto, havia decidido que sua permanência na mansão seria temporária. E, contudo, lá estava ele, gravitando na direção daquela garota, desejando se aproximar dela, mesmo sabendo que não poderia tampouco deveria (principalmente no nível físico). Queria se afastar, mas não conseguia. Seria mais fácil se pudesse satisfazer a atração física que desenvolvera por ela, e então poderia se afastar. Ao menos, era nisso que ele queria acreditar; como se pudesse ser tão simples.

"Está um pandemônio na sala de estar" ele disse ao sair de seu breve devaneio.

"Ainda bem que resolvi não ir. Escapei de uma."

Gambit lançou um olhar indagador na direção dela; arqueando uma sobrancelha ao mesmo tempo em que um sorrisinho vaidoso se formava. "Preferiu ficar a sós comigo."

Ela rodou os olhos exageradamente. "Não. Eu só não gosto de lugares cheios" ela confessou ao se encolher de leve; inconscientemente abraçou o próprio corpo e esfregou as palmas das mãos enluvadas nos braços. "Não me sinto confortável."

Gambit percebeu que ela fugiu dos olhos dele, e mudou de assunto. "O Noturno pegou no seu pé por conversar comigo?"

Ela ergueu os olhos até os dele e notou que havia algo neles que revelava que a pergunta era genuína, importante de alguma forma. "Não."

Ele lançou um sorriso desconfiado na direção dela. "Você é uma péssima mentirosa."

Vampira se calou por um instante. Deu alguns passos sem rumo até parar na cama; sentou-se, apanhou o travesseiro e o abraçou. "Até alguns meses atrás você estava com os Acólitos" ela começou a dizer com certa hesitação. "É normal que alguns dos X-Men demorem mais tempo para aceitar você aqui."

"Não estou aqui pra ficar."

"Eu sei" ela disse rápido demais. "Mais um motivo para gerar desconfiança" ela viu o rosto dele endurecer e quase se arrependeu do que disse. Confiança era sempre um assunto delicado para Gambit, assim como para Vampira. Era o que havia de mais inalcançável para os dois. A experiência compartilhada de ser traído pelos pais adotivos havia cobrado um preço alto. Possivelmente por esse motivo, por compreender, Vampira falou: "Antes de entrar para os X-Men eu passei um tempo com os idiotas da Irmandade. Foi por influência da Mística, que me fez acreditar que eu não tinha para onde ir."

A expressão de Gambit se suavizou e ele se sentou aos pés da cama. "Você acha que é por isso que eu lutei com os Acólitos?"

Ela indicou que sim com a cabeça, apertando o travesseiro com mais força. "Eu acho que você estava fugindo do seu pai e encontrou o Magneto antes de nós."

Ele não respondeu, mas ela podia jurar que viu o canto dos lábios dele contorcer sutilmente. "Não consigo permanecer muito tempo no mesmo lugar."

"Talvez você só não tenha encontrado sua casa ainda" ela deixou escapar e enrubesceu devido ao olhar penetrante com o qual ele a fitou.

Por várias vezes Gambit se questionou a respeito de onde pertencia. Desconhecia a identidade de seus pais biológicos; seu pai adotivo via os seus poderes mutantes como arma; lutar contra os X-Men havia sido apenas um trabalho passageiro, tanto quanto lutar ao lado deles. Decerto não pertencia a lugar algum, e seu coração a ninguém.

"Você parece cansado" Vampira comentou após um momento longo e quase insuportável de silêncio.

Gambit abanou a cabeça ao voltar a si. Seus olhos ganharam foco e sua expressão voltou à neutralidade habitual. "Passei o dia entrando em contato com fontes que pudessem ter alguma informação nova, mas não consegui nada" dizer aquilo em voz alta o fez notar que a noite passada em claro estava começando a pesar no seu corpo e discernimento.

Vampira fez que entendeu. Lembrou-se de ter visto Wolverine de relance naquela tarde. Ele parecia enfurecido, tanto que ela não teve coragem de abordá-lo e o perdeu de vista. O Professor Xavier, por sua vez, passava os dias enfurnado em seu escritório, com Tempestade e Fera a tiracolo. Aquela situação sempre causava um arrepio frio e mal agourento em Vampira. Ela afastou o pensamento.

"É como se o maldito fosse invisível" ele murmurou para si mesmo.

Ela ouviu. "Será que não é melhor assim? Quer dizer, se ele não está por perto, então talvez não tenha interesse em nós."

"Ele está por perto" Gambit refutou com a voz muito séria e sombria. "Apenas não quer ser encontrado. E, sim, ele tem interesse nos X-Men."

Vampira desconfiou da convicção na voz dele. Talvez Gambit soubesse de algo mais, talvez estivesse escondendo alguma informação. Contudo, ela optou por não comentar. Quando ergueu os olhos, percebeu que Gambit a encarava gravemente. Ele disfarçou sagazmente, mas foi o suficiente para fazer Vampira voltar atrás. "Você sabe de mais alguma coisa?" ela inquiriu, com as sobrancelhas enrugadas.

"Sei tudo o que revelei."

Gambit mentia excepcionalmente. Escondia suas motivações em blefes bem-calculados enquanto tudo em sua fisionomia e expressão corporal indicava que ele dizia a mais solene verdade. Segurou o olhar de Vampira até o ponto em que ela teve de desviá-lo, sentindo-se culpada por ter suspeitado dele novamente, por mais que suas suspeitas fossem justificadas.

Ela não viu quando Gambit abriu a boca para dizer algo, que acabou não sendo dito. Ele sentiu a garganta secar quando ela ergueu os olhos para ele novamente. Percebeu, em desespero, que a última coisa que queria fazer era continuar mentindo para ela. No entanto, não pôde contar. Não para ter mais uma carta na manga, mas para poupá-la enquanto pudesse. Esperava não precisar soltar aquelas informações a não ser que fosse de extrema necessidade.

Gambit se levantou repentinamente, foi em direção à estante e apanhou um livro da prateleira. Um que já havia lido. Puxou assunto sobre ele de forma descontraída e forçada. Pouco mais de vinte minutos mais tarde, estava de volta ao seu quarto, para pensar.

 **xXxXx**

 **Glossário:**

 _Fille_ – garota

 _De rien_ – de nada

 _n'est ce pas_? – não é mesmo?

 _Quel désastre_ – que desastre

 _Schwester_ – irmã

 _mon ami –_ amigo

 _À bientôt_ – até mais


	6. À tona

**xXxXx**

 **O** s inícios de manhã eram os momentos mais frenéticos no Instituto Xavier. Acordar atrasado era um hábito seguido por praticamente todos os jovens moradores, o que resultava em balbúrdias homéricas. Era como se ninguém se sentasse para tomar café da manhã; ao invés, a cozinha ficava abarrotada de gente entrando e saindo apressadamente, fazendo usos criativos de poderes mutantes, gritos que ofertavam caronas e então o silêncio. O pico durava em torno de vinte minutos e tudo voltava à normalidade.

Vampira sabia exatamente quando os primeiros minutos de silêncio ocorriam e apenas então descia para tomar café da manhã em paz. Naquela manhã, entretanto, ela parou à porta da cozinha, surpresa pelo fato de não estar vazia como o de costume.

Gambit voltou os olhos na direção dela e ofereceu-lhe um bom-dia. Vampira retribuiu com um sorriso tímido e adentrou a cozinha, aproximando-se da mesa.

"Café?" ele ofereceu, com a jarra da cafeteira em uma mão e uma xícara na outra. Encheu a xícara após ela menear a cabeça afirmativamente e a depositou sobre a mesa, na frente de onde Vampira havia se sentado. Ela agradeceu, segurando a xícara com as duas mãos enluvadas e baixando o rosto para sentir o aroma de café fresco. Era sua bebida matutina favorita, pois tornava o ato de despertar para encarar o dia ligeiramente mais fácil.

Após ter enchido outra xícara, Gambit se sentou a duas cadeiras de distância de Vampira, de onde conseguia vê-la de perfil. Ela torceu para que ele puxasse conversa, mas Gambit se manteve estranhamente quieto. Era curioso como Vampira não costumava se preocupar com convenções sociais como jogar papo fora; se estivesse na presença se qualquer outro colega, permanecer em silêncio não teria a incomodado tanto. Contudo, naquele momento, o silêncio conseguia ser opressor e desesperador. Era extremamente fácil e extremamente difícil conversar com Gambit. Uma contradição que fugia completamente da sua compreensão.

Ela ousou erguer os olhos e espiar o rosto dele. Gambit contemplava sua xícara de café ainda intocada com um olhar compenetrado, perdido nos próprios pensamentos. Parecia ter esquecido da presença dela. Esse pensamento retirou parte da tensão do seu corpo e a fez sentir os ombros perderem um pouco da rigidez. Vampira assoprou e então deu um gole na bebida quente e amarga. Olhou para o outro lado, buscando algo para comer, e notou que havia uma cesta sobre a mesa. Espichou-se para apanhá-la com pouco interesse, ergueu o pano de prato que a cobria, e se surpreendeu com o cheiro convidativo. Encontrou cookies de gotas de chocolate. Os seus favoritos.

Retirou as luvas e apanhou um cookie, desconfiada, pois desconhecia sua procedência. Não seria a primeira vez que Kitty tentara cozinhar e fora desastroso. O fato daqueles cookies estarem intocados sobre a mesa após a avalanche de alunos da manhã era outro fator de desconfiança. Vampira deu uma mordidinha cautelosa e, para a sua surpresa, era delicioso. Na sua segunda mordida, ela abocanhou metade do cookie de uma só vez, percebendo então o quanto estava faminta. O cookie ainda estava morno e ela sentiu as gotas de chocolate derreteram na boca.

"Isto aqui é maravilhoso" ela murmurou, soltando um suspiro de contentamento. O seu comentário tirou Gambit do transe, que voltou o rosto na direção dela. "Você sabe quem fez?" ela perguntou, apanhando mais um da cesta.

"Fui eu" ele respondeu com um sorrisinho modesto e deu seu primeiro gole no café. Era a primeira vez que ela via um sorriso como aquele. "Não consegui dormir então levantei cedo e senti vontade de cozinhar. Me ajuda a relaxar, _t'sais_. Estes foram os que sobraram, os que eu consegui salvar."

Vampira sorriu. Conhecia o apetite de uma casa cheia de adolescentes pela manhã. "Não fazia ideia de que você cozinhava tão bem."

"É um dos meus inúmeros talentos" e sua modéstia havia se dissipado.

Ela decidiu entrar na brincadeira. "Imagino que outros talentos ocultos você tem."

"Alguns seriam inapropriados para esta hora da manhã."

Vampira desviou os olhos e sentiu as bochechas corarem, por pouco não se engasgou com o café quente. Por mais que não houvesse malícia no que ela dissera, deveria saber que Gambit conseguia voltar qualquer comentário contra ela. Todas as vezes achava que seria sagaz para retrucar e reverter a situação, porém sempre acabava constrangida. Não conseguia evitar, mesmo sabendo que era assim que ele agia, mesmo sabendo que não significava nada.

Gambit a viu enrubescer e achou a reação encantadora e irresistível. Indagou-se como uma garota linda como Vampira, com aquele rosto, corpo e charme, podia ser tão adorável e inocente. Então lembrou-se dos poderes dela e sentiu uma onda gélida e desagradável percorrer o corpo, um furor crescente que nada tinha a ver com frustração. Por um momento, ele quase se esquecera de que ela era intocável.

Vampira ergueu os olhos e, ao notar que ele a encarava com curiosidade, desviou os olhos para a xícara de café à sua frente. A presença dele ainda causava confusão e, mesmo assim, quando ela tentava se afastar, não conseguia. Fugir ao se sentir encurralada era um hábito, e Vampira não conseguia entender por que não conseguia se convencer a sair correndo para longe dele. Suas conjecturas foram subitamente interrompidas ao ouvir a voz dele.

"Tenho trabalho a fazer" ele disse ao se pôr em pé, com um quê de inquietação na voz, como se ir embora naquele momento fosse uma decisão difícil de tomar.

Vampira ergueu os olhos na direção dele rápido demais, aflita demais. Seus olhos levemente esbugalhados, como se sem perceber implorasse para que ele não se fosse, como se surpresos com a percepção de que ao invés de querer fugir dele, se sentia decepcionada por perdê-lo tão prematuramente.

"Você vai investigar?" ela perguntou, titubeante, tímida.

Ele ofereceu um meneio sutil de cabeça. "Você quer vir comigo?" ele perguntou após um momento de hesitação, como se esperasse uma réplica negativa, afinal Vampira havia se esquivado do seu convite para almoçar no dia anterior. Vampira, porém, lhe lançou um olhar de agradável surpresa.

"Quero" ela respondeu com evidente animação, mas sequer se importou. Abandonou o restante do café, que então estava morno, e o seguiu em silêncio até a garagem.

Gambit parou e apanhou uma chave do bolso de trás do jeans. "Espero que não tenha medo de motos" comentou, com um quê de desafio na voz.

Vampira abriu um sorriso enorme. Deu um passo largo à frente para observar a moto dele mais de perto. "Tá brincando? Eu adoro motos" seu olhar admirado não a deixava mentir.

Gambit subiu na moto e ajeitou o guidão. "Tenho só um capacete. Não estou acostumado a levar carona."

Vampira foi até outra moto e afanou o capacete. Voltou e pulou na garupa da moto de Gambit. "Acho que o Logan não vai se importar de eu pegar isto aqui emprestado" disse antes de vestir o capacete. Ele riu e também vestiu o seu.

"Segura firme" ele disse. Indo contra o conselho, Vampira se segurou nas laterais. Contudo, assim que Gambit acelerou para fora da garagem e até o portão de entrada, ela se viu obrigada a envolver os braços ao redor do tronco dele. Arfou, surpresa. "Tá tudo bem aí?" ele perguntou.

"Tá, sim. Achei que estivesse um pouco mais quente aqui fora, só isso" ela mentiu com a voz firme, valendo-se do fato de que, assim como ele, vestia apenas camiseta e jeans; nada que pudesse proteger do vento. "A gente pode ir."

O portão da mansão abriu e a moto saiu em disparada.

Durante o breve percurso, Vampira tentou ignorar o calor que emanava através da camiseta dele, reconfortante e extasiante. Era o mais perto em anos que ela se aconchegava em outro ser humano. Fazia com que sentisse falta de algo que nunca tivera. Gambit sentiu os braços dela endurecerem e erroneamente deduziu que era devido à velocidade e ao vento gelado castigando seus corpos desprotegidos. Mesmo assim, acelerou, deleitando-se na sensação dos braços delgados envolvidos nele.

Cedo demais a moto parou.

"Onde estamos?" ela perguntou assim que desceu da moto e retirou o capacete. Sentiu as pernas bambas e culpou a velocidade vertiginosa. Olhou rapidamente ao redor e avistou do outro lado da rua um prédio de fachada de vidro esverdeado que se levantava imponente em uma rua calma e arborizada próximo do subúrbio.

Gambit retirou o capacete para revelar o rosto sério e rijo. Apontou com a cabeça para o prédio. "Consegui informações de que este laboratório está envolvido em ilegalidades."

O rosto dela também se tornou sério. "De que tipo?"

"Do tipo que se interessa por mutantes" ele respondeu gravemente, lançando um olhar penetrante na direção dela.

Vampira ponderou. "Você acha que há uma conexão, que _ele_ deve estar envolvido?" ela perguntou, sem conhecimento do nome real do vilão que os ameaçava.

Gambit fez que sim com a cabeça. "É pra isso que estamos aqui. Vim outras três vezes na última semana à procura de algum indício que corroborasse com as informações que obtive" ele se aproximou dela para poder cochichar. O corpo de Vampira endureceu, mas ela se manteve firme no lugar. "Descobri que há um andar subterrâneo sobre o qual não existem registros. Estudei esse lugar durante dias. Hoje vou tentar entrar no sistema deles e ver se consigo encontrar algo a respeito desse andar fantasma."

"Como eu posso ajudar?"

"Vou pensar em alguma coisa" ele respondeu, deixando claro, mesmo sem ser a intenção, que a presença dela era dispensável. Trazê-la havia sido um improviso desnecessário. Era por isso que um ladrão nunca deveria se deixar levar por sentimentalismos. Contudo, não era a primeira tampouco a última vez que Gambit quebrava essa regra.

"Eu posso ficar de vigia" Vampira ofereceu, resignada porém sincera. O fato de Gambit tê-la trazido com ele já significava algo.

" _D'accord_ " ele concordou, com um sorriso reconfortante. "Não sei quanto tempo vou demorar. Se você vir algo suspeito, pode ir embora sem mim" disse, colocando a chave na mão dela.

Vampira anuiu e se recostou na moto enquanto assistia a Gambit atravessar a rua. Cruzou os braços e tentou parecer o menos suspeita possível. Carros ocasionais passavam pela rua tranquila, assim como poucos pedestres. Houve um homem fazendo jogging com um cachorro na coleira enquanto outro andava de bicicleta. O sol surgiu e aumentou a temperatura levemente. Uma brisa fazia as folhas das árvores farfalharem. Ela assistiu ao semáforo próximo passar do vermelho para o verde literalmente centenas de vezes. Sua barriga roncou e ela percebeu que já era hora do almoço quando Gambit voltou.

"E então?" ela perguntou, ávida.

"Vamos conversar em outro lugar" ele disse. "Sabe pilotar?" Vampira abriu um sorriso lindo e apanhou a chave no bolso. "Vou encarar isso como um sim" ele disse antes de subir na garupa.

Vampira os conduziu para uma lanchonete, a quinze minutos de onde estavam. Havia estabelecimentos mais próximos, mas ela não perderia a chance de dirigir uma moto tão incrível, mesmo que por poucos minutos a mais.

Eles se sentaram a uma mesa de quatro lugares ao fundo, longe das várias mesas ocupadas, pediram hambúrgueres, batatas fritas e refrigerante, que foram servidos em poucos minutos durante os quais preferiram adiar a conversa.

"Você conseguiu hackear o sistema deles?" Vampira perguntou dando uma mordida voraz no hambúrguer, logo após a garçonete ter se retirado e julgaram que não seriam ouvidos.

Gambit sorriu afetadamente e um pendrive surgiu na sua mão. "A planta original não continha o subsolo, mas havia arquivos provando que há um laboratório lá em baixo."

"Você conseguiu descer lá?" ela perguntou com a boca cheia, segurando o hambúrguer na altura do queixo para abocanhá-lo novamente.

" _Non_. Não tive tempo" seus olhos viajaram por alguns momentos, contemplativo. "Vou voltar hoje à noite" disse, por fim, ao se recostar na cadeira. Colocou uma batata frita na boca sem muito interesse. "Preciso planejar antes."

"Você vai invadir?" ela perguntou. Gambit notou que não havia acusação na voz dela, apenas interesse. Ela estava ciente de que ele era um ladrão e, mesmo quando soube, encarou o fato com naturalidade como se tivesse descoberto seu nome do meio. Foi quando ele soube que ela não o julgaria pelo que ele era, apenas pelos seus atos.

" _Oui_ " foi sua resposta despretensiosa. Não havia modéstia em sua voz nem em sua compostura. Vampira deduziu que invadir um laboratório na calada da noite era tarefa corriqueira para Gambit. Afinal, ele era o filho adotivo do líder do Clã dos Ladrões. Mesmo não conhecendo os detalhes da história, era evidente que Jean-Luc havia visto algo no garoto.

"O que você acha que vai descobrir?" Vampira estava ciente de que estava fazendo perguntas demais, porém, sua curiosidade falava mais alto. Ficara sem saber por tanto tempo que, enquanto Gambit estivesse respondendo, ela continuaria perguntando.

Ele lançou um olhar enigmático na direção dela, apenas então se lembrando de que Vampira sequer sabia o nome de quem os ameaçava. Ele colocou mais uma batata na boca e se inclinou sobre a mesa. "Qualquer indício que possa ligar Nathaniel Essex àquele lugar e, principalmente, buscar alguma pista sobre para onde ele possa ter ido" ele respondeu, usando o nome do vilão casualmente, jogando no ar para que ela abocanhasse, mas propositalmente omitindo o seu alter ego Sinistro.

Vampira sorriu ao ser confiada com aquele nome, por mais que não fosse familiar de nenhuma forma. Ela deitou o sanduíche e estreitou os olhos na direção dele, antes que a conversa se tornasse séria demais. "Como você conseguiu entrar?"

"Joguei um charme na recepcionista."

Ela gargalhou em deboche, mas o rosto dele parecia sério. "Tá falando sério?"

Ele deu de ombros, sem entender o porquê do ceticismo. Apesar no clima jocoso, ele falava a sério. Gambit conseguira passar do primeiro andar ganhando a confiança da recepcionista com seu sorriso sedutor e palavras doces. Enquanto distraía a moça que usara, ele surrupiou um crachá de visitante para poder se infiltrar. Depois disso, subir pelos elevadores, esgueirar-se pelos longos corredores e arrombar fechaduras comuns era algo que conseguiria ter feito com um dos braços amarrados nas costas.

Vampira chacoalhou a cabeça, inconformada. "Você fez aquele negócio com os olhos?"

Gambit a observou com gravidade por alguns instantes antes de responder. " _Non_. Não foi necessário."

Ele caiu em silêncio. Sentiu-se incomumente desconfortável pela menção à primeira vez que eles se encontraram quando ainda lutavam de lados opostos, quando ele usou seu poder contra ela. Indagou-se se Vampira havia trazido aquele momento à tona propositalmente para desconsertá-lo ou se fora apenas um comentário banal. Na realidade, não lhe agradava usar o seu charme hipnótico. Faria tudo fácil demais e Gambit gostava de imaginar que poderia conseguir o que bem quisesse sem recorrer a esse poder. Esforçou-se para deixar o assunto de lado.

Como que para desviar os pensamentos para outro lugar, Gambit repentinamente se pôs de pé, deu um passo largo e se sentou do outro lado da mesa, na cadeira ao lado dela. Vampira enrijeceu perceptivelmente, a ponto de parar de mastigar com a boca ainda cheia. Afastou-se e se encolheu um pouco. Engoliu o pedaço de hambúrguer meio mastigado, que entalou na garganta. Apanhou o refrigerante e sugou o canudinho. Percebeu que havia sido um erro ao ver os olhos dele caírem semicerrados e interessados sobre os seus lábios. Ele aproximou a mão do rosto dela em um movimento deliberadamente lento de aviso, como se lhe oferecesse tempo para protestar, o que foi exatamente o que ela fez.

"O que você acha que tá fazendo?" ela perguntou, irritadiça; fez sua voz ganhar um tom agudo, que soou como medo. Ao mesmo tempo, ela se inclinou para trás e suas costas encontraram a parede – ela se sentiu encurralada como um animal ferido.

Gambit riu. Uma gargalhada curta, gutural, sem achar graça. Rápida e fluidamente apanhou um guardanapo de papel e o passou no canto esquerdo da boca dela. Ela estremeceu, mas permitiu que ele o fizesse, apesar de só relaxar depois que a mão dele se afastou. Ela havia retirado as luvas para comer e isso a fez se sentir ainda mais exposta.

"Você estava suja de ketchup" ele ofereceu um sorriso, que desta vez pareceu genuíno.

"Era só você ter me dito" ela resmungou em protesto, com aquele biquinho que ele achava incrivelmente lindo.

Ela ousou erguer o olhar até o rosto dele de soslaio. Gambit sorriu sem mostrar os dentes, porém com os olhos fascinados. "Não teria a mesma graça."

"Teria menos graça ainda se você tivesse acabado desmaiado" à medida que falava, sua voz ia ficando menos queixosa e mais desafiadora.

"Neste caso, eu preferia desmaiar por causa de um beijo" seu sorriso era artificial, como se o flerte fosse automático e mandatório para esconder quaisquer que fossem os seus sentimentos reais.

Percebendo que não era sincero, ela recobrou a confiança inata, que emergia com cada vez mais frequência na presença dele.

* * *

Conduzir a moto de volta para o Instituto melhorou o humor de Vampira consideravelmente. De volta à mansão, ela estava no meio de uma gargalhada devido a uma observação um tanto maldosa que Gambit havia feito sobre o carro de Ciclope quando ouviu o seu nome ser chamado.

Ela virou o rosto rapidamente na direção da voz; enrubesceu enquanto seu sorriso morria, pois era como se se sentisse culpada, como se temesse ser julgada por passar tempo com alguém que até poucos meses antes lutava contra eles, como se fosse uma traição, como se temesse que fosse Wolverine a julgá-la. Contudo, ao se virar, Vampira encontrou Tempestade e relaxou. Havia um sorriso bondoso no rosto de ébano da mulher à medida que ela caminhava até eles.

Tempestade dirigiu a palavra primeiramente para Vampira. "Você chegou bem a tempo, querida. Os recrutas logo estarão voltando do colégio e precisam conciliar os treinamentos de hoje com a lição de casa. Alguém com o punho forte como você deve guiá-los para que não se percam nas horas."

"Pode deixar, Ororo" ela respondeu, fingindo que sabia exatamente o que tinha de fazer, quando na realidade, se Tempestade não a tivesse relembrado, Vampira deixaria os recrutas ao vento.

Ororo deitou a mão sobre o ombro de Gambit. Vampira imaginou que ela simpatizava com Gambit – algo que estranhamente alentou o seu coração.

"Xavier deseja conversar conosco" anunciou Ororo.

Gambit assentiu. " _D'accord_. Estou a caminho" ele respondeu e Tempestade se retirou. Uma olhada de soslaio em Vampira o fez notar a decepção no rosto dela – estava sendo deixada de fora novamente. Ele se aproximou dela, e desta vez, Vampira não recuou, mesmo a vontade estando presente, pois percebera que ele não iria de fato tocá-la. "Se você não se importar com a minha companhia mais uma vez" seu tom era arrogante apesar das palavras "eu te conto as novidades" murmurou ao pé do ouvido dela. Lançou uma piscadela ao se retirar, dando por certo que ela não recusaria a proposta.

* * *

"Esses recrutas ainda vão me enlouquecer" Vampira resmungou para si mesma enquanto chutava os tênis para longe. Despiu-se da blusa e abriu o zíper da calça jeans antes de se render e cair de costas na cama feita. Suspirou alto, observando a brancura monótona do teto. Percebeu que ter sucumbido ao cansaço havia sido um erro, pois, mesmo estando doida por um banho, estava difícil se levantar.

Havia certa estranheza pairando sobre a cabeça de Vampira ultimamente. Ouvia Jean tagarelando sobre não saber para qual faculdade ir – havia sido aceita em várias – enquanto Vampira simplesmente não fazia ideia de qual seria o seu próximo passo. Estar com os X-Men parecia o suficiente por enquanto. Ao menos era o que ela achava até poucas semanas atrás. Algumas coisas haviam mudado.

Primeiramente, Logan já não lhe dava mais atenção como antes. Ele parecia não ter mais tempo para ela, não apenas nas últimas semanas em que passava longos períodos de tempo fora investigando, já vinha acontecendo há algum tempo. Seus treinamentos individuais eram o seu único tempo a sós e ela sentia falta dele.

Seus melhores amigos, Kurt e Kitty, passavam cada vez mais tempo com Amanda e Piotr respectivamente. Jean e Scott não se desgrudavam, algo que seria irritante mesmo se a quedinha que Vampira tivera por Scott não tivesse evaporado como se não fosse nada.

E, acima de tudo, havia a falta de avanço no controle dos seus poderes. Vampira havia chegado no ponto em que, por mais que desejasse controlar os seus poderes mais do que qualquer outra coisa, estava conformada pela sua situação atual, quase confortável. Estava saindo da adolescência e se tornando uma mulher confortável na sua própria pele (expressão que sempre a fazia soltar uma risadinha irônica). Vampira havia deixado para trás o visual gótico pesado e o guarda-roupa completamente escuro. Adoraria desfilar por aí de shorts e regata, como na infância, não fossem os seus poderes perigosos. Também não alisava mais os cabelos religiosamente e os estava deixando crescer naturalmente, tanto que, mesmo ondulados, eles caíam logo abaixo dos ombros.

E como se não bastasse, ainda havia a presença de Gambit. Vampira soltou um gemido gutural de frustração assim que seus pensamentos se voltaram para ele. O cara era mestre em deixá-la irritada e confusa e desconcertada. Conseguia passar por cima das suas defesas e fazer caírem suas máscaras. Ela apanhou o travesseiro e apertou contra o rosto para suprimir um grito de frustração. Perguntava-se por que ele teve de voltar. Não entendia por que não conseguia simplesmente se afastar dele... daquele cafajeste trapaceiro.

Vampira conseguiu por fim se levantar, despiu-se do resto da roupa e foi para o chuveiro. Despejou água fria na cabeça em uma tentativa de abafar os pensamentos, mas também foi em vão. Depois que ela havia voltado com os X-Men após o sequestro perpetrado por Gambit, Vampira havia se convencido de que toda a conversa amigável e os fatos em comum em suas vidas, tudo havia sido mentira. Apenas meios que Gambit havia encontrado para usá-la e manipulá-la. Havia repetido para si mesma tantas vezes que ele não passava de um mentiroso mau-caráter, que quase acreditou. Contudo, ela havia visto através dele, muito além do que ele normalmente deixava transparecer.

As horas que passaram juntos nos últimos dias haviam provado que estar perto era inevitável, tentar se afastar inútil. Claramente, Vampira dizia para si mesma que não havia nada de remotamente romântico no seu tempo juntos, apenas duas pessoas parecidas, com muito em comum, aproveitando a companhia um do outro. Entretanto, Vampira não sabia o que fazer com o frio na barriga que a aproximação dele causava, a não ser ignorá-lo. Sabia que os flertes dele não passavam de hábito e praxe, uma característica que fazia parte de sua natureza – ou que ele havia desenvolvido e aperfeiçoado para conseguir se manter por cima.

Vampira saiu do banho, se secou, se vestiu e notou aliviada que ter deixado os seus pensamentos fluírem lhe fizera bem. Vestiu então pijamas confortáveis, pois não planejava mais descer, a não ser para apanhar algo para comer mais tarde, e abriu o livro deitado sobre o criado-mudo.

Ela estava mergulhada na história – um romance fantástico – por mais de duas horas quando batidas leves na porta a trouxeram de volta à realidade e fizeram um sorriso singelo surgir nos seus lábios. Deixou o livro aberto com as páginas para baixo e se levantou da cama. Inconscientemente colocou uma mecha de cabelo branco para trás da orelha e conferiu o que vestia: calças de pijama e camiseta. Correu para vestir as luvas que lhe cobriam até acima dos cotovelos e abriu a porta.

Seu sorriso murchou. Vampira torceu para que o rapaz do outro lado da porta não notasse sua cara de decepção. Entretanto, seu semblante devia parecer irritadiço e ameaçador, pois Scott abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu dela. Vampira percebeu e tentou contornar a situação. "E aí?"

"Oi, Vampira... estou reunindo o grupo na biblioteca" ele disse, por fim "Jean e Kitty já estão lá nos esperando. Vou buscar o Kurt também."

"Pra quê?" ela disse com certa aspereza proporcionada pela decepção de ter sido ele quem bateu à sua porta. Na verdade, era irônico, pois se Scott tivesse vindo procurá-la meses antes ela teria sentido empolgação ao invés de enfado. Percebeu de repente que mesmo quando seus sentimentos por Scott estavam no auge, ela nunca sentira um frio na barriga ao vê-lo.

"Pra conversarmos" Scott respondeu, impedindo que ela buscasse uma resposta para sua indagação. "Esperamos você lá em cinco minutos" ele disse ao lhe dar as costas. Ao invés de insistir, simplesmente seguiu para a ala masculina atrás de Kurt.

Vampira suspirou com irritação, calçou os chinelos e desceu. Encontrou as duas garotas sentadas à mesa mais ao fundo da biblioteca, aos conchavos. Kurt surgiu com Scott a tiracolo logo após. O grupo se sentou ao redor da mesa.

Como um último ato de rebeldia, Vampira cruzou os braços e se recostou na cadeira, balançou-a e fazendo os pés dianteiros saírem do chão. "Qual o motivo dessa reunião?"

Scott falou: "Acredito que todos nós estejamos frustrados com o que anda acontecendo aqui na mansão."

"Ou seja," Vampira o cortou rispidamente. "vocês estão magoados porque o Professor e os outros estão fazendo reuniões sem nós."

Scott voltou os óculos de quartzo na direção dela. Seus olhos devem ter brilhado por dentro, pois seus lábios contraídos em uma linha reta deixavam claro o seu desagrado. "Não colocaria nessas palavras, Vampira, mas, sim, este é um dos motivos."

"Entendo" começou Jean "que o Professor queira poupar os recrutas, mas nós, como o primeiro grupo, não deveríamos ficar de fora."

Vampira se segurou para não rodar os olhos. Era claro que se sentia da mesma forma, mas ouvir Jean ainda a deixava levemente irritada. "Por que você não fala com o Professor, Jean?"

"Eu tentei, Vampira. O Professor desconversou."

"Gambit chegou aqui há aproximadamente três semanas com aquelas informações" continuou Scott. "e não sabemos de mais nada."

"Os mais velhos estão sempre reunidos" queixou-se Kitty.

"O Professor nos contou sobre a situação" disse Kurt. "Se não nos chamou para nenhuma outra reunião talvez seja porque não há nada para contar."

"Nós achamos que talvez você soubesse de alguma coisa, Vampira" disse Jean, após alguns segundos de silêncio.

"Por quê?" indagou Vampira, mais na defensiva do que deveria.

Jean hesitou. Era perceptível que não se sentia confortável com o que estava prestes a dizer. "É que eu vi você saindo de moto com o Gambit," ela disse, sem olhar nos olhos de Vampira "e achamos que ele talvez tenha te contado alguma coisa" Jean parecia encabulada por dizer aquilo, como se estivera espionando.

Vampira sentiu as bochechas pegarem fogo. Evitou olhar diretamente nos rostos dos colegas, contudo, notou que Kurt fechou a cara após o comentário de Jean, enquanto Kitty mostrava um sorrisinho. Vampira suspirou alto e se inclinou sobre a mesa. Ponderou se deveria contar o pouco que sabia. Por um lado, seus colegas mereciam saber; por outro, imaginou se não estaria traindo a confiança de Gambit ao contar. Optou pelo meio-termo. "Eles têm um nome. Estão investigando."

"Que nome?" perguntou Scott, com interesse.

"Não sei" ela mentiu. "Não quer dizer nada. Nenhum dos mais velhos o reconheceu. Se não nos contaram é porque não podemos ajudar."

"A gente poderia ajudar na investigação" argumentou Kurt.

Os outros concordaram, mas não havia o que fazer a não ser esperar.

* * *

Gambit dificilmente era surpreendido, porém, tinha de admitir que a última coisa que esperava quando subiu pela janela do quarto na calada da noite era encontrar Vampira adormecida na sua cama.

Após a reunião inesperada com os colegas, Vampira voltara para o seu quarto, emburrada e contrariada. Gambit não viera pelas horas seguintes. Devia ter passado toda a tarde planejando a entrada no laboratório, ela pensou, que seria onde ele estaria durante a madrugada. Imaginou que se não houvesse o que ser encontrado, ele logo estaria de volta. Foi quando ela resolveu esperar seu retorno no quarto dele. Não achou que Gambit se importaria; no máximo faria uma piadinha sem vergonha.

Certificando-se de que ninguém a vira, Vampira entrou furtivamente no quarto dele e manteve as luzes apagadas. Trombou na cama e acendeu a luz do abajur. Sentou-se na cama, primeiramente com boa postura, mas foi se entregando aos poucos, até estar confortavelmente deitada. Olhando ao redor, Vampira não encontrou nenhum pertence dele a não ser por um maço de cartas esquecido sobre o criado-mudo. Decerto havia mudas de roupas no armário, porém nada à vista. Gambit tratava os seus aposentos no Instituto como um quarto de hotel. Falava a sério quando dizia que não ficaria por muito tempo.

Em algum momento, ela fechou os olhos, entediada. Logo adormeceu. Foi como Gambit a encontrou horas mais tarde: as mãos caídas sobre a barriga, cabelo espalhado pelo travesseiro, o rosto de lado e lábios semicerrados.

Gambit deitou a mochila no chão, retirou o casaco e os sapatos – sem emitir ruído algum – e chegou mais perto para observá-la. De um canto de sua mente, veio a lembrança de que Vampira costumava ter pesadelos com as psiques de quem absorvera. Apenas o pensamento de que a pobrezinha poderia ser atormentada pelos muitos demônios do seu passado fazia um arrepio frio percorrer a espinha dele. Vê-la dormir tão pacificamente alentou o seu coração de uma forma inesperada. Sem perceber, fantasiou despertá-la com um beijo. Era o que teria feito não fossem os poderes dela.

Quando ele decidiu que iria deixá-la dormir, Vampira despertou, talvez tendo sentido a presença dele.

"Desculpa," ela disse, assim que entendeu onde estava "não achei que fosse cair no sono aqui" sentou-se, ajeitou os cabelos com os dedos, evidentemente embaraçada.

" _Pas de problèm_ , _chère_ " ele disse, com uma tristeza não habitual na voz, quase imperceptível.

Ela fingiu não notar. "Como foi?"

Gambit caiu sentado na cama. Vampira achou que ele parecia abatido sob a penumbra. "Não encontrei nada" ele respondeu com desânimo. "Havia mesmo um laboratório lá embaixo, mas estava completamente vazio."

"Você acha que Essex esteve lá?" ela perguntou, puxando o nome do vilão da memória.

"Acho" ele respondeu e então a encarou com os olhos cansados. "Mas essa informação não serve de nada, a não ser para provar que Essex está por perto. Só que já sabíamos disso" completou com crescente frustração. Sua mandíbula enrijeceu e suas mãos fecharam em punhos. Inesperadamente ele sentiu a mão enluvada dela sobre a sua e seu punho se desfez.

Vampira havia se aproximado dele consideravelmente para os seus padrões e agora o observava com olhos verdes semicerrados e uma expressão sonolenta porém coerente sobre o rosto branco. "Não é sua culpa" ela sussurrou.

Gambit sentiu a garganta embargar enquanto seus olhos de demônio brilharam fitos no rosto de porcelana dela. Como ela sabia que era o que ele mais desejava ouvir e, ainda assim, a última coisa que esperava ouvir de fato? Nunca sequer cogitou que simples palavras poderiam desarmá-lo de forma tão eficaz e arrebatadora. Corrigiu-se mentalmente ao perceber que não eram apenas as palavras, mas sim quem as dissera.

Então Vampira deu por si e se afastou rápida e abruptamente. Não se reconheceu e culpou o sono. "Acho melhor eu ir" ela gaguejou, então evitando fazer contato visual com ele.

Gambit não protestou; deixou-a ir em direção à porta por mais que fosse a última coisa que gostaria de ver.

"Não falta muito pra amanhecer. Se eu não for agora, alguém pode me ver" ela disse e hesitou apesar de suas palavras.

"Então fica" ele disse, levantando-se e aproximando-se dela. "Prometi te contar todos os detalhes, não foi? Podemos descer para tomar café da manhã daqui a pouco. Só preciso de um banho antes."

Vampira sabia que deveria dizer não, mas não conseguiu. Fez que sim sutilmente com a cabeça. Um sorriso perfeito tomou as feições dele, feições que deixaram de ser sombrias e voltaram à beleza habitual.

Vampira se sentou na cama novamente e aguardou pacientemente enquanto Gambit tomava o seu banho. Ficou aliviada por ele ter tido a decência de sair vestido. Foi quando Vampira percebeu que estava de pijama. Com uma encolhida de ombros, decidiu que não faria diferença. Desceria para tomar café e depois vestiria roupas mais apropriadas para as atividades do dia. Durante as próximas horas, ela ouviu, fascinada, Gambit contar todos os detalhes de como entrou e saiu dos subterrâneos do laboratório. Após ouvirem o estrondo dos jovens indo para o colégio, desceram para tomar café da manhã.

A cozinha, contudo, não estava vazia como o esperado.

"Onde você dormiu, _Stripes_?" Wolverine perguntou no momento em que ela adentrou a cozinha, com Gambit no seu encalço.

A pergunta a atingiu como um soco no estômago. Temeu que Logan já soubesse a resposta e perguntara apenas para desconcertá-la e fazê-la mentir e se afundar ainda mais. Seu rosto perdeu a pouca cor quando respondeu: "No meu quarto" ela mentiu com a voz firme e se congratulou mentalmente por isso. "Que pergunta é essa?" com o canto dos olhos, viu Gambit passar por Wolverine e seguir até a cafeteira, que já trabalhava. Temeu que ele pudesse dizer a verdade, para confrontar Logan, mas ele ficou em silêncio.

"Eu bati na sua porta agora há pouco e você não atendeu."

"Eu estava dormindo pesado" péssima mentira, Logan sabia que seu sono era leve, mas enquanto sua voz continuasse firme, ela manteria a mentira. "Ou eu estava no banho e não ouvi."

"Você saiu do banho e vestiu o pijama de novo?" Logan perguntou com a voz cheia de ironia. Um esgar maldoso cruzou os seus lábios, como se satisfeito por tê-la feito cair em contradição.

De soslaio, ela viu Gambit fazer uma careta engraçada mostrando que a resposta dela havia sido péssima. Contudo, ela se manteve firme. "Eu disse banheiro e não banho, Logan" e cruzou os braços para demonstrar sua irritação com aquelas perguntas desnecessárias.

Mesmo sabendo que havia mentira no que ela dizia, Logan preferiu deixar o interrogatório de lado. Havia outras maneiras de lidar com Vampira; confrontá-la e apertá-la até ela dizer a verdade nunca funcionara. "Precisamos conversar, Vampira. Sobre os nossos treinamentos de terça."

Àquela altura Gambit já havia se servido uma xícara de café e estava recostado contra a pia, assistindo-a mentir com um sorrisinho sarcástico no rosto. Ela estreitou os olhos ao passar por ele. Apanhou uma xícara de café e se sentou perto de Logan.

"Eu sei que você anda ocupado, Logan. Tudo bem se não tiver tempo por enquanto" eram as palavras certas, mesmo não sendo o que ela realmente sentia.

Logan assentiu a contragosto. "É só essa agitação passar e nós podemos voltar a treinar."

"Tá bom" ela disse e tentou sorrir para ele, porém não conseguiu esconder a decepção real.

Logan se levantou e, antes de se retirar, lançou um olhar furioso para Gambit, como se desconfiasse de algo, como se os dois terem descido ao mesmo tempo fosse mais que suspeito. Mas não diria nada, por ora. Tentava ignorar a presença insultante daquele garoto arrogante.

Gambit se sentou na cadeira ao lado da de Vampira. "O que você acha que aconteceria se ele soubesse que você dormiu na minha cama?" ele provocou.

"Não viaja, _Cajun_ " ela retrucou, fechando a cara. "Mesmo que a situação fosse outra..." ela se perdeu no que dizia, mas ele entendeu.

"Quando você puder controlar os seus poderes" ele disse casualmente. Sabia que os seus poderes mutantes eram assunto sensível para Vampira, mas achou que suas palavras talvez servissem para animá-la "vai ter uma fila de caras pro Wolverine implicar."

Vampira o encarou de soslaio e soltou um riso fraco, como um assopro. Era um pensamento engraçado.

"Até lá," ele continuou "acho que o velho Wolvie vai se contentar em implicar comigo."

"Você não torna as coisas fáceis" ela brincou para ignorar quaisquer implicações que as palavras dele traziam. Não lhe agradava imaginar se resistiria tanto às investidas dele não fossem os seus poderes, afinal, mesmo arrogante e cheio de si, os atrativos físicos de Gambit saltavam aos olhos.

"O que eu fiz de errado?" ele perguntou, puxando-a violentamente do seu devaneio.

Vampira conseguiu se recompor rapidamente "Por onde eu devo começar?" perguntou retórica e sarcasticamente "Eu poderia fazer uma lista."

"Eu preferia que você fizesse uma lista com coisas que faria comigo."

Havia tanta lascívia na voz dele que Vampira sentiu as bochechas queimarem novamente. "Te chutar pra fora dessa mansão com certeza estaria nela" Vampira respondeu com deboche.

Gambit abriu a boca para retrucar quando sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso do jeans. Ele olhou a tela, que acusava o nome de seu pai. Pediu licença e foi para o corredor.

"O que é?" ele atendeu rispidamente.

" _Onde você está, Remy?"_ seu pai perguntou com a voz de quem cansara de fazer essa pergunta ao longo do anos.

Gambit hesitou, mas optou por dizer a verdade. "Bayville."

" _Por que voltou?"_

"Tenho assuntos inacabados aqui, Jean-Luc."

Jean-Luc suspirou do outro lado da linha. Detestava quando Remy lhe chamava pelo nome apenas para provocá-lo, para lhe jogar na cara que não o considerava o seu pai. _"Preciso de você em casa,_ fils _."_

Remy segurou uma risada. Os dois eram previsíveis quando se dizia respeito ao seu relacionamento. Remy o chamava pelo nome para irritá-lo e Jean-Luc logo apelava para o sentimentalismo. "Não vai dar. Preciso ficar aqui por algum tempo."

" _Quanto tempo,_ fils _?"_

"Não sei ainda."

" _Você sumiu há quase um mês, Remy. Novamente, não me ofereceu nenhum tipo de satisfação. Sempre lhe dou espaço e espero pacientemente que você retorne. Contudo, desta vez, existem assuntos políticos que requerem a minha total atenção. Por isso preciso do meu filho ao meu lado."_

Remy detestava quando as palavras do pai pareciam sinceras. "Foi mal, Jean-Luc" então sua voz se tornou séria, quase um sussurro. "Os X-Men... eles precisam de mim. Devo isso a eles. Não posso voltar pelas próximas semanas."

Jean-Luc resignou-se com a noção de que não conseguiria fazer o filho mudar de ideia. _"Espero que a sua ausência não traga consequências irreversíveis ao nosso Clã."_

" _Je suis desolé_ , _papa_ " ele disse, com toda a sinceridade.

"Se cuida, meu filho."

A linha ficou muda.

 **XxXxX**

 **Glossário:**

 _t'sais_ – sabe

 _D'accord_ – está bem

 _Pas de problèm_ – não tem problema

 _fils_ – filho

 _Je suis desolé_ , _papa_ – Eu sinto muito, pai

* * *

 **N/A:** Acho que Romy deve estar super em baixa, mas se você estiver acompanhando esta história, eu adoraria saber o que está achando dela. Se um texto não tem leitores, ele também não tem por que existir.

Mil agradecimentos à maravilhosa GreatesChange por me ajudar com os capítulos (leiam a romy dela que é ótima!).


	7. Dúvidas

**N/A:** O capítulo demorou para sair, mas ficou do jeitinho que eu queria que ficasse. Espero que a demora valha a pena e aqueça essa noite fria de domingo ;) Agradeço pelos reviews do último capítulo e torço para que gostem deste.

 **XxXxX**

 **H** avia legítimo orgulho paternal nos olhos do Professor Xavier enquanto assistia através da janela de seu escritório aos seus pupilos se divertindo ao ar livre. Eles usavam seus poderes sem inibições, longe dos olhos do mundo que os julgavam, longe dos perigos que este mesmo mundo oferecia.

O _sonho_ do Professor, que o impulsionou a fundar o Instituto Xavier para Jovens Superdotados, nunca teve como objetivo formar um grupo de jovens soldados mutantes para lutar contra outros mutantes que escolheram o lado oposto, como tempos difíceis por vezes o forçavam a fazer. Seu _sonho_ consistia em oferecer um porto seguro a mutantes de todo o mundo, onde pudessem aprender a controlar as suas habilidades mutantes e usá-las em prol da humanidade. Em momentos pacíficos como aquele, Xavier acreditava do fundo do coração que o seu _sonho_ não seria inalcançável.

" _Mutatis Mutandis_ " ele murmurou para si mesmo. Latim para _Uma vez efetuadas as necessárias mudanças_ , lema do Instituto.

Sentada no sofá cor de creme ao lado de Hank, Tempestade notou o ar contemplativo do Professor. Assim, depositou sua xícara de chá sobre a mesa de centro e se pôs de pé. Sua saia, comprida e colorida com motivos que faziam lembrar sua terra natal, esvoaçou entre as pernas longas enquanto ela caminhava em direção ao Professor.

"Obrigado, Ororo" disse o Professor, emotivo. "Eles precisavam de um dia agradável com este" e ergueu os olhos para ela com um sorriso gentil nos lábios.

A Bruxa do Tempo retribuiu o sorriso e chacoalhou a cabeça em concordância. Fazer o sol brilhar naquela tarde elevava também o seu espírito. Poderia ser um dia perfeitamente memorável e modelo para o futuro não fosse a perversidade inominável e intangível que ainda pairava no ar. Este fardo, entretanto, recaía predominantemente sobre os mentores reunidos no escritório.

Xavier sentiu os olhos marejarem, indagando-se se a ignorância seria de fato uma bênção. Questionamentos faziam parte de sua natureza e a responsabilidade do processo de tomada de decisão pesava nos seus ombros. Havia uma ameaça no horizonte, e decidir como lidar com ela era seu papel como mentor. Ele sentiu a mão consoladora de Tempestade repousar sobre o ombro, como se seus poderes estivessem trocados e fosse ela quem pudesse ler os seus pensamentos. Talvez o silêncio dos quatro mentores indicava pensamentos semelhantes.

Se a falta de progresso em encontrar o homem (eufemismo questionável) que os ameaçava a distância não fosse o bastante para fazê-los perder o sono, ainda havia as palavras de Gambit, que conseguiram penetrar em suas mentes e agora martelavam incessantemente.

Naquela manhã, os mentores tomaram parte em mais uma reunião, que não incluía nem um integrante do grupo veterano, para discutir o progresso alcançado até o momento e decidir quais seriam os próximos cursos de ação. Para o desgosto dos presentes, o andamento das investigações havia estagnado enquanto os próximos passos eram obscuros e cada vez mais inextricáveis.

" _Vocês não podem continuar a exclui-los dessa forma_ " dissera Gambit durante a reunião, o que consequentemente botara um fim nela. " _Eles deveriam fazer parte das próximas reuniões. Mantê-los no escuro é o mesmo que condená-los._ "

O fato de Gambit ter atipicamente baixado os olhos ao terminar de falar não passara despercebido por Xavier. Era como se o rapaz se sentisse culpado daquele mesmo crime.

"Não mudei de opinião em relação aos recrutas" Xavier anunciou ao pequeno grupo após um longo e contemplativo suspiro. "Entretanto, me pergunto se devemos voltar atrás sobre incluir o grupo mais velho em reuniões futuras. Se eles não souberem contra quem estão lutando, não saberão como se proteger."

Wolverine, que se encontrava mais afastado do grupo, recostado em uma parede com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, virou o rosto na direção do Professor. "Então eles farão parte da próxima reunião."

Tempestade anuiu. "Acredito que eles tenham maturidade o suficiente para lidar com o que quer que esteja a nossa frente" apanhou a sua xícara de chá e voltou a se sentar no sofá ao lado de Fera, que havia aquiescido às suas palavras. Xavier deslizou sua cadeira para mais perto do sofá enquanto Wolverine tomava o seu lugar em frente à janela.

Wolverine era evidentemente o membro mais frustrado do grupo, pois as investigações que conduzira ao longo daqueles últimos quinze dias não levaram a lugar algum. O mais próximo que chegara de desvendar o paradeiro de Essex foi descobrir que este esteve em Nova Orleans meses antes, até desaparecer novamente. Esse fato, contudo, deixava Wolverine irrequieto.

"O _Cajun_ não nos contou sobre Essex ter estado em Nova Orleans" ele disse em voz alta e repentina, sem tirar os olhos para através da janela.

"O argumento do rapaz" respondeu Xavier "sobre ter sido mais um beco sem saída não soou infundado, Logan."

"Saber onde Essex esteve poderia nos ajudar a saber onde ele está agora" contra-argumentou Wolverine.

"E, contudo, essa informação não foi o bastante para ele ser localizado" respondeu Xavier à guisa de quem se desculpa.

Wolverine apenas grunhiu, contrafeito. Todos os presentes sabiam que Logan era sua melhor chance de encontrar o vilão, e se ele encontrava dificuldades, então o futuro não parecia otimista.

"O que me incomoda" Wolverine voltou a falar após um longo silêncio "é imaginar o que mais o Gambit pode estar escondendo de nós."

Xavier ponderou, e quando voltou a falar sua voz mantinha a natureza gentil e sábia. "Se ele tem segredos, é porque é humano. Enquanto esses supostos segredos não confrontarem os nossos interesses, não há motivos para pressionar o garoto."

"Ele não nos deu motivos para desconfiar dele" afirmou Hank, juntando-se à conversa após apenas ouvir. "Um voto de confiança é tudo o que podemos oferecer."

Wolverine segurou a língua para não rebater, o que fez o seu rosto se contorcer em uma carranca. O fato de não saberem praticamente nada a respeito de Gambit era uma quebra de confiança aos seus olhos. Porém, como sabia que os demais descordavam, esforçou-se para guardar essa opinião para si. Detestaria ter o argumento voltado contra si, pois ele próprio não era um livro aberto.

Os próximos minutos silenciosos foram responsáveis por amainar o ar denso que pairava sobre suas cabeças como nuvens negras. Assim que suas vozes se fizeram ouvir novamente, o assunto se voltou para o bem-estar dos jovens lá fora e a calmaria do dia.

Em contrapartida, Wolverine permaneceu completamente imóvel neste meio tempo. Espreitava para através da janela como se procurasse por algo que sabia que iria encontrar. Segurou um grunhido à medida em que via seu mau-humor aumentar, assim que os seus olhos se depararam com uma cena que desagradava e temia: ao longe, Vampira caminhava ao lado de Gambit.

* * *

"Vi no noticiário" Vampira comentou casualmente à medida em que caminhava a passos lentos, com o rosto voltado para cima, observando o céu azul límpido. Sentiu os olhos arderem e os voltou na direção de Gambit, que tinha no rosto uma expressão fingida de desentendimento.

"Viu o quê?" ele perguntou, apenas por provocação. Os cantos dos seus lábios se contorciam, lutando para não formar um sorriso. Quando desceu os olhos na direção dela, fios de cabelo castanho caíram sobre os olhos negros. Retirou a mão direita do bolso dianteiro da bermuda para jogar a franja para trás.

"O laboratório que você investigou fechou as portas após uma denúncia sigilosa sobre quebra de direitos humanos" ela disse, olhando-o de esguelha, com uma curiosidade que não conseguia disfarçar.

"Descobri que eles coletavam sangue e material genético de mutantes para experimentos sem o seu consentimento. Tiveram o que mereceram."

"Você fez bem" ela anuiu, sorrindo de leve sem perceber. "Talvez isso chame a atenção de Essex e o faça pisar na bola quanto ao seu paradeiro."

" _Peut-être_ " ele disse em voz baixa, tentando genuinamente compartilhar do otimismo dela. "Está com muito calor?" perguntou após uma breve pausa. Notara que Vampira era a única a vestir calças compridas, manga longa e suas indispensáveis luvas.

Ela deu de ombros, sem entender como se sentir em relação à demonstração de preocupação na voz dele. "Estou acostumada" foi a sua resposta. Era melhor que correr o risco de ser a causa de algum incidente desagradável. Fazer contato físico àquela altura seria um passo para trás.

Gambit abriu a boca para falar, mas sua voz foi cortada por um berro.

"CUIDADO!" eles ouviram tarde demais. A bola de futebol já vinha na direção deles em alta velocidade. Velocidade que só poderia ter sido proporcionada por habilidades mutantes.

Os reflexos de Gambit, que eram exponencialmente aumentados por treinamentos que vinham de encontro às suas habilidades mutantes, entraram em ação. Gambit girou o corpo, colocando-se na frente de Vampira e a empurrando para fora da linha de impacto. O movimento brusco fez Vampira perde o equilíbrio e cair de costas na grama. Gambit tentou apanhar a bola com as mãos, mas não conseguiu, e foi atingido no estômago, em uma pancada que o fez perder o fôlego. A força do impacto o desestabilizou e o fez tropeçar nas pernas de Vampira e cair para trás ao ser atingido.

"Você tá legal?" os dois perguntaram em uníssono, estatelados no chão. Ao constatarem que nenhum deles havia se machucado, caíram em uma gargalhada de alívio.

Enquanto Vampira permaneceu deitada, sem forças para se mover, Gambit levantou a cabeça e viu um borrão negro a distância olhando na direção deles, com as mãos nos quadris esperando o retorno da bola. _Mancha Solar_ , Gambit murmurou entredentes. Olhou ao redor à procura da bola.

"O que você vai fazer?" Vampira perguntou ao se sentar, mesmo sabendo a resposta.

Gambit apanhou a bola e a energizou até estar completamente carregada, a segundos de uma explosão. Com um esgar maldoso sobre o rosto, ele arremessou. A bola de futebol, que brilhava com energia roseada, voou em direção ao Mancha Solar, que nesse meio tempo havia se posicionado. A bola, porém, veio alta demais e o garoto deu um salto para segurá-la com as duas mãos. Não conseguindo pará-la, Beto voou uns bons três metros para trás antes de a bola explodir na sua cara. Sua invulnerabilidade enquanto usava os poderes fez com que o impacto fosse sentido como um murro. Ele retornou à sua forma humana e permaneceu deitado enquanto as gargalhadas dos colegas enchiam o ambiente.

"Você tá bem, _chère_?" Gambit perguntou ao oferecer a mão para ajudar Vampira a se pôr em pé.

"Você salvou a minha vida" ela disse afetadamente ao segurar a mão dele. "Meu herói" debochou com a voz rouca e sotaque delicioso e inebriante.

"Pode apostar que sou" ele afirmou, prepotente e convencido.

Vampira achou que tinha controlado a convulsão de risadas, mas as palavras de Gambit a fizeram voltar com tudo. Ela dobrou o corpo para a frente, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos, tentando fazer a dor aguda na barriga ir embora. Então jogou a cabeça para trás e puxou o ar bem fundo pelo nariz e o soltou lentamente pela boca. Quando ergueu os olhos para Gambit, encontrou um sorriso largo no seu rosto enquanto os seus olhos a observavam intrigados. Sem pensar, ela espelhou o sorriso dele.

Lince-Negra veio correndo na direção deles. "Estão a fim de jogar basebol?"

A expressão de Gambit se transformou imediatamente, como se tivesse sido arrancado à força de um lugar confortável e seguro e trazido para uma realidade franca e dolorosa. Lembrou-se do propósito de sua missão, do porquê de estar ali. Havia garantido para si mesmo que não se entrosaria e muito menos criaria qualquer vínculo. Seu lugar não era com os X-Men.

Com um enorme sorriso fingido, Gambit respondeu: "Agradeço pelo convite, mas vou ter que dizer não, _chérie_. Tem coisas que preciso fazer. Vejo vocês depois" e se retirou, com as mãos nos bolsos e os ombros levemente caídos.

"O que deu nele?" Kitty perguntou, com uma expressão curiosa.

"Eu que vou saber" Vampira respondeu, levemente na defensiva. Notara que Gambit fugiu dos olhos dela. Por mais que tentasse ignorar, essa noção era como uma inescrutável comichão mental.

* * *

Naquela mesma noite, a pedido do Professor Xavier, todos se engajaram em um hábito que havia se perdido nas últimas semanas: sentaram-se todos à mesa para o jantar. A rotina na mansão consistia da seguinte forma: sextas e finais de semana, todos eram livres para comer o que quisessem; de segunda à quinta, os jovens se sentavam à mesa e comiam comida caseira e saudável, preparada por eles mesmo, em grupos alternados. A tradição quase se perdera com a ansiedade presente recentemente e esta seria a tentativa de Xavier de trazer normalidade ao clima denso. Assim, após o retorno dos recrutas e o início do ano letivo terem se estabilizado, o Professor achou por bem voltar a este hábito após duas semanas de negligência e um acúmulo colossal de caixas de pizza e _deliveries_ de _fast food_. Mesmo sendo sexta-feira, um jantar em família seria o final perfeito para um dia tão sereno.

Vampira fez parte do primeiro grupo de _cozinheiros_ , juntamente com Amara, Kurt e Hank. Prepararam massas, carne assada e três (obrigatórias) entradas de saladas. Os moradores da mansão se sentaram em torno da mesa, com surpreendente pontualidade, vestidos casualmente. O Professor se sentava no lugar do anfitrião com os demais mentores à sua esquerda e direita. Para os mais jovens não havia demarcação de lugar, portanto, sentavam-se por afinidade. Havia alguns poucos lugares vagos, incluindo um à direita do Professor, lugar que pertencia a Wolverine. Gambit também estava ausente.

"O Logan não vem?" Vampira perguntou a Ororo, discretamente, com a cadeira de Logan vazia entre elas.

A mulher fez que não com a cabeça. "Saiu em investigação novamente."

Vampira chacoalhou a cabeça, tentando ignorar a decepção. Sentia falta de conversar e de simplesmente estar na companhia de Logan. Estar ciente de que ele não a estava negligenciando intencionalmente não tornava mais fácil não se ressentir dele.

Kitty chegou e se sentou entre Vampira e Colossus. "O Gambit já está descendo" anunciou e então voltou a atenção para o grandalhão russo ao lado.

"Achei que ele não viria" comentou Jean, do outro lado da mesa. "Afinal, ele nunca se juntou a nós em nenhuma atividade."

"Mesmo os dias que ele ficaria aqui se tornando semanas" Scott ralhou, e Jean o repreendeu mentalmente. Aquele tipo de ironia não combinava com ele. Scott fez uma careta de contragosto, mas cessou a implicância. A presença de Gambit já não o incomodava tanto quanto antes, mas ainda não se sentia totalmente confortável sabendo que o _Cajun_ andava à solta nos arredores da mansão, com acesso irrestrito. Achava esse excesso de confiança perigoso.

"Como o Gambit era?" Kitty perguntou a Colossus. "Quer dizer, enquanto vocês foram colegas de trabalho" ela completou, flexionando as duas últimas palavras de uma maneira incerta.

"Nós quase não conversávamos" ele respondeu, dizendo cada palavra com cuidado, com o sotaque russo pronunciado. Mesmo com o grupo de recrutas absorto nas próprias conversas, Piotr, que contrariando o seu tamanho era muito tímido, se sentiu acuado pelo pequeno grupo que prestava atenção à conversa. "Gambit sempre foi muito misterioso, cauteloso. Na verdade, não sei nada sobre ele ou sobre o passado dele."

"Ele foi coagido a trabalhar para o Magneto como você?" Kitty perguntou, com genuína curiosidade. Em silêncio, Scott chacoalhou a cabeça em desaprovação pela ingenuidade da garota. Desde o início, Kitty acreditava que Colossus e Gambit não eram _maus_ para estar do lado dos vilões. Estava certa a respeito de Piotr que, como mais tarde se descobriu, havia sido forçado a se juntar a Magneto, que ameaçara sua família e garantira que ela pagaria o preço da sua desobediência.

Piotr levou alguns segundos para responder, tentando se lembrar se de fato havia algo a ser lembrado. Não havia nada. "Honestamente não sei. Mas é possível."

Kitty estava prestes a emendar mais uma pergunta quando Gambit chegou. "Falavam de mim?" ele perguntou em tom de deboche, que pareceu passar despercebido por Scott.

"Nem tudo gira em torno de você, Gambit" este provocou, porém seu tom era mais tendencioso que ofensivo.

"Sente-se aqui, Gambit" ofereceu Tempestade, cordialmente, puxando a cadeira vazia para ele, entre ela e Vampira.

Com todos presentes, puderam se servir. Assim, o foco da conversa dos adultos rapidamente se voltou para os recrutas.

"Os jantares são sempre essa agitação?" Gambit perguntou à Vampira em um cochicho.

"Não" ela respondeu ao se inclinar de leve na direção dele. Deixou sua resposta pairar no ar à guisa de suspense, até complementar. "Os recrutas estão comportados hoje. Você ainda é relativamente novo aqui. Quando se acostumarem totalmente com a sua presença, se prepare para todo tipo de pergunta inconveniente e exibicionismo."

* * *

Após o jantar, panelinhas se formaram e se espalharam por toda a mansão. Alguns jovens foram para a sala de estar para ver filme, outros para a sala de jogos, algumas das garotas subiram para os quartos e o grupo responsável por lavar e secar a louça arrastou os pés em direção à cozinha aos resmungos (juntaram-se aos demais quase uma hora mais tarde.)

Wolverine voltou apenas alguns minutos após o grupo da louça ter terminado a tarefa. Entrou furtivamente e se dirigiu para a cozinha onde fez um prato com as sobras do jantar e esquentou no micro-ondas. Comeu sozinho à mesa da cozinha, seu jantar acompanhado de duas garrafas de cerveja, que ele mantinha às escondidas, longe da curiosidade dos mais jovens. Deixando a cozinha, Wolverine seguiu pelo corredor que levava à sala de jogos quando ouviu o som agudo e estridente de risadinhas feminis.

"Faz o truque de novo" pediu Dinamite, que cercava Gambit juntamente com Amara e a tímida Rahne.

Gambit estava prestes a fazer mais uma carta desaparecer de suas mãos quando Wolverine interferiu impetuosamente.

"Ei, Gumbo" Wolverine chamou, alto demais, furioso demais. As garotas voltaram os rostos na direção do canadense, com os olhos arregalados de susto. Conheciam aquele tom e sabiam que significava encrenca. "Precisamos conversar. Só nós dois."

Dinamite abriu a boca para protestar, mas as outras duas garotas, sendo mais prudentes, a puxaram pelo braço para fora dali, por mais que parecessem igualmente decepcionadas.

Três passos largos mais tarde, Wolverine estava cara a cara com o _Cajun_ , encarando-o ameaçadoramente. "O que pensa que está fazendo?" Logan compensava sua baixa estatura com todo o resto. Veias saltadas pulsavam nos seus músculos protuberantes, sua postura era de quem buscava briga, a expressão no seu rosto era bestial e descontrolada, e seus olhos emitiam raiva bestial. Estava claramente frustrado e doido para descontar essa frustração em Gambit. Wolverine estava claramente tão disposto a brigar que Gambit optou por parecer desinteressado, pois sabia que essa atitude deixaria o velhote ainda mais irado, mesmo que não quisesse de fato sair no braço com ele.

A fim de provocar e ao mesmo tempo se defender, um maço de cartas surgiu nas mãos de Gambit, que começou a embaralhá-las com movimentos rápidos e robóticos. Deu de ombros, sem dar atenção a Wolverine. "Elas gostam da minha companhia."

"É claro que gostam" Wolverine retrucou entredentes, derramando sua raiva em cada palavra proferida. "São ingênuas e inexperientes" ele pareceu crescer quando fez um movimento ofensivo na direção de Gambit, parando a poucos centímetros dele. "Conheço bem o seu tipo, Gambit. Sei o efeito que você causa em garotas como elas."

Gambit parou de embaralhar e as cartas sumiram. Seu rosto endureceu e escureceu. Trincou os dentes a ponto de sua mandíbula doer. Normalmente era capaz de se manter calmo em situações como aquela, mas Wolverine tinha um jeito de tirá-lo do sério. Ser acusado de algo de que era inocente o aborrecia mais do que gostaria de admitir.

Wolverine não havia terminado com suas ameaças. "Se eu descobrir que você tocou um fio de cabelo de qualquer uma dessas garotas, vou cortar você em pedacinhos, começando por uma parte que acredito que vai te fazer muita falta" havia sadismo prazeroso nas palavras dele, como se realmente estivesse ansioso para cumprir a promessa.

O corpo de Gambit se retesou quase imperceptivelmente à medida que fazia um esforço tremendo para se manter frio e não empurrar Wolverine para longe com um soco bem-servido. "Se você tocar em mim, Wolvie, vai acabar muito pior do que com um membro decepado" ele advertiu, falando tão a sério quanto o outro mutante. Não havia blefes em nenhum dos lados.

A discussão, contudo, foi interrompida por Vampira bem a tempo de impedir Wolverine de extrair suas garras. "A Ororo tá te procurando, Logan."

Wolverine pareceu, a contragosto, voltar à realidade ao ouvir a voz de Vampira. Seu corpo perdeu um pouco da tensão enquanto seu rosto aos poucos voltava do vermelho à cor natural. Lançou um último olhar de ameaça para Gambit, que significava que o rapaz estava avisado e que o que acontecesse depois seria por sua conta.

"Onde a 'Ro está?" Logan perguntou. Vampira deu de ombros, pois era mentira. Ele chacoalhou a cabeça. "Vamos, _Stripes_ " acrescentou em tom autoritário, obviamente tentando levá-la para longe de Gambit.

"Já vou" ela respondeu e, mesmo contrariado, Wolverine se retirou após alguns longos segundos de hesitação. Vampira se perguntou se deveria ficar aliviada por ele ter ido tão facilmente ou se sentir magoada por ele não se esforçar mais para levá-la para longe da ameaça que ele via em Gambit.

A verdade era que Vampira havia saído à procura de Logan assim que soubera de sua chegada, a fim de conversar. Ao invés, encontrou-o ameaçando Gambit. Desconhecia o motivo, portanto não queria tomar lados. Contudo, mesmo sabendo que Gambit conseguia ser enervante, não duvidava que Logan poderia estar sendo injusto.

"O que aconteceu?" ela perguntou ao se aproximar de Gambit. Novamente ele relutou em olhar nos olhos dela. Mesmo durante o jantar, por estarem sentados lado a lado, foi fácil para ele puxar conversa casual sem ter de encará-la.

"Nada, não" ele respondeu. Ergueu os olhos para ela e tentou sorrir. "Acho que ele gosta de implicar comigo" perguntou-se se valia a pena continuar a aturar desaforos de Wolverine. A culpa era toda sua, ele pensou, pois estava novamente descumprindo a sua promessa e se esquecendo de seu propósito. Encarou Vampira, sabendo que ela sozinha era um motivo para perder o foco. As paredes se fecharam ao seu redor e ele percebeu que precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível, antes que perdesse a cabeça. Precisava se afastar de Vampira, mas cansou de mentir para si mesmo e admitiu que seria impossível. Havia compreensão silenciosa entre eles, como um laço forjado nas horas juntos em Nova Orleans, quando compartilharam trechos de seus passados e descobriram o quão semelhante eles eram. A atração sorrateira e invisível que os impulsionava em direção um do outro ficava cada vez mais difícil de ser ignorada. "Você quer dar o fora daqui?" ele perguntou, jogando seus questionamentos para o alto.

Vampira pareceu surpresa. "Pra onde?"

"Pra qualquer lugar" ele respondeu; a perspectiva de sair o animando.

Vampira balançou a cabeça afirmativamente; também precisava dar um tempo daquela mansão. Faltava menos de uma hora para o toque de recolher, contudo os dois tentariam sair à francesa – o que talvez não fosse tão difícil dada a comoção dos jovens. "Preciso trocar de roupa."

"Espero você na garagem."

Vampira voltou minutos mais tarde usando skinny jeans, botas e jaqueta. E luvas. Sempre luvas. Gambit também havia vestido uma jaqueta por cima da camiseta preta de antes. A garota afanou o capacete de Wolverine mais uma vez e pulou na moto de Gambit. Os dois saíram aparentemente despercebidos. Não tardaram a chegar a um bar quase fora da cidade. Vampira reconheceu o lugar, apesar de nunca ter estado ali, ouvira falar.

Perto da entrada já era possível ouvir a música alta e o burburinho característico de lugares como aquele. Vampira então notou um segurança parado perto da entrada e se repreendeu mentalmente por não ter trazido algum documento falso. Ainda assim, caminhou ao lado de Gambit em direção à entrada. Teve uma sensação de _déjà-vu_ e não perdeu a chance de provocá-lo. Espichou-se e aproximou o rosto do ouvido dele. "Por acaso não vamos encontrar membros do Clã rival aqui, né?"

Gambit sorriu amarelo e retrucou: "Estamos um pouco longe de casa para isso" então passou o braço em torno da cintura dela e os dois passaram pelo segurança sem nem um impedimento. Ele a soltou uma vez lá dentro, mas a sensação fria e prazerosa que se formou na barriga dela não a deixaria pelos próximos minutos. Gambit se dirigiu ao balcão com Vampira ao seu lado.

"Gambit!" Vampira ouviu uma voz feminina animada e se voltou para a bartender atrás do balcão. "Há quanto tempo. Você desapareceu" a moça disse ao se inclinar sobre o balcão. Vampira tentou não olhar na direção dela, mas acabou a examinando de esguelha. Era uma garota magra e bonita, com cabelos castanhos longos e olhos grandes e escuros. Olhava interessada para Gambit e ignorava a sua presença. Era evidente que os dois haviam tido algum lance quando ele estava com os Acólitos.

Gambit lançou na direção da moça um sorriso de quem pedia desculpas. "Tive que dar uma passadinha em casa por um tempo."

"Voltou pra ficar?"

"Infelizmente não."

Os olhos escuros da garota caíram sobre Vampira com indiferença por apenas um instante. "Quando estiver sem companhia" disse a garota se voltando novamente para Gambit "podemos _conversar_. Para relembrar os velhos tempos."

"Quem sabe" ele respondeu evasivo e Vampira se perguntou se era por consideração a ela ou se não estava mais interessado na moça. Talvez só estivesse sendo educado. "Quer beber o quê?" ele perguntou para Vampira.

"Só uma cerveja" ela respondeu. Embebedar-se não seria uma boa ideia; tinha de pensar em quando retornasse à mansão.

Gambit pediu duas cervejas, que foram prontamente colocadas sobre o balcão, entregou uma a Vampira e se dirigiu para uma mesa de sinuca. "Que tal uma partida?"

"Tô dentro" ela aceitou, com empolgação, deitando a cerveja sobre a borda da mesa. Retirou a jaqueta – já havia ficado quente demais – e jogou para trás o cabelo ondulado. Mediu o peso dos tacos suspensos na parede e escolheu o mais apropriado.

Gambit levantou uma sobrancelha de interesse ao assisti-la. Deu um gole longo na bebida e também se despiu da jaqueta após retirar um maço de cigarro de um dos bolsos. Usou os dedos para acender a ponta do cigarro e sugou prazerosamente. "Faça as honras" ele disse, expelindo a fumaça, e a assistindo com curiosidade.

Vampira organizou a mesa, se posicionou e bateu com força e precisão, fazendo as bolas de espalharem rapidamente.

"Nada mal, _chère_ " ele disse, segurando o cigarro entre os dedos da mão esquerda, enquanto a direita apanhava o taco. Posicionou-se com cuidado e bateu forte na bola branca, que atingiu certeira a bola um e a encaçapou. Ergueu os olhos para Vampira, com um sorriso cafajeste sobre os lábios dos quais pendia o cigarro. Acertou a segunda tacada, porém errou a terceira. Afastou-se da mesa para abrir espaço, recostou-se contra a parede, uma mão segurando o cigarro e a outra apoiada no taco.

Vampira deu um gole na cerveja e depositou a garrafa pela metade novamente sobre a mesa, que ela rondou até encontrar a melhor posição para bater. Inclinou o corpo sobre a mesa para alcançar a bola e se concentrou. Não notou como Gambit inclinou a cabeça com interesse, apreciando a visão da calça jeans justa dela. Vampira bateu com menos força desta vez. A bola branca ricocheteou no outro lado da mesa e voltou para acertar a bola três e encaçapá-la facilmente. A bola quatro bateu repetidas vezes na próxima jogada, mas também caiu, assim como as duas próximas. Vampira errou apenas na bola sete.

Àquela altura a surpresa de Gambit havia se tornado total interesse. "Onde você aprendeu a jogar assim?" havia acendido o segundo cigarro e pedido outra cerveja.

"O Wolverine me ensinou a jogar" ela respondeu, divertindo-se. Não tinha muitas oportunidades de jogar. Seu rosto estava levemente corado devido ao esforço e ao lugar fechado.

"Talento assim não é ensinado, é nato" Gambit disse ao dar um passo para mais perto dela; havia deixado o taco de lado e feito o segundo cigarro virar poeira na mão. Sua atenção estava voltada totalmente para ela.

Vampira deitou o taco sobre a mesa e ficou imóvel assim que Gambit invadiu o seu espaço de conforto ao se inclinar na direção dela. Ele havia trazido o rosto para tão perto do dela que qualquer movimento brusco faria seus lábios se tocarem.

Ela sentiu o cheiro – quase podia sentir o gosto na ponta da língua – do seu hálito, misturados à bebida e ao cigarro. Contudo, não a repelia; pelo contrário, era estranhamente convidativo. Parecia que tudo à sua volta, as sensações, os odores, o calor abafado, impulsionavam-na em direção ao desconhecido. Sentiu a cócega que o cabelo dele causou ao cair e roçar no seu rosto macio e intocado. Respirou fundo na colônia dele, que sobrepujava qualquer outro odor. A atração física que ela negava sentir por ele a envolveu e comprometeu o seu bom-senso, como se quisesse forçá-la a parar de refutar. Naquele momento, com os pensamentos turvos, ela não conseguia racionalizar, mal conseguia respirar.

Apenas mais tarde se questionaria sobre o porquê de ter se deixado levar de forma tão arrebatadora. Não estava sendo manipulada pelo charme dele, ela sabia, pois o havia sentido antes, e o que sentia agora era completamente diferente. Talvez fossem apenas os hormônios à flor da pele, ela pensou. Pois era como as coisas deveriam ser; ela deveria estar tendo experiências, desvelando a vida adulta e não sendo forçada a continuar casta e intocada. Não era justo, mas era a vida à qual ela havia por ora se resignado. Até ele aparecer e tornar tudo mais difícil para ela. E, contudo, não havia nada de errado naquela situação, apenas a impossibilidade de passar do limite que eles já haviam extrapolado.

A falta de controle que Vampira tinha em relação aos seus poderes a fazia compensar com uma concentração e autocontrole atípicos para a sua idade. Estar consciente de que um mero toque de sua pele poderia machucar era o incentivo derradeiro para imposto autocontrole. Ela precisava saber que pelo menos _não_ _tocar_ era escolha sua. Escolha da qual Gambit a extirpava ao chegar tão perto de se machucar. Ela não poderia deixar acontecer, mas parecia cada vez mais impossível resistir.

Os olhos interessados dele agora mostravam algo mais. Eram obscenos, lascivos. Foi preciso toda a sua força de vontade para não envolver o braço ao redor da cintura delgada dela para trazê-la para perto e lhe roubar um beijo. Seus olhos escuros percorreram todo o rosto dela até desceram para o pescoço de marfim, para o sutil decote na sua blusa, e para a projeção dos seus seios; subiram novamente para os lábios, vermelhos e entreabertos, e então para os olhos semicerrados e embriagados.

Gambit se surpreendeu por ter conseguido penetrar as barreiras dela tão facilmente, e deduziu, com uma satisfação inesperada, que a atração física era recíproca. Então hesitou ao notar que ela deixaria ser tocada justamente por ele, que já fora o inimigo, que inspirava desconfiança, que já a traíra no passado. Para abafar esses pensamentos, ele mentiu para si mesmo, tentou se convencer de que era um jogo e que a tinha na palma da mão. Recusava-se a admitir que, assim como ela, jazia despido à sua frente enquanto tudo fugia do controle.

Vampira sentiu que não teria forças para lutar. Era mentira. Ela não queria lutar. Viu-o umedecer os lábios e engolir em seco. Ela arfou com nervosismo e antecipação. Sabia que não poderia ser e ainda assim imaginava o que aconteceria se permitisse que os lábios dele tocassem os seus.

"Remy..." ela murmurou, como em uma súplica, a voz rouca e fraca. Era a primeira vez que o chamava pelo nome, e isso não passou despercebido por ele. Um gemido subiu pela garganta dela, fazendo uma onda de prazer percorrer o corpo dele, como se era tudo e apenas o que ele queria ouvir. Ela não objetou ao toque da mão dele, que havia escorregado da cintura para o início de sua coxa. Sentiu o calor da palma da mão dele e suas bochechas queimaram. A outra mão dele subiu para afastar fios de cabelo branco dos olhos dela. "Vai se machucar" ela conseguiu dizer, porém não havia convicção em sua voz, apenas a exposição fraca de um fato.

"Ã-hã" ele murmurou do fundo da garganta, a centímetros da boca dela. Estava ciente do que aconteceria, mas não conseguia lutar contra a atração que o impulsionava na direção dela. O cheiro adocicado do seu perfume o fazia desejar sentir o gosto da sua pele de porcelana.

Ela deitou a mão espalmada sobre o peito dele, que subia e descia lentamente. Nem mesmo ela sabia se o gesto seria para afastá-lo ou para sentir o seu calor. Mesmo com a barreira de sua camiseta, o toque proporcionou um choque prazeroso que reverberou pelo corpo dela, gelou sua barriga e desceu quente.

Em um momento elusivo de sobriedade, Gambit conseguiu sair do transe e afastar o rosto; contudo não deu nem um passo para trás tampouco retirou as mãos do corpo dela. Vampira levou vários instantes para perceber que nada acontecera, piscou várias vezes, parecendo não saber onde estava. Não conseguia decidir se o que sentia era alívio ou decepção.

Mesmo se sentindo anestesiado, Gambit percebeu que não poria tudo a perder por algo que não poderia ser. Indagou-se o que aconteceria se a tocasse e ela descobrisse os seus segredos. Talvez o odiasse. Não valeria a pena correr o risco. Em breve estaria longe e a imagem dela se dissiparia até se tornar uma lembrança frágil e embaçada pelo tempo de um desejo que não pôde ser consumado. Não havia nada além disso, ele tentou se convencer com veemência excessiva.

"De quem é a vez?" ela perguntou, após recobrar os sentidos e se desvencilhar dele. Seu rosto ardendo assim como o resto da sua pele.

"Minha, eu acho" ele respondeu, mas sua voz vacilou de uma forma que ela nunca tinha ouvido. Gambit apanhou o taco novamente, bateu sem cuidado e errou. Errou feio. "Acho que hoje não é o meu dia" disse, casualmente.

Perderam a concentração a tal ponto que abandonaram a partida inacabada. Voltaram para a mansão e deixaram a moto para fora do portão. Graças a Gambit ser silencioso como um felino, conseguiram entrar despercebidos.

"Boa noite, _chère_ " ele disse antes de deixá-la sozinha na sacada do seu quarto.

 **xXxXx**

* * *

 **Glossário:**

 _Peut-être_ – Talvez


	8. Uma segunda vez

**XxXxX**

 **A** noite pareceu infindável.

Assim que Gambit a deixou na sacada do seu quarto, Vampira chutou as botas para longe e se jogou de costas na cama, com a respiração descompassada. Nunca se sentira tão confusa e frustrada. Tentou sentir raiva dele por tê-la abandonado com apenas os seus pensamentos e sentimentos conflitantes por companhia. Repassava cada momento daquela noite em sua mente, em um replay doentio, como um personagem de um filme obcecado em encontrar uma pista do crime. Cada gesto, cada palavra, cada expressão facial, desesperadamente querendo encontrar uma razão para o que havia sucedido. Mas foi inútil. Mesmo recentes, suas memórias já começavam a se embaçar e se dissipar em um cenário surreal de sonho. Restava apenas como se sentira, e Vampira não conseguia entender o que era. Sentiu o rosto queimar ao se lembrar do hálito quente dele no seu rosto, no prazer quente que o toque da mão dele descendo pela sua cintura causou.

Vampira soltou um gemido alto de frustração, quase como um choramingo infantil, rolou para o lado e se encolheu apertada em posição fetal. Se estivesse convencida de que o _Cajun_ cafajeste estava apenas brincando com os seus sentimentos, poderia mandá-lo para o inferno e colocar um basta naquela situação; entretanto, tendo em vista o evidente embaraço que Gambit também sentira e a força de vontade necessária para se afastar, Vampira sabia que havia reciprocidade na atração física incontrolável que sentiam, e talvez nenhum deles soubesse como lidar com isso. Havia algum tempo que ela não se sentia deprimida por causa de seus poderes, mas a frustração a tomou de assalto quando Gambit retornou.

Novamente, Vampira sentiu o rosto se tornar uns três tons mais vermelhos ao se dar conta de que não fossem os seus poderes, ela teria sucumbido e se jogado nos braços dele sem pensar como qualquer outra garota com bom-senso faria.

Sentiu os pelos da nuca se arrepiarem ao inspirar o cheiro dele impregnado nas suas roupas e o incontrolável e prazeroso frio na barriga, pois ainda sentia o toque dele por cima do tecido da sua roupa. Ela fechou os olhos apertados para abafar os pensamentos e, em algum momento, teve descanso quando, por fim, adormeceu.

A manhã seguinte a trouxe para o mundo dos vivos com uma claridade cegante e exasperante oriunda da cortina que ela esquecera aberta. Vampira gemeu ao ouvir as juntas estalarem e percebeu que não mudara de posição durante as horas que dormira. Pigarreou ruidosamente e sentiu o gosto desagradável na boca – além de ter adormecido sem escovar os dentes, a última coisa que havia colocado na boca fora a cerveja amarga.

Colocando-se em pé com obstinação recém-readquirida, Vampira se despiu da jaqueta enquanto caminhava em direção ao banheiro. Jogou água fria no rosto e escovou os dentes. Retirou o restante das roupas, praticamente segurando a respiração, e tomou um banho revigorante. Vestiu moletom apesar do clima ameno. Penteava o cabelo após secá-lo com o secador quando ouviu batidas na porta do quarto.

Sentiu o rosto queimar incontrolavelmente ao se deparar com Gambit do outro lado da porta. Seria o seu fim se reagisse assim toda vez que o visse, mas a noite anterior era recente demais. A culpa foi toda dele, ela pensou. Parado ali em pé, Gambit transmitia uma vulnerabilidade incomum a ele, mas que combinava e o tornava ainda mais atraente. Tinha uma postura que mostrava insegurança, como se temesse a reação dela, como se questionasse o porquê de ter batido na sua porta. Ergueu os olhos escuros para o rosto dela, perdidos e suaves através dos fios de cabelo que caíam sobre eles. Debaixo dos olhos, ao olhar com atenção, notavam-se olheiras resultantes da privação de sono.

Gambit apenas dormitara naquela noite; variou com pensamentos que perturbavam e penetravam o seu subconsciente. Mesmo quando se esforçava para se distrair, sua mente sempre acabava voltando para Vampira, em como desejava ir ao quarto dela para tocá-la, para beijá-la, para tê-la. Não sabia como lidar com a frustração.

Seu lado racional lhe dizia para se afastar dela, pois a garota o estava fazendo perder o foco. Não poderia passar noites pensando nela, em algo que nunca poderia acontecer, em detrimento de sua missão de encontrar Sinistro. E apesar de tudo, apesar de saber o que deveria fazer, Gambit estava ali batendo na sua porta, querendo passar mais tempo com ela mesmo que de forma mais platônica que conseguia imaginar.

"Você está bem?" Gambit perguntou, com a voz afável.

"Por que eu não estaria?" ela retrucou, mais na defensiva do que gostaria, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

"Ontem à noite foi..." ele sorriu, coçando a parte de trás da cabeça em um gesto caricatural enquanto buscava a palavra correta.

"Eu me diverti" ela disse, com certa aspereza, que não combinava com as palavras.

"Eu também. Eu precisava de uma distração como aquela" e ele notou no rosto dela que o substantivo usado definitivamente não era o correto. Cogitou consertar e dizer que ela não era uma distração, mas apenas serviria para piorar a situação. "Você quase me fez perder a cabeça" ele disse sem pensar, fazendo a voz cair algumas oitavas enquanto olhava nos olhos dela com a cabeça levemente curvada para baixo.

Ela sentiu a ardência no rosto passar para os olhos. Centenas de opções de resposta vieram à mente, mas ela sabia que a mais apropriada seria dizer que ele causou o mesmo efeito nela. Era sua chance de finalmente obter uma resposta sobre o que havia entre eles; contudo Vampira paralisou e não conseguiu dizer palavra. Viu a expressão no rosto dele passar de vulnerável para algo que se assemelhava à decepção.

Gambit achou que não obteria nenhum tipo de réplica quando a ouviu dizer.

"Não pode mais acontecer" ela disse duramente, sentindo a garganta embargar. Não era o que eles queriam ouvir, mas precisava ser dito.

"Eu sei" a expressão de dor no rosto dele perdurou por alguns segundos até se tornar neutra. "Você quer descer e tomar café comigo?" perguntou com um sorriso sincero passados alguns instantes.

Vampira optou por ser honesta. "Não sei se é uma boa ideia depois de ontem."

"Ontem foi culpa da bebida" ele mentiu, esperando que ela mentisse também.

Após alguns instantes de ponderação, Vampira chacoalhou a cabeça em concordância apesar de tudo, como se não pudesse fazer nada além de segui-lo, como se tivesse sido privada de livre-arbítrio. Era como se sentia quando dava ouvidos ao que sentia e dispensava o racional.

Os dois desceram o corredor e as escadas lado a lado, em silêncio. Com os recrutas no colégio a mansão estava praticamente às moscas. Esbarraram apenas em Hank, que ia apressado para o seu laboratório, com seu jaleco branco e óculos de estudo.

"Bom dia, crianças" ele disse de bom-humor antes de sumir de vista.

Os dois jovens sorriram um para o outro e chegaram à cozinha, onde tomaram um café da manhã leve. Permaneceram em silêncio pela maior parte do tempo, sem se importar em puxar conversa.

"Você vai sair pra investigar hoje?" Vampira perguntou em algum momento, ao erguer os olhos até ele.

Dado o silêncio do Professor e a frustração evidente que Wolverine exibia, Vampira só podia imaginar que não havia notícias do paradeiro de Essex. Ela evitava pensar no assunto, porém não conseguia impedir um calafrio quando sua mente enveredava por esse caminho. Era a maneira como Gambit ficava à menção do nome do vilão que a fazia ter certeza de que o perigo era iminente e inevitável.

Gambit fez que não, desejava poder não precisar pensar em sua missão, nem que por algumas horas. Mesmo sabendo que deveria ter sua total atenção, estava farto dela. Sua fadiga não se devia à investigação em si, mas a falta de progresso. Todas as pistas que Gambit obtivera, muitas delas a duras penas, haviam esfriado e levado a lugar nenhum. Exigia dele concentração e obstinação para não sucumbir à desesperança, e força de vontade para não jogar tudo para o alto.

Tentando remediar a espiral de desolação à qual ela os havia enviado, Vampira mudou de assunto. "Tá a fim de dar um pulo na academia?"

Passar o início da manhã na academia havia se tornado um hábito compartilhado entre eles. Não era apenas para se manter em forma; ambos gostavam e necessitavam se movimentar e estar ativos. Sem contar que gostavam de estar na presença um do outro, de suas provocações e de tudo que tinham em comum.

Terminaram o café da manhã e seguiram juntos para a academia. No caminho, Gambit se ofereceu para ensinar Vampira a trapacear em lutas corporais. Em um primeiro momento ela protestou, afirmando que não precisava de ajuda em autodefesa; no fim, acabou cedendo e ouviu suas dicas com interesse, porém não sem antes provocá-lo dizendo que não poderia ser pior que fazer esteira.

Vampira espelhava as posições e movimentos de Gambit enquanto os dois procuravam não se aproximar tanto. Não queriam uma reprise do dia anterior, ainda mais quando o clima de estranheza parecia estar se dissipando. Entretanto, por vezes, manter-se a passos de distância se mostrou inevitável como quando Gambit se posicionou atrás de Vampira e deslizou os braços de baixo dos dela para colocá-los na altura certa.

"Assim" ele disse com a voz inusitadamente rouca, mostrando a altura correta dos braços. Inspirou ruidosamente ao sentir o corpo dela estremecer, o que se mostrou um erro, pois ele sentiu o cheiro adocicado do xampu dela.

Vampira sentiu o corpo se retesar com a aproximação e o hálito quente dele próximo do seu ouvido fez os pelos da nuca se arrepiarem. Ao contrário da noite anterior, quando eles haviam se deixado levar pelo clima abafado e relaxante do bar, naquele momento estavam cientes do que significava estar tão perto. Eles se afastaram quase ao mesmo tempo, ambos disfarçando e dissimulando.

"Com o cotovelo nessa altura" Gambit continuou, tendo recuperado a voz e a compostura "o golpe vai ter impacto maior, principalmente se você conseguir acertar a garganta no lugar certo."

"Ou seja" ela concluiu, "vale tudo."

Ele deu de ombros. "Eu praticamente cresci nas ruas, _chérie_ " ele disse. "Se eu não lutasse sujo, não sobreviveria."

Os olhos de Vampira se entristeceram, mas mesmo se ela soubesse o que dizer, o calombo na garganta a impediria. Sentiu uma vontade arrebatadora de abraçá-lo e consolá-lo mesmo que a expressão no rosto dele indicasse que ele não apreciava demonstrações de piedade. Vampira compreendia o sentimento, na verdade, também repudiava qualquer sentimento de dó direcionado a ela. Assim como ele teve uma infância de merda, com pais adotivos que estavam mais interessados em como poderiam usufruir de suas habilidades mutantes do que em seu bem-estar. Repreendeu-se em silêncio por ter contribuído para a conversa ter tomado um rumo tão sombrio.

Buscando aliviar a peso inchado no peito, ela mudou de assunto. "Os nossos poderes são, de certa forma, um tipo de trapaça" disse com um sorriso comedido.

Gambit abriu um sorriso afetado, mostrando que não apenas concordava como já havia usado os poderes a seu favor em inúmeras ocasiões. Não pôde deixar de imaginar o quão poderosa Vampira seria quando tivesse total controle. Mais audacioso que ler mentes, ela poderia se tornar outra pessoa mesmo que por pouco tempo, pensar como ela, usar suas experiências e habilidades. Poderia absorver inúmeros poderes ao mesmo tempo e se tornar imbatível.

"Remy? Tá acordado?" ela perguntou quando ele pareceu ter se desligado.

Ele voltou à realidade e sorriu para ela. Vampira o havia chamado pelo nome, provavelmente sem perceber. Desconfiava que ela sequer imaginava o tamanho de seu poder, e isso o preocupou. Todos pareciam ter falhado em perceber seu potencial, exceto Sinistro.

Gambit deu um passo inconscientemente na direção dela, como em um impulso heroico de protegê-la, porém conseguiu se recompor a tempo. "Me mostra o último ataque. Quero ver se você aprendeu direito."

Ela fez uma careta em resposta à provocação dele e pôs-se a provar que havia aprendido perfeitamente bem. Com os X-Men, e principalmente devido à insistência de Wolverine, Vampira havia feito grande progresso em relação a lutas corpo a corpo; Gambit, contudo, estava em outro patamar. Mesmo que seus poderes fossem arrancados à força, ele ainda seria absurdamente ágil e poderia contar com seus conhecimentos em artes marciais, savate e bojutsu. Sem mencionar sua sagacidade e habilidades de improviso. Vampira havia recentemente testemunhado sua variedade de habilidades em uma simulação na Sala de Perigo, na qual ela o auxiliou (cumprindo sua promessa de não ser boazinha).

Eles deram um tempo após uns dez minutos, mas acabaram não voltando aos exercícios, pois encontraram-se entrosados à medida que a conversa progredia rumo a assuntos mais leves. Passaram a próxima meia hora sentados no chão, recostados contra a parede sem se aperceber do tempo que passava. Em nenhum momento foram mencionados vilões, seus passados, seus poderes mutantes, apenas trivialidades e histórias cômicas. Nem uma menção a mais à noite anterior.

* * *

Wolverine não era o tipo de homem que se preocupava em questionar as próprias ações. Ou agia seguindo seus instintos ou de acordo com o que cada situação demandava.

Sua motivação primária ao caminhar ao longo do corredor térreo naquele fim de manhã era encontrar Vampira, pois estava convencido de que o _Cajun_ estaria com ela. Desde que o rapaz trouxera a pasta recheada de informações para a mansão, Wolverine se viu obcecado em encontrar o responsável por ameaçá-los. Não era apenas para a proteção dos jovens sob seus cuidados; havia algo de pessoal. Se de alguma forma o tal Essex estivesse envolvido com o projeto Arma X, responsável por suas garras de adamantium e amnésia, como aqueles documentos davam a entender, Wolverine não descansaria até encontrá-lo e fazê-lo pagar por seus crimes atrozes. Contudo, para o descontentamento e fúria de Wolverine, Essex encobria seu passado e passos tão bem, que esse começou a questionar sua existência, ao menos como um homem só. Passou por sua cabeça que Gambit poderia estar de alguma forma envolvido com Essex, por isso teve acesso àqueles documentos. Eram desconfianças sem provas, por isso se mantinha em silêncio sobre o assunto. Se o pior viesse a se tornar realidade, Wolverine não diria que avisou, apenas agiria.

Por esse motivo e mais, Wolverine se impunha o dever paternal de manter Gambit longe de sua favorita e protegida. Portanto, não pensou duas vezes antes de avidamente adentrar a academia, rosnando alto, após seguir o cheiro de Vampira e do _Cajun_.

Sob o olhar furioso e inquisidor de Wolverine, a gargalhada de Vampira foi murchando até se tornar um sorrisinho embaraçado, para enfim morrer. Enfurecia o mutante mais velho constatar que Gambit era responsável pelas risadas amplas e sem amarras de Vampira, feito nunca antes alcançado nem mesmo por ele. Servia apenas para aumentar sua implicância e antipatia pelo rapaz.

"Cai fora, Gumbo" rosnou Wolverine. "Não que seja da sua conta, mas quero conversar a sós com a Vampira."

"Podemos conversar em outro lugar, Logan" ofereceu Vampira já se pondo em pé, assim como Gambit.

"Tudo bem, _chérie_ " este disse em tom apaziguador, mesmo que sua vontade fosse a de desferir um soco na cara peluda de Wolverine. Apesar de suas próprias palavras, Gambit hesitou, mas ela balançou a cabeça de leve, sinalizando que ficaria bem. Com uma expressão séria, Gambit caminhou para fora, com os punhos cerrados.

Vampira o acompanhou com o olhar até que ele estivesse fora de vista. Gesto que não passou despercebido por Wolverine, que impotentemente notou a maneira como os olhos perdidos dela se demoraram nas costas do rapaz e o sorrisinho que perdurou.

"Vejo que está ocupando muito bem o seu tempo livre de treinamentos, hein, _Stripes_ " Wolverine disse ironicamente. Estava ciente de que estava abordando o assunto da pior maneira imaginável, mas não dava a mínima.

Vampira respirou funda e audivelmente, segurando a língua para não retrucar. Olhando para os próprios pés para não encarar os olhos julgadores de Wolverine, ela notou que um dos tênis estava com os cadarços afrouxados, o que serviria também de pretexto para se afastar. Deu alguns passos em direção ao longo banco de madeira a dois metros à sua direita e se sentou. Dobrou o joelho esquerdo e apoiou o pé no banco, puxando as duas extremidades do cadarço com força excessiva.

Mesmo sendo evidente que Vampira não queria conversar, Wolverine deu três passos largos e se sentou na ponta oposta do banco, para lhe dar espaço, pois sabia que Vampira detestava que se sentassem muito perto dela. Sentiu vontade de grunhir novamente ao se lembrar de que ela e Gambit estavam sentados lado a lado no chão quando ele chegou.

"Vocês estão passando bastante tempo juntos" Wolverine disse em um tom indisfarçadamente acusatório.

"E qual o problema?" ela perguntou, demorando-se a terminar o laço no cadarço. Wolverine se surpreendeu com o seu tom. Esperava raiva, porém sua pergunta fora doce e tristonha. "Antes você reclamava que eu passava tempo demais sozinha" após finalmente terminar o laço, dobrou a outra perna e segurou as duas contra o peito. Ergueu os olhos até os de Wolverine.

Ele soltou um suspiro alto e longo. A calma na voz de Vampira o desarmou. Teria sido imensamente mais fácil se ela tivesse gritado e xingado, assim ele retrucaria no mesmo tom. A última coisa que queria era ter uma conversa emotiva, mas se importava demais com Vampira para não aconselhá-la.

O tom dele amaciou, mesmo estando forçosamente contido. "Não achei que você fosse escolher passar tempo com um tipo como o Gambit" se perguntava como poderia fazê-la notar o quanto seu tempo juntos era absurdo.

"Você não o conhece, Logan."

Wolverine se segurou para não dizer _nem_ _você_. "Não preciso. Já conheci muitos como ele. É o tipo mais previsível de canalha que existe."

Vampira não queria defender Gambit abertamente, principalmente para Wolverine, mas os comentários dele estavam conseguindo penetrá-la e fazendo seu sangue borbulhar. "Está enganado" afirmou, no tom mais neutro que conseguiu.

"Você vai defendê-lo novamente?" Wolverine retrucou, remetendo ao dia em Nova Orleans, quando mesmo após ter sido raptada, usada e enganada por Gambit, Vampira defendeu as motivações dele.

A garota enrubesceu e procurou se esquivar. "Você está sendo injusto, Logan. Ele veio tentando ajudar, mesmo tendo que aturar desaforos e desconfiança."

Sabendo que não tinha argumentos fortes no assunto, Wolverine passou para o próximo. "Sei que vocês dois saíram ontem à noite. A propósito, já a vi sair do quarto dele."

Ela enrubesceu novamente, lutando para não cair nas armadilhas de Wolverine. "Você confia em mim, Logan?" ela perguntou, olhando incisivamente nos olhos dele.

" _Stripes_..." ele disse em tom ameaçador.

"Você confia ou não em mim, Logan?" ela reiterou, pontuando cada palavra.

Ele desconversou. "Voltar após o toque de recolher e dormir na ala masculina são contra as regras."

Ela bufou; a hipocrisia dele a enervava. Havia tanto engasgado na garganta e mesmo assim os dois passavam por cima do que realmente queriam dizer, substituindo motivos por acusações. Se Wolverine não dava a mínima por sua sinceridade magoá-lo, então ela também seria brutalmente honesta.

"As regras não se aplicam à garota intocável" ela disse, elevando a voz. "O Re—Gambit só está me ajudando com alguns treinamentos" ela esperava que ficasse claro que se sentia negligenciada por Wolverine, mas ele não disse nada. "E daí se a gente passa algum tempo juntos? Não é como se alguma coisa pudesse acontecer" sua voz enfim morreu; àquela altura sentiu os olhos arderem, como se dizer em voz alta tivesse feito a ficha cair. Nada nunca poderia acontecer entre eles.

Mesmo contrariado, Wolverine deslizou o traseiro para ficar mais perto dela e colocou a mão pesada sobre o seu ombro em gesto apaziguador. Às vezes era fácil esquecer que Vampira tinha apenas dezoito anos, dada a sua maturidade para tantos outros assuntos. Questões amorosas, entretanto, eram totalmente desconhecidas para ela, o que tornava sua aproximação com Gambit ainda pior aos olhos de Wolverine, que acreditava que seria questão de tempo até que ela se magoasse.

Ele se esforçou para mudar de tática. "Só preciso que você entenda que em algum momento ele vai embora."

"Eu sei" ela respondeu. Gambit havia deixado isso claro.

"E quando ele for—"

"Tá bom, Logan" ela o cortou, irritadiça. "Eu entendi."

Não, não entendia, Wolverine pensou com pesar.

Vampira notou o olhar brando, quase piedoso dele e achou que foi a gota d'água. "Tenho assuntos para resolver" ela disse com frieza antes de se levantar e sair sem olhar para trás.

* * *

"Tem certeza de que o Wolverine não ralhou com você por minha causa?" Gambit perguntou, caminhando ao lado de Vampira pelo jardim após o jantar.

Ela chacoalhou a cabeça com certa timidez, recordando-se do olhar de reprovação de Wolverine ao vê-los deixar a mesa de jantar juntos minutos antes. "O Logan quer o meu bem."

"E te manter afastada de mim vai atingir esse objetivo."

"O Logan é desconfiado com todos" ela disse, sem conseguir decidir se a voz dele fora irônica ou assertiva. "Demorei pra conquistar a confiança dele. Ele é assim com todos. Com alguns mais que outros" ela emendou rapidamente após Gambit mostrar que não estava convencido.

"Ele guarda rancor por eu ter te levado a Nova Orleans, né?"

Ela fez que sim, surpresa por Wolverine se lembrar tão nitidamente do episódio. "Acha que eu não devia ter te perdoado" só quando ele sorriu satisfeito que Vampira se deu conta da própria confissão. "Ele acredita que você está escondendo alguma coisa" ela esperou, mas nenhuma resposta veio. Ela estancou e ele fez o mesmo. "Você está?" ela perguntou, olhando diretamente nos olhos dele, primeiramente em tom de brincadeira; contudo, a falta de reação dele a preocupou. Já havia escurecido, e como eles estavam em uma das partes menos iluminadas do jardim, a penumbra fazia os olhos vermelhos dele brilharem.

"Você pode tocar em mim e descobrir" ele disse, em um tom baixo e esquisito.

Vampira bufou. Ele a enganara com esse mesmo truque antes, no trem em direção a Nova Orleans, quando ele a desafiou a tocá-lo para certificar-se de que ele não queria o seu mal. Vampira hesitara e ingenuamente acreditara no seu blefe.

O sobrolho dela enrugou enquanto estudava o rosto dele e percebia apenas inexpressividade. Gambit era esperto demais para tentar ganhá-la em um blefe repetido. Não, ele queria que ela o pressionasse a dizer a verdade. Era auto sabotagem. Vampira se recusou a fazer parte disso. Queria saber a verdade, mas saber que ele escondia algo dela doeu mais do que ela gostaria de admitir. Girou nos calcanhares para partir, como se sua fuga pudesse pôr fim às dúvidas e questionamentos. Já havia dado quase dez passos quando ele finalmente a chamou. Ela parou, mas não se voltou para ele; esperou que ele a alcançasse.

Ela estava certa. Gambit queria que ela desconfiasse dele. A confiança que ela havia injetado nele fê-lo se sentir culpado, como nunca antes. Se servisse apenas para magoá-la e fazê-la odiá-lo, que assim fosse, ele disse para si mesmo, tornaria tudo mais fácil quando tivesse de partir. Suas próprias motivações para abrir o jogo não estavam claras nem mesmo para ele e agora não poderia mais voltar atrás.

"O que você está escondendo?" ela perguntou ao se virar para ele com o rosto contorcido em medo do que poderia descobrir.

"É algo que você precisa ver" ele respondeu, trincando os dentes.

Eles subiram para o quarto dele furtivamente, evitando a lotada sala de estar. Ele abriu a porta do quarto e gesticulou para ela entrar na frente. Vampira pisou para dentro com os braços cruzados e se manteve afastada dele. Tentou desesperadamente não conjecturar sobre o que ele poderia estar escondendo. Seu peito parecia estar prestes a explodir.

Gambit foi até o closet e apanhou a mochila da prateleira mais alta e funda. Retirou de dentro dela uma pasta de capa preta, semelhante à que havia entregado ao Professor, com a diferença de que esta era muito fina.

Vampira segurou a pasta que ele lhe entregou e a encarou, temendo seu conteúdo. "O que é isso?" perguntou para adiar ainda mais o inevitável.

Ele baixou os olhos, fugindo dela. "Veja você mesma."

Ela o encarou, perplexa. Então era isso? Ele sequer tentaria se explicar? Vampira abriu a pasta com as mãos levemente trêmulas e segurou um arquejo.

A primeira página continha dados a seu respeito. Ela leu, estupefata.

 _Codinome: Vampira_

 _Nome verdadeiro: desconhecido_

 _Local de nascimento:_ _Caldecott County, Mississippi_

 _Gênero: feminino_

 _Altura: 1,73_

 _Peso: 56 kg_

 _Olhos: verdes_

 _Cabelos: castanhos, listras brancas_

Desajeitadamente por segurar a pasta em pé e usar luvas, ela virou a página, quase derrubando a pasta no processo. Encontrou mais duas fichas: sobre Scott e Jean, com as mesmas informações que havia na sua. Ao contrário dos documentos que foram entregues ao Professor, cujo conteúdo era majoritariamente escrito à mão, as páginas avulsas que Vampira agora tinha em mãos haviam sido impressas.

"Estava com os demais documentos" Gambit explicou "que roubei de Essex."

"Como... como ele conseguiu?" ela perguntou, sentindo-se tonta e enjoada.

"Eu não sei" Gambit respondeu, ousando dar um passo na direção dela.

Repentinamente, Vampira fechou a pasta com um estrondo e a arremessou na cama, como se o objeto a tivesse queimado de repente. "Por que ocultou essas informações?" ela perguntou entredentes. Os olhos dele fugindo dos dela a deixavam ainda mais raivosa.

"Se eu revelasse que Essex tinha essas informações sobre vocês três, causaria mais pânico" ele respondeu, por fim; sua voz era calma, contrapondo a dela.

"Você não tinha o direito de esconder isso de nós" ela explodiu. Estava furiosa consigo mesma. Odiou a própria ingenuidade.

Gambit fechou os olhos, pesaroso. Era difícil admitir. "Eu sei. Achei que conseguiria encontrar Essex e impedi-lo sem que vocês precisassem saber que eram alvos."

"Alvos?" ela ecoou.

Gambit deu mais um passo até ficar frente a frente com ela. "Essex está interessado em vocês três. Acredito que vai tentar chegar até vocês em algum momento."

Sua cabeça girava. "O que ele quer com a gente?"

"É o que estou tentando descobrir" ele respondeu. Sua expressão era dolorosa e culposa. "Estou investigando pra proteger você... vocês" ele se corrigiu rapidamente.

"Mas que droga!" ela exclamou, jogando as mãos para o alto. "Eu vou contar ao Scott e a Jean" disse, mas não saiu do lugar.

"Não faça isso" ele pediu. "Xavier tomou inúmeras precauções mesmo sem saber sobre vocês três... o que você acha que vai acontecer se o Wolverine souber que querem você? Vai ficar presa nessa mansão sob vigilância."

Vampira se enfurecia por ele estar com a razão; só queria gritar com ele por ter escondido algo tão importante dela, por ter tomado uma decisão por ela. Mas ao invés de gritar ela pareceu perder as forças. Deu dois ou três passos cambaleantes para trás até encontrar a parede e se escorar nela. "A Jean e o Scott merecem saber."

"Eles vão ficar bem" ele afirmou, caminhando para compensar a distância que ela impusera. "Eles têm um ao outro."

O comentário a atingiu em cheio; ela quase perdeu o fôlego. "Tem mais alguma coisa que você omitiu?" ela indagou entredentes, juntando forças para encará-lo.

Ele deu um passo para mais perto dela. " _Non_. Eu juro" mas o rosto dela continuava contorcido em dúvidas e dor. "Só fiz isso pra proteger você" desta vez ele não se corrigiu. "Achei que se pudéssemos chegar a Essex antes" ele reiterou "você não precisaria saber. Essas informações não servem para investigação, seriam só para alarmar."

"Por que me contar agora?" essa pergunta, entretanto, ficou sem resposta.

Gambit cambaleou em direção à cama e se sentou com a coluna curvada e cabeça baixa. Vampira deslizou as costas pela parede até cair sentada no chão. Permaneceram em silêncio, ambos remoendo os últimos minutos.

Gambit então soltou um suspiro antes de dizer em tom de confissão: "Há quase dois meses, um homem chamado Nathaniel Essex entrou em contato com o Clã e ofereceu uma quantia exorbitante para que fossem reavidos documentos em uma base militar abandonada bem ao norte, quase na divisa com o Canadá. Eu nunca o tinha visto antes, mas Essex exigiu que eu fosse. Apenas eu. Meu pai aceitou em meu nome.

"Pois bem, cheguei ao lugar designado sem dificuldades, apesar de ficar no meio do nada. A base havia sido recentemente queimada até o chão. Ainda dava para sentir o cheiro da fumaça. Fui bem-sucedido em recuperar o que havia sido pedido. Estava intacto em um cofre" ele ergueu os olhos e constatou que Vampira o ouvia com uma expressão neutra no rosto. "Só que eu dei uma espiada. O que eu vi era terrível. Então escondi aqueles documentos, voltei e assumi meu fracasso. Disse que o cofre havia sido destruído.

"Meu pai ficou furioso," ele continuou a dizer e soltou uma risada sem graça. "afinal o pagamento integral dependia do sucesso da missão. Essex, por outro lado, não se importou. Mesmo eu achando que ele, de alguma forma, sabia que eu estava mentindo, disse que não havia problemas, que os documentos terem sido destruídos sempre fora uma possibilidade, e que gostaria de me contratar para fazer outros serviços. Eu recusei, mas ele insistiu. Disse que eu merecia uma segunda chance para mostrar um bom serviço.

"Durante a próxima semana, fiz alguns trabalhinhos sem importância para Essex. Até que ele me mandou roubar algo de que tenho certeza que não existe. Essex queria que eu fracassasse. Ele então cobrou o seu preço, disse que eu devia a ele por meu fracasso; meu pai concordou. Ele me levou a um laboratório e retirou amostras de sangue, fez alguns testes simples e me disse que estávamos quites. Me intriga o interesse que ele demonstrou por mim. Faz a minha espinha arrepiar só de pensar.

"Eu mantive os documentos escondidos por duas semanas até chegar à conclusão de que deveria fazer alguma coisa a respeito. Trouxe os documentos até aqui, achando que, com a ajuda dos X-Men, conseguiríamos encontrar Essex rapidamente. Um mês depois e nada."

Gambit inspirou fundo ao terminar. Dizer tudo aquilo em voz alta pela primeira vez tirou um peso de seus ombros, um peso que ele nem sabia que carregava. Juntou coragem e olhou nos olhos de Vampira, esperando pacientemente que ela dissesse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Vampira, entretanto, o encarava com os olhos sem vida e uma expressão de desalento. Por fim, em silêncio, ela se levantou e deixou o quarto.

 **xXxXx**

 **N/A:** E o que Gambit escondia veio à tona por sua própria decisão. O que a Vampira deve fazer agora que descobriu informações tão importantes? O que isso significa para o relacionamento entre eles? Mais em breve ;)


	9. O que vem depois

**xXxXx**

 **Q** uando se deu conta de que estava em seu quarto, Vampira pôde respirar novamente. O trajeto até ali pareceu um borrão, como se ela tivesse caminhado em um estado de transe. Acendeu a luz fraca do abajur, trocou de roupa rápida e roboticamente, e se deitou na cama, puxando as cobertas até o pescoço. No escuro, fechou os olhos com força para impedir que as lágrimas viessem até decidir parar de resistir. Não pranteou com o rosto contorcido, apenas poucas lágrimas escorreram silenciosamente. Sentia-se ingênua e tola por ter confiado em Gambit mais uma vez e acreditado quando ele afirmou veementemente que não sabia de mais nada. Deveria ter mantido distância dele, ela pensou, continuado a seguir os seus instintos e o ignorar como havia feito nos primeiros dias de Gambit no Instituto; entretanto, seria mais uma mentira, pois não fora instinto que a fizera desprezá-lo, mas um sentimento de autoproteção, de resguardo. O dia que passaram em Nova Orleans confundiu a sua opinião sobre ele, mas tudo teria ficado bem caso ele tivesse continuado a ser apenas uma lembrança.

Ela secou o rosto com as mangas do pijama e fungou. Desejava adormecer e ser envolvida pelo esquecimento, mas sabia que o turbilhão na sua cabeça e o aperto no peito só amainariam depois que ela pusesse em ordem os pensamentos que a afligiam, e para tanto teria de examinar como se sentia e repassar a conversa de minutos atrás de uma ponta à outra, antes que sua cabeça explodisse.

Primeiramente, havia a questão de Gambit ter se deixado sondar por ela propositalmente. Ele a manipulou para que ela suspeitasse e o pressionasse. Por mais que ela tenha percebido essa intenção, cumpriu o papel esperado. Então, Gambit mostrou a ela o que havia ocultado até então e ela não conseguia compreender sua motivação. Será que ele desejava que ela o odiasse, que botasse um fim ao que havia entre eles (o que quer que fosse)? Exasperava-a perceber que não saber o porquê de Gambit ter lhe contado inesperadamente a incomodava mais que ser um dos alvos de um vilão misterioso à espreita.

Mesmo que fosse verdade o que Gambit dissera sobre querer protegê-la, ele tinha mentido, de novo. Era por esse mesmo motivo que ela não queria ter se deixado aproximar dele em primeiro lugar: sabia que poderia ser enganada novamente. Mas, uma vez que havia se deixado levar, essa suspeita se dissipou e deu lugar ao aconchego e à familiaridade. Passar tempo com Gambit lhe proporcionava um sentimento desconhecido, um híbrido entre tranquilidade e euforia. Vinham desenvolvendo uma cumplicidade tácita e espontânea, cujo fim abrupto e deliberado a atordoava.

Deitada ali no escuro, com os olhos apertados, tentando colocar sentido no vórtice formado por uma miríade de sentimentos discordes, Vampira se sentia dormente e incapaz de enxergar aquele suposto fim. Martirizava-se ao se questionar ininterruptamente se Gambit cometera um crime tão grave quanto o pequeno corte em sua confiança já cheia de cicatrizes a fazia acreditar. O fato de não ter corrido para contar a Scott e a Jean sobre o que sabia indicava que talvez houvesse algo de real no que Gambit lhe dissera: aquelas informações serviriam para causar pânico.

Meses atrás, molhada e tremendo no sereno do _Blood Moon Bayou_ , quando Vampira dissera a Gambit que ele fizera algo errado pelos motivos certos, indiretamente o havia perdoado por seu rapto, pois apesar de tudo ela compreendeu as motivações dele. Havia sido manipulada até ali, mas tê-lo ajudado e, posteriormente, o perdoado haviam sido decisões inteiramente suas, assim como o era novamente. O único empecilho que Vampira via claramente era que não queria ter sua confiança partida uma terceira vez.

Talvez Wolverine estivesse certo, afinal: Gambit não passava de um canalha que não criava raízes e a magoaria novamente caso julgasse necessário. Mas então por que Vampira não conseguia tirar o olhar desolado dele da cabeça tampouco deixar de lado a empatia causada pelo relato de como chegara até ali? Doeu ver o sofrimento que havia sido imposto sobre ele, em como ele se sentia responsável e culpado pelo que pudesse vir a acontecer. Talvez fosse o mesmo tipo de culpa que ela sentia por ter sido uma marionete na ascensão de Apocalipse. Saber que fora algo que fugira do seu controle não tornava as consequências mais fáceis, não fazia diminuir a culpa.

* * *

O próximo passo dependia apenas dela.

Apesar de não ter conseguido dormir muito, Vampira levou adiante a sua rotina matinal solitária, a mesma que seguia antes de Gambit ter retornado e mudado tudo.

Passava pouco do meio-dia quando ela se sentou no sofá da sala de estar vazia para planejar os treinamentos dos recrutas para aquela tarde. Encolheu as pernas trajadas em moletom e as cruzou, colocando o laptop sobre elas. Juntou os cabelos com as duas mãos e os jogou para trás com uma leve torção, mas eles se soltaram imediatamente. Pensou que deveria ter trazido um elástico para prendê-los enquanto digitava. Apesar de estar compenetrada, com os olhos fitos na tela do laptop, ela viu pela visão periférica Jean e Scott passarem de braços dados.

"Aonde vocês vão?" ela perguntou, afoita, sem pensar, rodando a cabeça na direção deles.

O casal estancou e se entreolhou, confuso.

"Vamos sair pra almoçar" respondeu Jean. "Quer vir com a gente?" perguntou, em um convite genuíno acompanhado de um sorriso.

"Não" Vampira respondeu, enrubescendo levemente ao perceber o quanto sua pergunta havia soado esquisita. "Valeu" acrescentou para não parecer grosseira, evitando os olhares curiosos dos dois. "Se cuidem" ela desejou antes de se voltar para a tela à sua frente.

Os dois assentiram e saíram sem entender, com a gravidade das palavras de Vampira passando despercebidas.

Vampira chegou rapidamente à conclusão de que se recusaria a se tornar paranoica agora que sabia que corria mais perigo que os outros. Sua língua coçou para contar ao casal, mas a tempo entendeu que não apenas estragaria o dia deles, mas todos os próximos. Se contasse aos dois, mesmo se pedisse segredo, estava convencida de que aquelas informações cairiam nos ouvidos dos mais velhos mais cedo ou mais tarde, e os três ficariam confinados à mansão, abrindo espaço para inevitáveis conflitos e paranoia. Sem contar que seria ainda mais complicado manter segredo dos recrutas, que já estavam desconfiados como era. Estes voltariam a fazer perguntas e, se soubessem o que de fato acontecia nos bastidores, poderiam muito bem entrar em pânico. Contar a Jean e a Scott seria um caminho sem volta.

Com uma risadinha sarcástica, Vampira percebeu que estava usando a mesma desculpa que Gambit usara. De qualquer forma, Jean e Scott não cairiam em nenhum tipo de armadilha facilmente. _Eles têm um ao outro_ , foram as palavras de Gambit voltando a ela. Enquanto estivessem juntos estariam bem.

Era Vampira quem não tinha ninguém.

* * *

Os próximos dias transcorreram sem novidades. As coisas continuavam as mesmas, as pessoas mantinham suas rotinas. Apenas Vampira viu seus dias piorados sem a companhia de Gambit. Ela continuava a orientar os recrutas no período da tarde e havia retomado os treinamentos de terça-feira com Wolverine, que havia minimizado a frequência de investigações e vinha passando mais tempo na mansão; ao contrário de Gambit, que mal aparecia por ali. Alguns se perguntavam o porquê de ele ainda permanecer na mansão.

No primeiro treinamento individual com Wolverine desde seu prolongado hiato, Vampira permaneceu tensa e errou com frequência. Ao erroneamente acreditar que este fato se devia à sua ausência, Wolverine se mostrou menos duro e exigente com sua pupila, mesmo que ao término houvesse uma promessa não velada de que na próxima semana seria diferente.

Vampira subiu diretamente para o seu quarto, para se livrar das roupas suadas, aliviada por Wolverine não ter mencionado o seu distanciamento de Gambit, mesmo obviamente tendo se apercebido do fato. Na verdade, ele parecia satisfeito, pois independentemente do motivo que a levara a se afastar de Gambit, Wolverine acreditava que era preferível que seu relacionamento chegasse a um fim prematuro, e mesmo doloroso, a continuar a crescer e se tornar algo que poderia deixar cicatrizes profundas. Fosse como fosse, Vampira continuava a se mostrar estoica e forte, mesmo que estivesse mais cabisbaixa e distraída que o habitual.

Em uma manhã, enquanto tomava café sozinha, sabendo que tinha pela frente mais uma manhã solitária e monótona, Vampira refletia sobre o quanto o tempo que passara com Gambit significou. Percebeu, com um leve estremecimento, que foram os únicos momentos em que sentiu que não precisava dissimular.

Vampira era conhecida por ser brutalmente honesta e direta, porém a parte esmagadora de seus comentários era inautêntica. A garota gótica, introvertida, mal-humorada e de poucas palavras, que tinha por hábito fazer críticas pontuais e sarcásticas, por vezes cruéis, não era quem Vampira era realmente. Esta era uma personagem conveniente que condizia com seus poderes mutantes que forçavam isolamento sobre ela. Uma personagem que afastava a todos e, principalmente, os mantinham afastados.

Ela achava que teria se tornado essa personagem se não tivesse feito as pazes com quem era. Com o amadurecimento que a proximidade da vida adulta trazia, Vampira aos poucos foi deixando de lado as roupas escuras, a maquiagem pesada e o gênio turrão de sua personalidade forjada. Aceitou que seus poderes a impediam de ter as mesmas experiências que outras garotas, mas mantinha a esperança de que esta era uma condição temporária. Seus poderes não poderiam ditar quem ela seria no futuro. De qualquer forma, mesmo tendo mudado e amadurecido, um aspecto de sua personalidade seguia inalterado: era custoso se aproximar ou permitir aproximação. Apenas Gambit havia conseguido esse feito e derrubado suas barreiras e os muros que ela havia construído ao redor de si mesma, e a estava conhecendo de verdade.

Durante aqueles últimos dias, Vampira viu Gambit de relance apenas em duas ocasiões. Ele não tentou se reaproximar dela tampouco ela foi até ele, mesmo que ambos estivessem evidentemente infelizes. Ali, sentada sozinha à mesa da cozinha, ela baixou os olhos para a xícara presa entre suas mãos enluvadas como se apenas então tivesse se dado conta da bebida que esfriava à sua frente. Voltou o rosto branco rapidamente em direção à porta, como se esperasse encontrá-lo ali em pé. Sentiu a garganta secar ao perceber o quanto era impossível não desejar que voltasse a ser como era.

* * *

O celular sobre o criado-mudo zumbiu pelo que pareceu ser a centésima vez aquele dia. Gambit, deitado na cama sobre as cobertas apenas de jeans, olhou de soslaio para o aparelho e o apanhou sem interesse. Viu na tela mais uma notificação de mensagem de seu pai. Se não conhecesse o coroa tão bem, desconfiaria de que ele estava morrendo de preocupação com o filho ingrato que não dava notícias há semanas. Desta vez, visualizou a mensagem de Jean-Luc. _Como vc está, Remy? Alguma previsão de voltar pra casa?_ O rapaz ponderou antes de digitar com os polegares: _Talvez_.

Em realidade, Gambit queria poder jogar tudo para o alto e ir embora, se não para casa, para qualquer lugar. Entretanto, havia um irrefutável senso de responsabilidade em seu caráter, que ele tentou _consertar_ por anos. A partir do momento em que decidira guardar os dossiês que roubara de Essex e posteriormente trazê-los para Xavier, Gambit havia tomado para si a responsabilidade de encontrar o vilão e pôr fim aos seus planos nefastos. Tentou se convencer de que poderia lavar as mãos após deitar o fardo sobre os X-Men, mas permaneceu. Viu-se incapaz de dar as costas para mais uma luta. Por forças maiores que ele, Gambit não pôde estar presente na batalha contra Apocalipse, portanto, tentaria compensar esta falha auxiliando os X-Men a encontrar Sinistro e a subjugá-lo. E mesmo com tanto em jogo, havia outro assunto que não deixava seus pensamentos.

Gambit soltou um suspiro longo e sôfrego após pôr o celular de lado. Repetia para si mesmo que fora melhor assim, que Vampira ter se afastado dele foi o melhor para os dois, e, mesmo assim, não conseguia deixar de sofrer.

Guardar segredos nunca fora um problema para Gambit, para dizer o mínimo. Por isso foi tão frustrante tentar entender por que guardar aquele segredo em específico de Vampira lhe causou tanta angústia. Ao saber que ela havia confiado nele, Gambit sentiu que realmente queria merecer essa confiança, mas para tanto precisou parti-la novamente.

De qualquer forma, havia um efeito colateral do qual ele poderia se aproveitar: partiria sem olhar para trás, como sempre fora o seu plano. Não havia vínculos aos quais se apegar, nada o prendia ali. Vampira nunca havia precisado dele para protegê-la, e Gambit sabia disso desde que depositara a Rainha de Copas em sua mão e ido embora. Ela ficaria melhor sem ele.

Gambit soltou mais um suspiro após ouvir batidas suaves na porta. Levantou-se sem pressa, puxou a calça jeans para ajeitá-la na ausência do cinto enquanto caminhava em direção da porta, sabendo do que se tratava. Era hora do jantar e alguém havia sido enviado para perguntar se ele iria descer para se juntar aos demais. Sua resposta seria a mesma negativa dos últimos dias.

A resposta, contudo, ficou presa na garganta quando ele encontrou Vampira do outro lado da porta. Estancou, surpreso. Apenas a esperança vã de que Vampira poderia estar ali por outro motivo o encheu com uma euforia sem precedentes.

"Me pediram para perguntar se você vai descer para o jantar hoje" ela disse rapidamente, sem fazer contato visual com ele. Esperou, mas não ouviu uma resposta, o que a forçou a erguer os olhos até ele.

Segurando a porta meio aberta, Gambit parecia querer dizer alguma coisa, e a expressão no seu rosto era de desamparo. "Eu sinto muito" ele disse finalmente, com a voz pesada e grave.

Lágrimas ameaçaram surgir, mas Vampira mordeu os lábios e as deteve. Sentiu a boca secar a ponto de a língua grudar no palato. Cogitou exigir explicações, mas no fundo ela já tinha as respostas.

"Eu sei" ela respondeu antes de lhe dar as costas. Alguns passos mais tarde ouviu o click da porta sendo fechada.

* * *

Pela primeira vez em várias semanas, todos os moradores do Instituto Xavier estiveram presentes durante o jantar, que passou de forma agradável, com conversas leves e pratos deliciosos (cortesia de Tempestade, Jean e Beto).

Vampira foi uma das primeiras a deixar a mesa, atrás apenas de um trio de recrutas que correu para jogar vídeo game após receber permissão. Sem saber aonde ir ela se pôs a vagar pelos arredores da mansão na intenção de espairecer. Saiu pela cozinha e caminhou pelo jardim, com as mãos nos bolsos dianteiros da calça jeans; na parte superior do corpo usava uma blusa leve de mangas longas.

O sol ainda não se pusera totalmente, e assim projetava sombras disformes nas árvores e no gramado. Uma pontada de arrependimento a picou por ter recusado o convite das meninas para ir ao shopping. Agora que perambulava solitária, até um programa bobo de adolescente como aquele pareceu convidativo. Distraída, ela circundou a mansão até os arredores da piscina. Avistou a silhueta curvada de Gambit à beira da água e se aproximou a passos incertos.

O casaco longo estava estendido atrás dele. Ele fumava, com os olhos escuros fitos em um ponto qualquer. Sentindo a presença inesperada, ele girou a cabeça e ergueu os olhos até Vampira.

"Está me seguindo?" ele provocou, o que fez Vampira revirar os olhos, perguntando-se se ele realmente acreditava que poderiam voltar àquela dinâmica simples de provocações depois de tudo. "Você quer?" ele perguntou, apontando para a cartela de cigarros ao seu lado, que parecia nova, mas já estava quase no fim.

"Não" ela respondeu com rispidez. "Essas coisas vão te matar."

"Duvido que vou chegar tão longe" ele afirmou sombriamente ao retornar o olhar para a água enquanto dava um trago. Ele fez uma pausa antes de voltar a falar. "Tanto tempo e nenhum progresso. A impotência é a pior parte, _n'est-ce pas_?" ele perguntou retoricamente, encarando-a novamente com olhos opacos. Ele deu mais um trago e assoprou antes de acrescentar: "Saber que algo está para acontecer, e ser incapaz de impedir."

Vampira segurou uma risadinha irônica. Era exatamente como se sentia em relação aos seus poderes. Era como queimar a língua, ela pensava. Era inevitável, assim como o era o querer estar com ele. Cedendo a esse impulso, ela se sentou com uns dois metros de distância.

Gambit continuou a falar. "Saber que não importa o caminho que você escolha, vai ser o caminho errado" riu de leve e soltou mais fumaça antes de fazer o cigarro virar cinzas.

Eles sentaram em silêncio por algum tempo. A compreensão mútua novamente os impulsionava um para o outro, fazendo tudo parecer mais simples do que realmente era.

"Não é verdade" ela disse de repente, quase em silêncio. "Você ter trazido aquelas informações pode ter mudado o que vai acontecer."

"Está tentando me confortar?" ele perguntou sem cinismo ao voltar o rosto para ela. Um fantasma do seu sorriso verdadeiro apareceu sobre os lábios que se curvavam e aos poucos foi se tornando mais real.

Os lábios dela também se contorceram, porém não conseguiram formar um sorriso, pois havia preocupação no seu semblante. "Havia alguma informação sobre você?" ela perguntou, pensativa, recordando-se do que Gambit havia lhe contado sobre Essex.

" _Non_ " ele respondeu. Gambit não sabia se o tipo de interesse que Essex havia mostrado por ele era o mesmo que mostrava pelos três jovens X-Men. Esteve perto de perder a cabeça ao tentar encontrar alguma ligação entre os quatro, mas não parecia haver nenhuma.

Apenas os dois compartilhavam da informação sobre os alvos. Mesmo em silêncio, eles conseguiram sentir que seria o seu segredo, cujo peso fora repartido entre eles, e isso o tornava mais tolerável.

Repentinamente, Vampira estremeceu e se encolheu quando uma lufada fria os atingiu em cheio, jogando seus cabelos para trás. Prontamente, Gambit se despiu do casaco e o deitou sobre os ombros dela, que não objetou. Ela puxou o casaco mais apertado e se sentiu aquecida. Ele aproveitou para se sentar mais perto dela, mesmo que não pudessem mais a cruzar a linha que haviam cruzado no bar em uma cena que em retrospecto parecia distante e surreal. Todavia, naquele momento, ao menos naquele momento, tudo estava bem.

* * *

Durante aquela semana imperturbável, o Professor solicitou uma reunião para tratar das esparsas informações sobre Essex. Enquanto os veteranos foram finalmente incluídos, suas ofertas para fazer parte de investigações em campo foram refutadas. Incisivo, o Professor alegou que a segurança do grupo vinha em primeiro lugar. Ciclope tentou argumentar, entretanto, o mentor se mostrou irredutível. A orientação era manter as precauções estabelecidas semanas antes e a ajudar os recrutas a ficar a salvo.

Todos pareciam estar relutantemente de acordo quando Gambit, sentado na cadeira mais afastada do grupo, disse enfático: "Não é o suficiente. Precisamos chegar a Essex antes que ele chegue a nós."

Todos os rostos se voltaram na sua direção, mas seus olhos estavam fixos em Xavier. "O que propõe que tentemos, Gambit?" perguntou o Professor como quem gostaria de ouvir uma solução. Gambit, porém, não respondeu. Tinha uma ideia, mas não a expressaria na frente de todos. De qualquer forma, seu silêncio foi encarado como uma forma de negativa. O Professor suspirou, cansado, antes de continuar. "Nem mesmo o Cérebro foi capaz de localizar Essex, não com as pouquíssimas informações que temos à disposição" nem mesmo seu alter ego, Xavier pensou em silêncio.

Wolverine rosnou. Não queria mostrar que concordava com Gambit, mesmo concordando. "Eu também acho que deveríamos continuar investigando. Eu posso continuar, voltar a passar mais tempo em campo."

"Precisamos de você aqui, Logan" disse Tempestade. Concordava com Xavier sobre a melhor defesa ser a precaução.

"Não estamos cessando as investigações por completo" continuou Xavier. "Continuaremos sempre alerta. Ao primeiro indício de perigo, estaremos preparados para lutar."

Gambit abanou a cabeça negativamente, mas se manteve em silêncio. Quando Sinistro saísse das sombras, seria tarde demais.

* * *

Com a mão espalmada, enluvada em verde, Vampira empurrou a porta semiaberta do quarto e entrou sem cerimônias. "Então você está mesmo indo embora" não foi uma pergunta. Gambit percebeu que a palavra _novamente_ se insinuou e ficou suspensa no ar. Ela cruzou os braços e empinou o quadril para o lado quando passou o peso para um pé só; uma postura que exigia explicações.

Gambit parou de juntar e entrouxar na mochila as poucas mudas de roupa apenas por um momento de hesitação. Vampira notou que, por baixo do casaco longo, ele vestia seu uniforme de combate, com botas, roupas escuras e o cinto no qual carregava maços de cartas e o cajado retrátil.

"As notícias se espalham rápido por aqui" ele disse sarcasticamente, então mudou de ideia. "Será por pouco tempo" acrescentou ao olhá-la de relance, como se a confirmação de uma partida definitiva implicasse em fuga e abandono. Gambit sempre deixara claro que partiria cedo ou tarde, mas estava ciente de que ter confessado, honestamente em um momento de fraqueza, que tentava protegê-la soou como uma promessa. Ela não precisava que ele a protegesse, e ainda assim, ele se sentia compelido a fazê-lo.

Vampira deu alguns passos vacilantes até que poderia tocá-lo se esticasse o braço. Ele fechou o zíper da mochila e se virou para ficar frente a frente com ela. Viu que o moletom que ela havia usado à exaustão nos últimos dias havia dado lugar à calça jeans skinny, uma blusa preta de manga longa com decote em V e uma echarpe roxa; entre o decote e a echarpe havia uma porção de pele clara à mostra. Gambit forçou os olhos para longe do colo dela e subiu para o rosto, lindo e genuíno. Ela havia prendido o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo com as mechas brancas presas no cocuruto. Sem o cabelo para moldar o rosto, suas feições ficavam perfeitamente expostas. As maçãs do rosto proeminentes, os lábios cheios e os olhos grandes no rosto oval criavam uma combinação que ele achava irresistível. Gambit novamente se perguntou se ela tinha ideia do que fazia com ele.

"O que você sugeriu ao Professor?" ela perguntou, evocando o que Tempestade lhe contara pouco antes sobre o Professor ter achado o plano sugerido por Gambit muito arriscado.

Ele inclinou o rosto e ergueu o olhar até ela, sentindo o perfume adocicado que ela usava. "Vou procurar por capangas do Essex."

"Sozinho?" ela perguntou em uma velocidade que assustou a si mesma.

Ela viu o canto esquerdo dos lábios dele torcer e se transformar em um sorriso charmoso e vaidoso. "Vai ficar preocupada com a minha segurança?" ele esperou por uma resposta sarcástica, que nunca veio. Vampira baixou os olhos, como se fosse uma confissão. Pego de surpresa, ele deu um passo para trás para aliviar a densidade da conversa. "Consegui uma pista sobre alguém que já trabalhou para Essex" ele disse com a voz firme; umedeceu os lábios secos antes de continuar, contemplativo. "Vou sair de Bayville e ir atrás dele. Essex pode ser quase invisível, mas não seus capangas."

Vampira permaneceu em silêncio e inconscientemente fechou as mãos em punhos. "Eu quero ajudar" ela disse de repente, determinada, erguendo os olhos para o rosto inexpressivo dele.

"Você está mais segura aqui" ele respondeu após uma pausa ponderada.

"Estou farta das pessoas me dizerem o que é melhor pra mim" ela disse, categoricamente. Gambit se calou, entendendo que também era culpado disso. "Tem alguém atrás de nós, atrás de _mim_. Não posso ficar aqui sentada esperando o pior acontecer."

"Pode ser perigoso" ele afirmou em um tom que parecia indicar um aviso, mas que não tentaria fazê-la mudar de ideia. Na realidade, a perspectiva de tê-la ao seu lado, longe da mansão, era irrevogavelmente atraente, mesmo que a última coisa que quisesse era colocá-la em risco.

Vampira falhou em compreender o tom dele e achou que Gambit tentaria dissuadi-la, portanto acrescentou em tom de argumentação: "Os meus poderes são imprestáveis a não ser que eu o use para extrair informações."

"Os X-Men não vão aprovar" ele disse, com um sorrisinho, que mostrou a ela que havia vencido.

"Vou arranjar uma desculpa" ela disse, dando de ombros.

O sorriso dele só se fez alargar, mesmo sabendo que se desse errado, Vampira poderia se tornar vulnerável e uma presa fácil para Sinistro. Contra esse pensamento, ele disse: "Não posso impedi-la de ir."

"Pode apostar que não" ela retrucou, espelhando o sorriso dele. "Quando partimos?" ela perguntou, resoluta. Sentia um medo que fazia sua espinha gelar, mas também excitação por finalmente poder ajudar efetivamente.

O rosto de Gambit ganhou uma expressão de contemplação à medida que ele ia adaptando o plano original para inclui-la. "Acho melhor não sairmos juntos."

"Tem razão" ela concordou, distraída, maquinando os detalhes e próximos passos. Não notou que ele havia se aproximado novamente. Ergueu os olhos para o rosto dele, que a encarava com gravidade.

"O que foi?" ela perguntou, sentindo o rosto corar.

Gambit ofereceu apenas um sorriso enigmático em resposta, que ela timidamente retribuiu.

Foi neste momento que ouviram um estrondo que os fez estremecer. Os sons que vieram a seguir eram inconfundíveis.

A mansão estava sob ataque.

 **xXxXx**

 **N/A:** No próximo capítulo, tudo mudará drasticamente.


	10. E o mundo vem abaixo

**XxXxX**

 **F** oi como se o caos do inferno se desenrolasse em frente a olhos apavorados de surpresa com seus demônios à solta.

O ataque foi súbito e preciso. Quando o ruído ensurdecedor das hélices do enorme helicóptero do inimigo encheu o ar já era tarde demais. A explosão, que causou um rombo no telhado da mansão acima das escadarias, pôde ser ouvida por todos os arredores da mansão, fez o chão tremer e encheu todos de medo. Não era uma simulação surpresa; todos puderam sentir o perigo penetrando seus nervos e os paralisando por um segundo. Apenas um segundo. No próximo instante, eles agiram.

"Professor!" Tempestade e Fera gritaram em uníssono ao verem Xavier despencar da cadeira de rodas com um grito apavorante. Os dois mutantes correram ao seu socorro, contudo antes que pudessem ajudá-lo a se levantar, Xavier soltou outro berro de dor. Então porque havia sido atingido por uma força psíquica assombrosa, agora porque sentia a presença do inimigo.

"Eles estão aqui!" Xavier bradou, com uma nuance de pânico na voz, que os outros dois mutantes jamais haviam ouvido. Naquele instante uma explosão se fez ouvir. "Vão!"

Contrariando o comando do Professor, Fera ergueu a cadeira de rodas tombada, apanhou Xavier nos braços e o depositou sentado antes de ir em direção à ação. Tempestade, por sua vez, saiu em disparada e quase deu de encontro com Wolverine ao abrir a porta. Ele corria em direção de onde viera o estrondo, batendo seus pés pesados de adamantium em uma velocidade que se contrapunha ao seu peso. Tempestade o viu correr escada acima com as garras em riste e um grito de fúria primitivo, que faria o sangue de qualquer inimigo gelar. Ela alçou voo e foi na mesma direção de Wolverine.

* * *

Gambit e Vampira trocaram olhares preocupados ao ouvir o estrondo e correram em direção à porta. No corredor, várias outras portas se abriam e jovens corriam na mesma direção, ninguém vestia seus uniformes de combate (a não ser Gambit, que estava preparado para ir embora).

Os jovens que correram em direção ao alto das escadas pararam de um ímpeto e assistiram apavorados e impotentes à medida em que cinco desconhecidos de aparência atemorizante invadiam a mansão através do buraco no telhado que a explosão infligira.

Um grito se fez ouvir e todas as cabeças se voltaram para Wolverine. Em um rompante de violência, deixou seu lado animal se libertar, não se importando que todos presenciariam sua fúria e instintos animalescos de plena selvageria. Tudo o que importava era manter os X-Men a salvo. Wolverine saltou sobre os inimigos e a balbúrdia se instaurou.

* * *

Arrasa Quarteirão foi o primeiro a provar da fúria sangrenta de Wolverine. O mutante gigantesco de quase dois metros e dez, careca e absurdamente musculoso, por pouco não caiu para trás quando atingido pelo atarracado mutante canadense, que tentou cravar as garras em seu peito. Sua força descomunal, no entanto, impediu que as garras perfurassem a pele; ele segurou os braços do outro mutante com as mãos enormes e o suspendeu no ar. Por um segundo, Wolverine pareceu um boneco de pano de tão diminuto comparado ao gigante que o segurava. Mas Wolverine agiu rapidamente. Ergueu as pernas eretas e atingiu o peito do gigante com as solas das botas pesadas. O mutante novamente cambaleou para trás e Wolverine se soltou do seu aperto, deu uma pirueta para trás e caiu agachado, em posição de quem se preparava para atacar novamente.

Logo atrás de Wolverine veio Tempestade. Ela atacou o mutante ao lado direito do grandalhão, um homem alto e de feições indígenas. Nos ombros, ele carregava uma aljava repleta de lanças e, nas mãos, um arpão de mais de um metro e meio de comprimento, que justificava o seu codinome. Arpão entrou em posição defensiva ao ver a mulher negra de cabelos brancos voar na sua direção. Tentou atacá-la com o arpão; Tempestade desviou a tempo, mas acabou perdendo o equilíbrio e atingiu as costas na balaustrada direita das escadas. Arpão desceu os degraus em um único pulo e se aproximou para estocá-la. Tempestade talvez não tivesse conseguido desviar a tempo caso uma explosão não tivesse acertado em cheio a mão do mutante, fazendo-o perder o arpão. Ele ergueu os olhos para Gambit, que o atingiu novamente, do alto das escadas. Cartas acertaram seu peito e rosto e o fizeram cambalear. Tempestade aproveitou para conjurar um raio, que rugiu saído do céu repentinamente escurecido e acertou o inimigo, que caiu e rolou escada abaixo aos pés de Wolverine. Este cravou as garras no pescoço do homem caído, que cuspiu sangue antes de seu corpo se tornar inerte.

Simultaneamente, a mulher de cabelo verde, Vertigo, lançou uma rajada de ondas psiônicas no grupo de mutantes que havia vindo do corredor da esquerda. O grupo formado por oito recrutas sentiu as percepções serem distorcidas quando a rajada afetou seu sistema nervoso central. Os mutantes que estavam na frente – Dinamite, Mancha Solar e Lupina – caíram inconscientes. Os demais também despencaram, porém apenas desorientados. Homem Múltiplo, que estando atrás do grupo foi o menos atingido, mesmo nauseado conseguiu se multiplicar. Seis outros Jamie Madroxes pularam gritando em cima da mulher. Um apertou suas pernas, outro puxou seu cabelo, outro lhe agarrou pela cintura, e assim ela caiu ao chão. Achando que haviam vencido, os Madroxes se levantaram para comemorar. Foi quando Vertigo aproveitou a chance e os atingiu certeiramente. Eles voltaram a ser um quando o original também desmaiou.

Seguindo as ordens psíquicas do Professor, cuja preocupação maior era a segurança de seus X-Men, Fera apanhou os recrutas desmaiados e os jogou sobre os ombros e mandou os outros o seguirem. Saíram em disparada e só pararam quando chegaram ao subsolo.

Fera deitou os jovens desmaiados no chão com todo o cuidado que a pressa permitia. "Levem-nos para o Pássaro Negro e liguem os motores" ele ordenou. Os recrutas, ainda zonzos, se entreolharam assustados, pois ainda não haviam chegado ao estágio de aprender a pilotar a nave. Contudo, Fera sabia que seria um risco que precisava correr, pois se não conseguisse voltar, aqueles jovens precisariam escapar sem ele. "Vou voltar para buscar o restante dos recrutas. Me deem dois minutos e se eu não voltar—" àquela altura ele se viu obrigado a aumentar o tom de voz para acabar com os protestos chorosos. "se eu não voltar, vocês partem sem mim. Entenderam?" não houve resposta, apenas mais uma leva de resmungos. "Isto aqui não é um treinamento. Vidas podem ser perdidas. _Vocês entenderam_?" a intensidade de sua pergunta finalmente os atingiu. Os recrutas assentiram e correram em direção ao Pássaro Negro.

* * *

Enquanto Fera levava os recrutas sobre os ombros, o grupo de veteranos entrou em ação. Ciclope, Lince Negra e Jean haviam corrido pelo corredor com Gambit e Vampira, e Noturno, que estava na cozinha, se juntou ao grupo ao se teleportar ao lado deles. Nos poucos segundos entre a surpresa do ataque e o início da luta, Gambit puxou Ciclope pelo braço e falou rapidamente: "A Arco Voltaico tem força e resistência sobre-humanas. Vai precisar de força bruta para derrotá-la" olhou em volta e viu ainda o líder do grupo, o Caçador de Escalpos. "À direita, com a arma, pode manipular componentes mecânicos e tem fator de cura" Ciclope assentiu sem se questionar como Gambit tinha conhecimento daquelas informações.

Arco Voltaico correu em direção ao grupo assim que pisou no chão. Ciclope lançou uma rajada óptica que a atingiu em cheio, porém ela pareceu não sentir. Após a rajada, Jean criou uma barreira para segurá-la, mas a força da mutante era grande demais. Ela quebrou a barreira e só não conseguiu acertar Jean, porque providencialmente Colossus chegou a tempo de lhe desferir um soco que a arremessou para metros dali. Ela bateu com as costas na parede, mas apesar de tê-la danificado, não a atravessou. A mulher logo se recuperou e voltou à luta. Correu na direção de Colossus e eles passaram a trocar socos e chutes que matariam alguém de força comum. Em algum momento os dois caíram para o térreo, onde continuaram a se digladiar, destruindo tudo à volta.

Gambit viu Caçador de Escalpos sorrir de forma macabra ao avistá-lo e se pôs em modo defensivo. "Se você for fugir, Vampira" ele disse "essa é a sua chance."

"Você realmente acha que isso é uma possibilidade?" ela perguntou retoricamente. Tentou manter a voz leve, contudo estava ofegante e seu coração disparado devido à adrenalina e à antecipação da luta. Ela retirou as luvas, à espera do primeiro inimigo burro o bastante para se aproximar dela.

Assim que Vertigo atacou Madrox, Lince Negra caminhou intangível na direção da vilã. Esta atacou a garota com seus poderes mutantes e notou, inabalada, que suas ondas não a atingiam. A distração foi o suficiente para que Ciclope a acertasse com sua rajada mais forte, derrubando-a inconsciente.

Noturno viu Wolverine ser arremessado longe por Arrasa Quarteirão e foi ao ataque do grandalhão. Atacou por todos os lados, em uma sucessão de teletransportes rápidos e certeiros, mas o mutante era forte demais. Por mais rápido que Noturno fosse, o gigante conseguiu acertar-lhe um soco e Kurt caiu desmaiado. Jean levitou o corpo inerte do elfo, protegendo-o da batalha. Tempestade interveio e levou Kurt para longe da luta.

Com o cajado em riste, Gambit investiu contra Caçador de Escalpos. "Prazer em revê-lo, Gambit" disse o homem sarcasticamente com um esgar de deboche.

Sem perder tempo, Gambit impediu o vilão de usar a enorme arma de fogo que portava ao jogá-la para longe com um chute rápido. Vampira chegou por trás para tocá-lo, mas o mutante conseguiu se desviar. Ela continuou a atacá-lo em uma sucessão de golpes com as pernas e os punhos até que conseguiu derrubá-lo com um golpe atrás do joelho. O oponente, porém, usou a posição baixa para lhe dar uma rasteira. Gambit segurou o cajado rente contra o pescoço dele e com os dois pés Vampira arremessou a arma dele para longe. Caçador de Escalpos então apanhou uma pistola e apontou para Vampira. Ela escapou para longe de sua mira, porém não conseguiu fazê-lo derrubar a arma.

No térreo, Colossus atravessou a parede que levava à sala de estar e pareceu apagar por alguns instantes. Achando que havia terminado com ele, Arco Voltaico subiu as escadas em um pulo e investiu contra Ciclope e Jean. Ao mesmo tempo, Lince Negra desceu intangível para socorrer Colossus. Jean conseguiu criar campos de força que a protegiam dos ataques violentos da oponente enquanto Ciclope a atingia com rajadas de potência máxima. Ainda assim, em algum momento, Arco Voltaico conseguiu perfurar a barreira e atingir Jean com ondas de choque. Ciclope correu em direção dela e também acabou atingido. Os dois caíram inconscientes.

Gambit viu quando o casal caiu, e nessa distração, Caçador de Escalpos se libertou do aperto do cajado e desferiu uma cotovelada no estômago de _Cajun_ , que arfou e deu um passo para trás. Recuperando-se rapidamente, Gambit investiu novamente contra o inimigo com mais golpes rápidos com o cajado combinados às suas cartas energizadas. Vampira e ele atacavam o vilão simultaneamente. O inimigo não era tão rápido, porém era resistente. Em algum momento, em meio a golpes que ele parecia não sentir, Caçador de Escalpos atirou em Vampira com a arma menor que tinha em mãos. Ela caiu nos degraus desacordada na mesma hora.

Em um ímpeto de fúria, Gambit o atacou com tudo o que tinha, empurrando-o para longe do corpo de Vampira. Caçador de Escalpos esquivou-se dos golpes e subiu as escadas. Atirou também em Jean e em Ciclope antes de Arco Voltaico jogá-los sobre os ombros. Ele voltava para apanhar Vampira quando o Professor interveio, imobilizando-o e o fazendo se dobrar de dor.

Libertando-se do embate contra Wolverine, o brutamontes Arrasa Quarteirão jogou o peso do corpanzil contra o Professor, e também se viu paralisado.

"Apanha a outra garota" gritou Arco Voltaico para Vertigo, ainda caída no chão "e vamos dar o fora daqui" ela deu um chute na mulher caída, que finalmente acordou. Contudo, antes de ir em direção ao corpo de Vampira, Vertigo lançou outra rajada de ondas psiônicas contra Xavier e Wolverine. Tempestade, que voltava à luta, também foi atingida. Xavier resistiu, porém a rajada foi forte o bastante para que Arrasa Quarteirão conseguisse se soltar e derrubá-lo da cadeira.

"Recuar!" gritou o Caçador de Escalpos, assim que se viu livre das presas psíquicas do Professor.

Arrasa Quarteirão correu e fez menção de apanhar Vampira, mas Gambit foi mais rápido e a levantou nos braços antes. "Eu vou junto" ele disse. Diante do olhar desconfiado do brutamontes, ele completou: "O que acha que estou fazendo nessa mansão, com esses idiotas? Sinistro me mandou me infiltrar."

Ele olhou para o líder buscando opinião e este fez que sim com a cabeça. "Se ele estiver mentindo, Sinistro saberá o que fazer. Entregue a garota ao Arrasa" ele disse assim que Gambit se aproximou. "Agora" completou lenta e ameaçadoramente. Gambit hesitou, mas fez como havia sido mandado.

Uma escada caiu do helicóptero e os vilões subiram, levando consigo Vampira, Jean e Scott e deixando o corpo de Arpão para trás. Gambit foi o último a subir. Antes de se virar encarou Wolverine de forma tão significativa, que este entendeu que os vilões haviam acreditado em seu blefe.

Caídos ao chão, desnorteados, os X-Men assistiram impotentes à fuga dos vilões, que levavam três dos seus como reféns.

 **xXxXx**

 **N/A:** Como sempre, espero que tenham gostado ;)


End file.
